Double Looks
by charming2drew
Summary: HPDM. Alternate Universe. Harry is not the boy who lived, just a regular quiet abused kid with no friends. Until people suddenly want to know who he is as well as a certain Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All….  
This story will have SLASH AND ABUSE…not sure what types of abuse so just know that you are WARNED…don't like it don't read….

Disclaimer…don't own

He sat in the luggage compartment. He was all alone, no one to talk with or interact with. He had no one.

He was always alone, ever since he was a baby. His parents, James and Lily Potter, had died. James had been a top auror at that time and had been over working himself, and his wife had been preoccupied with the baby so they had decided to take a break from it all.

That was their downfall.

Harry had been sent to spend the evening with a friend of the family while James and Lily spent a romantic night together. They had a lovely dinner at a little Italian restaurant.

James, that evening had chosen to rent a muggle limo instead of just apparating. On their way home to finish the rest of the night's festivities, a car swerved into their lane, and as much as James tried to avoid the collusion, it was not possible.

James and Lily died that night.

Little Harry James Potter was sent to live with his only living relatives: Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Harry spent the first 10 years of his life neglected, physically abused, emotionally abused and malnourished.

When Harry turned 11 years old, he received his Hogwarts letter. He had learned over the years that magic was indeed real and he was mistreated because of it. He became quick to learn that his uncle would not tolerate the mention of the word magic.

Even though his relatives were horrible, they allowed him to go to this school for freaks, as they so graciously put it.

As he started his first year at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryfinndor, and made not a single friend.

By the time that Harry had arrived at the train station that first year, everyone had already accumulated into their groups, leaving Harry with no one. But that was fine, he thought, He didn't need anyone.

When Harry was younger and going to the local muggle school, Dudley, his cousin, made it clear that Harry was to not have a single friend.

He never did.

Harry saw the groups of friends that were formed at Hogwarts quite noticeably. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, who was also known as the Boy Who Lived, had become instant friends. This group was inseparable. Their first year at school they saved the Sorcerer's Stone and stopped Lord Voldemort. In their second year, they saved Ron's sister, Ginny, from the Tom Riddle Diary, also stopping the basilisk in the process. Third year, they stopped a killer, Peter Pettigrew and set free an innocent man, Sirius Black. When fourth year came, so did the Triwizard Tournament, and Voldemort was killed once and for all. Fifth year brought quiet and peace but behind all that there were whispers of a rising, a rising of the supporters of Voldemort. But it all stayed calm.

Throughout Gryfinndor, there was also the group of friends that interacted with the trio, the rest of the Gryfinndor boys, and Ginny Weasley.

The other main groups of friends that Harry witnessed were the children of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was the ringleader of that particular group; he often clashed with the Gryfinndor's. There was also Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent. They were as close as the Gryfinndor's were, if not closer.

Many believed the Slytherin's to be evil but they were mainly just misunderstood.

Harry observed all that happened throughout his years at Hogwarts and his sixth year was coming at a full blast. It was exactly 10 minutes before the train to Hogwarts would be leaving that platform and Harry was nowhere near the gate into the platform. His Uncle was currently mishandling him. 

"Boy? You better not even think about speaking of what went on in my household during the summer. If you do, so help me, you will be locked back in your cupboard and not fed for weeks."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied dryly. He had heard this same speech every year since he started magic school.

"That's what Petunia will do to you. You do not even want to venture on to what I will do to your sorry excuse of a life." He said, gripping Harry's arm a bit too rough.

Harry shuddered, knowing exactly what that understatement meant.

Uncle Vernon, deciding that it was definitely time to go, opened the car door and shoved Harry out.

Harry quickly stood up and brushed himself off. The trunk of the car popped open and he hastily grabbed all of his belongings and shut the trunk. Once the trunk closed, Vernon sped off, not wanting to spend another minute in that place.

Harry sighed. This was the best it was ever going to get.

A bell sounded.

Harry looked to the hanging clock. 12:00 o' clock. He ran as if his life depended on it. He ran through the gate, not even caring if the muggles noticed him disappear. He levitated his trunk and forced open the train door and jumped inside as the train started to gain speed.

"Whew." Harry said, wiping his brow. "I made it."

He put his belongings in the luggage compartment and made to look for a place to sit.

Not a single compartment was empty. Harry sighed. "What am I to do?" Harry lurched forward as a boy his age brushed past him, not even apologizing for ramming him into the door handle.

Harry grabbed his side and tried to even his breathing.

The boy turned to Harry.

He was the most gorgeous boy Harry had ever laid his eyes on. Sleek blond hair and gray eyes, which portrayed a sparkle of silver. Harry was mesmerized. Besides his stunning looks, he had the height of a model; he was standing at least six feet tall compared to Harry's 5'2.

Harry tried to breathe.

The boy gave him a look of disgust and sauntered away.

Harry felt his face flush. He liked Draco Malfoy.

Harry immediately began to berate himself for such thoughts. He had no friends so what made him think that Draco Malfoy was going to take a second look at him?

Who cares, he thought. I got him to at least look.

Should I continue or not…  
Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…To all my reviewers….YOU ALL ROCK……I LOVE YOU ALL!...YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT MADE ME WORK DILENGENTLY ON THIS CHAPTER!  
I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

"_Boy! Get your lazy ass down here right this minute or I'll beat you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week." Vernon yelled while slamming his fist into the wall to prove his point. _

_Vernon began to tap his fingers on the stair rail slowly at first but as his annoyance grew so did the speed of the tapping. His foot joined in the rhythm as well, clearly showing his aggravation. The boy was not hurrying as fast as Vernon would like. Oh, he is going to pay, thought Vernon. He is probably intentionally doing this to me. He knows that I have a meeting that I have to attend. Vernon looked at his wrist watch. In twenty minutes. _

_He looked up as he heard fast paced footsteps on the stairs. "About time boy." Vernon growled. _

_Vernon looked at his sad excuse of a nephew. He was sporting a bruised cheek in the shape of a handprint and a cut lip. He deserved it, Vernon reasoned. _

"_Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Vernon growled. "I mean, Sir." Harry said showing respect, even though Vernon didn't deserve it. _

"_Damn right you better be." He grumbled giving Harry a stern look._

_Harry averted his eyes. He couldn't stand looking at that pasty whale of a man. Sometimes, when Uncle Vernon got angry, his face would go from a pasty white to a peaky red. The color was quite funny but it was dangerous all the same. Harry knew to avoid his Uncle at all costs when that occurred. But most of the time, Vernon came looking for him._

"_Well, boy?" _

_Harry looked up at his Uncle; he had been staring at the floor. _

"_Did you hear what I said?" Vernon barked. Vernon grinned viciously, he had a feeling that dear Harry hadn't been paying attention to him. Oh, he was going to have such great fun with the boy. _

"_No, I didn't Sir, I'm sorry." Harry whispered with fright laced in his voice. Harry dropped his gaze, staring at a particular red spot on the floor. That brought back memories. _

_Vernon growled to himself. The boy wasn't paying attention again. I guess I am going to have to teach him a lesson. He looked at his watch. I can spare a few minutes, he thought. _

_Vernon gripped Harry's arm as tight as he could. He was beyond mad, he was downright pissed. Harry looked at his arm in Vernon's tight grip and then at Vernon's eyes. He was like an animal and his face was peaky red. _

_Harry gulped. He had missed the transition from pasty white._

_Vernon dragged Harry back up the stairs, purposely knocking Harry into the wall as many times as possible. Vernon threw open the bedroom door._

_He grinned sadistically at Harry as he threw him on the bed. _

_The door slammed closed._

"NO!" Harry screamed as he sat straight up, banging his head on a student's trunk. He wiped the tears from his eyes but the tears kept falling as much as he tried to force himself to stop.

"Don't think about it, Harry, don't think about it." He mumbled to himself as he tried to get resituated to fall back to sleep, hoping there wouldn't be any more bad dreams or memories.

Harry was jerked from his sleep when the train came to an abrupt halt. He lifted his arms in a catlike stretch and yawned for all that he was worth.

"I think something's back there." A voice said from outside the luggage compartment.

"And why would you think that Weasley?" Malfoy chided.

"Malfoy." Ron growled. "If you must know, I heard something back there." He pointed in the direction of the closed door.

"Ron, don't start a fight." Hermione commanded.

"Yes Mudblood, better keep the Weasel in check." Draco laughed.

Ron made to take a step forward.

"Ignore him." Neville said.

"I'll try."

There was laughter from the Slytherin's.

"Drake, why are we standing here when we could be enjoying the wonderful feast that's waiting for us?" Pansy whined, putting her arms around Draco's waist.

"Weasel, here, believes that something horrifying is in the luggage compartment." Malfoy said, grasping Pansy's arms and stepping out of her embrace.

Pansy snickered, "Oooh is the Weasel scared of the kitty cat's and birds?"

Ron shouted, "I am not."

At the same time Neville said, "Let's check it out."

"Gryffindor Golden Boy." Blaise coughed.

Neville growled but took a step forward and pushed the luggage compartment door open.

"It's just a boy." Hermione said gazing at Harry, who was looking at them as if they were provided for his entertainment.

Draco scoffed, "Just a first year."

An indignant look crossed over Harry's face but it disappeared before anyone noticed it. Or that was what he thought.

What was with that look? Thought Draco.

"Are you okay, boy?" Neville asked.

Harry shuddered. That phrase was too close to how Vernon talked.

"Well, boy?" Said Ron, gaining his confidence and cocky attitude.

Harry nodded and stood. "I'm fine."

"Why are you in here?" Draco said, gesturing to their surroundings. "Can't afford a real seat?" Everyone laughed. "Oh, wait. They are free. You must be dirt poor if you have to sit with the animals."

Harry stayed silent. He walked past all of the taller students but paused at the door as if he just remembered something, "I'm a sixth year, like you all, for your information." Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. "If you even care."

Harry whispered to himself, "No one ever does."

"What does that mean?" Asked Hermione concerned.

"I'm always invisible." Harry walked away.

**A/N……Should I still continue? If you have any ideas or such…let me know!  
ALSO…preview for the next chapter….welcoming feast, new DADA Professor, why Sirius never gained guardianship over Harry after he was proved innocent and anything else that just happens to pop into my head!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS…I REALLY DO LOVE YOU ALL…. YOU ALL ROCK!…(Happiness from all the reviews)…lalala…this chapter should answer some of your questions that you all have!…. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Damn it!" Harry cursed himself; punching the wall as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

He was supposed to be in the Great Hall with all of the other students but Harry just couldn't go in there at the moment; he really knew that he needed to work off all of his anger and frustration. He had just given himself away to half of the sixth years; his classmates.

Harry just knew it; they were all going to talk about him, about his freakishness, ugliness, and all the other horrible shit that just happened to be his life. Mostly, how he was always invisible and how they never noticed him. Oh, that was definitely going to be the question on everyone's mind tonight.

Harry James Potter always had a way to avoid being seen, when he didn't want to. If he didn't want people to know he was there, he just kept to himself and remained quiet. In classes, he sat in the very back, and stuck to the shadows.

As for the living arrangements, Harry only visited the Common Room; he had been given his own room. Harry was prone to getting sick many times during the year, and the Professors along with Madam Pomfrey, preferred that Harry not contaminate the other students. Also, during the school year, Harry would have to make frequent visits home because there was an occurrence of family emergencies that would require Harry's presence.

No one really noticed that when Harry returned home, it was also the time that he would be so sick that he was bedridden and would have to stay away from the other students.

He was quite proud of himself, even the tougher professors such as Snape and McGonagall, never noticed him.

Harry sighed. They never noticed him; maybe it was his own fault. It probably is, Harry reasoned.

Ever since he was little, Harry knew that it was wrong to gain attention. If he did, he was sure to feel pain that night. For attention brought unwanted attention, especially when you have bruises marking every place on your body, arms, stomach, and the neck.

Unwanted attention is bad, for all it will bring you is loss and more pain. Why go searching for attention when all they are going to do is use it for their own profit. They don't care about helping you, and they never will. .

Harry trembled at his Uncle's words. It was true, all of it.

When Harry was a mere child, he tried to save himself from his Uncle's hate. All it brought was more pain.

Harry thought back; he was probably eight years old or so; some random person on the street had finally noticed Harry. This man had brought hope to Harry that he thought he would never find.

This man in black saw the bruises, the whale of an Uncle, and finally the hitting and belittling from the Uncle. While Uncle Vernon had gone inside whatever store that they had happened to be at that day, Harry had waited outside, like a good little boy. In all reality, Uncle Vernon couldn't stand the thought of walking in public with that abnormality of a child.

The man walked up to Harry, and Harry thinking it was Uncle Vernon, shied away. "Relax, child." The man soothed.

Harry kept his distance.

The man looked at Harry's neck; bruises in the shape of handprints could faintly be seen. "Did that man do that to you?" He said pointing to the bruises.

Harry shook his head, "My Uncle would never do that. He is a nice man."

"Child, I have seen all types of abuse, and you are showing a current sign of it. Now I am going to ask again, did your Uncle do this to you? You would do well to not lie to me, for I shall know if you are."

Harry kept his eyes on the ground. "He did."

"Look at me." He commanded. "When you talk"

Harry lifted his head. "My Uncle did." The man looked into Harry's eyes, they shone with unshed tears.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I am going to help you."

"You are?"

"Yes." He stated. "I know where you live and I will be at your home tomorrow to get you away from that man."

"How do you know where I live?"

The man just smiled and tapped his head. "I have my ways."

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly throwing the man off; his hero.

"Why what?" He asked with confusion.

"Why would you help me? No one ever has before. Why you?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know, maybe because I know what you are going though." He said.

"BOY!" Shrieked Vernon as he came out of the store; he walked to Harry. "Who in the bloody hell do you think you are talking to?"

Harry stammered, "I… I… I was just…" Harry turned to where the man was. He wasn't there.

"Boy!" Said Vernon harshly. "You were talking to one of your kind, weren't you?"

"I wasn't, at least I don't think I was." Harry said honestly.

Vernon opened the car door and shoved Harry inside; that night at home Harry learned to never accept or look for unwanted attention. All it brought was pain.

The next day, Harry was looking forward to finally leaving the home of the Dursley's; Harry had even stolen from the linen closet a pillow case to place all of his belongings in.

Harry sat in his cupboard, patiently waiting for the man in black to rescue him.

He never came.

That was the day that Harry lost all hope. From that day on, Harry turned invisible.

Harry was brought out of his musings as a shadow overstepped him. "Mr.…" Harry turned to the voice, Headmaster Dumbledore and Sirius Black. "Potter." Harry finished for the baffled Headmaster.

"Of course, dear boy. You should be in the Great Hall, run a long." Said the Headmaster. Harry sneered. "Fine." He stalked off.

Sirius rounded on Albus. "That was my Godson."

"Was it? I hadn't noticed."

"Like hell you didn't notice. He is the exact carbon copy of James, except the eyes, who came from…"

"Lily." Finished Dumbledore.

"So you did know it was Harry."

"My memory is old and not what it used to be." Informed Dumbledore.

"I really hate you sometimes." Mumbled Sirius averting his eyes.

"I know." Said Dumbledore, patting Sirius's shoulder.

"I need to go think…" Sirius made to move but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Yes, let us both think, while we are feasting on magnificent food in the Great Hall, for we are both needed there. I need to enlighten the student's who their new DADA Professor is."

Sirius growled softly, but followed the Headmaster.

Throughout the whole feast, Sirius was lost in the memories of the past.

He had spent a total of thirteen years in Azkaban for a crime that he would never had committed in his life.

Thirteen, such an unlucky number. Pettigrew had escaped and returned to his maniac of a master. Pathetic.

Sirius laughed softly to himself. His thoughts darkened.

Hope had finally shined through all the darkness at the end of his godson's fourth year. Sirius was free and he was finally going to do what he had promised Lily and James should they have died. Raise Harry like he was his own son.

He was elated. But then Dumbledore came strolling in and when Sirius saw the twinkle, his hope started to fade.

Dumbledore wanted him to continue his Auror work, for the Ministry was in desperate need of more men, more like men who didn't care about committing suicide for a 'great cause'. Even though Neville had destroyed Voldemort, Dumbledore as well as the Ministry feared that his followers would try to continue their Master's work.

Damn them all, Sirius cursed.

Sirius had asked Dumbledore if it was all right for him to adopt Harry anyway; but alas, no. It wasn't safe for him or the boy. It was too dangerous. Anyway, Harry was safe where he was, with his only living relatives. For what dangerous activity could hurt Harry when he was with family?

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts as Dumbledore announced that he, Sirius Black, would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, with Remus Lupin as an assistant.

Sirius smiled. God he loved that man. Remus too, had tried to get guardianship of Harry, for he loved the boy as his cub, but no, Werewolves were too dangerous to have children. Basically it was illegal.

Oh, damn them all the hell. Sirius cursed again. Harry didn't even have the slightest clue that he had a godfather; it pained Sirius that he wasn't even able to tell Harry that there was a slight chance of hope; but Dumbledore presumed that if Harry were to know that he had a Godfather, then if nothing were to ever happen, all his hope would be gone and he would be devastated.

Too bad that no one knew that Harry's hope was already gone.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK…i finally stopped asking should I continue… I got yelled at too much…. lol…. don't worry I still love you…sorry to anyone that loves Dumbledore…I'm sorry I made him the bad guy in all of this…also…its like 1:35 in the morn…and so I apologize for any of my randomness…lol…also…this didn't have much slashy goodness…but it will eventually get there…. everyone has to notice Harry…. and there needs to be interaction…and all that…also for random…what do you think of Sirius/Remus…yay or nay…lalala…. sooo see you soon!**

**HAVE A HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…MUAH!…HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!…. YAYAYAA…  
**

**Disclaimer… don't own it….**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror as he thought about the feast that had ended not even an hour ago.

After the mini conversation with the Headmaster and Sirius Black, Harry had stalked off to the Great Hall, as he had been instructed to. He fumed all the way down there, cursing that old, batty Headmaster. He really was too old to even be a Headmaster of such a great school. Ahhh, Harry really did hate that man. Maybe not hate, but he extremely disliked him.

Harry giggled to himself, but then he ran into a fellow student.

Harry landed on his ass, as did the other student. "Bloody hell." Harry looked up at the sound of that familiar voice; the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell indeed." Added Harry quietly.

"What was that?" Sneered Draco.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Look at me when you talk." Commanded Draco.

Harry shook his head; he couldn't let Draco Malfoy see that he was blushing. Oh, the horror if he should see it.

"Whatever." Draco stood up, not offering Harry any help, and walked off. He paused before he went into the Great Hall, and then turned around as if he made a decision with himself.

Draco walked over to Harry, who was still sitting sprawled out on the marble floor, looking at the ground. Inside his head, Harry was berating himself for not watching where he was going.

"Hey." Draco said.

Harry didn't notice Draco, for he was still scolding himself in his head. I am such an idiot. I can't believe I ran straight into Draco, he probably hates me, and he most likely is realizing what a freak I am. Oh, I am so stupid.

Draco was getting annoyed; he was trying to be a bit civil and this boy wasn't even acknowledging his presence. He should feel honored that Draco was even wasting his time on him. "Hey." Draco said a bit louder.

It still had no effect on Harry. Draco bent down and hoping to get his attention, tapped him on the shoulder.

Bad idea.

Harry, not knowing who was touching him, shied away as far as possible, hugged his knees to his chest, and lowered his head. Harry started to rock back and forth.

"What the hell?" Said Draco.

Harry consciously lifted his head, and saw Draco gaping at him. Oh, damn it all to hell.

Draco hesitantly walked towards Harry, and offered his hand. Harry took it. "Thanks." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing. Forget it. It… it was absolutely nothing." Harry lied, hoping Draco would believe it.

He didn't, but nodded all the same. "Okay." Draco looked down, he was still holding Harry's hand; he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"It's fine." Draco started to walk off, back towards the Great Hall.

"Hey." Draco stopped and looked at Harry. "I'm Harry by the way."

Draco turned back around.

Harry lowered his head. For once in his sad excuse of a life, he had tried to actually branch out to other people but he was turned down again.

"I'm Draco." Draco said, not looking back to see if Harry heard him.

Harry was smiling as he entered the Great Hall; as usual no one noticed that he had walked in. His gaze went to the staff table. The same teachers were there as usual, but there was a new man there, as well as two empty seats. Of course, those seats belonged to the Headmaster and Sirius.

This new man intrigued Harry. His whole attire looked worn and aged as if he had had it for a long time. Suddenly the man smiled; Harry followed the man's gaze.

Sirius Black had just entered the Great Hall; he as well was smiling. They must be lovers, Harry reasoned. Sirius walked to the Staff table, and took the seat next to the other man.

Harry continued into the Great Hall, and kept his head down. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

He took his normal seat in the Hall at the Gryfinndor table at the very edge; the one place that no one ever sat, except for himself.

Down at the other end of the table Ron, Neville, and Hermione were silently conversing, or at least as silent as they could be.

"Do you see him?" Asked Hermione, pointing to Harry.

"Yeah, how come we never noticed him before?" Replied Neville.

"Can you pass me that chicken?" Asked Ron.

Hermione smacked him, "Ronald."

"What?" He responded.

"You weren't listening." Explained Neville.

"Was too. You said 'do you see him' and then Neville said ' yeah, how come we never noticed him before.' See I was too listening."

Hermione and Neville gaped at him. "What?"

"Never mind." Said Hermione ignoring the fact that Ron had actually surprised her. "To answer your question, Nev, I think we never noticed him because we didn't really want to."

"I don't get it." Said Ron.

"I don't really either," Hermione said. "But, think about it, every year we were always caught up in something; like Voldemort, the Sorcerer's Stone, and all of those adventures, so we never really took the time to notice the other students, even the Gryfinndor's." Explained Hermione.

"I think I get it." Said Neville. "But I still feel bad now; he's a sixth year like us and we never even knew that he existed."

"I know." Hermione concurred.

"Why don't we just make up for it?" Asked Ron.

"How?"

"Well, we can just introduce ourselves to him, and eventually we can become friends."

"That sounds like a good plan." Said Neville, standing up, with Ron following close behind..

Hermione went after them, but she didn't think it was going to be that easy.

Harry was quietly eating some turkey when three people appeared in his vision. Harry ignored them and continued to eat.

"Hey." Said Neville, trying to break the tension that he didn't even know existed.

"Hello?" Said Ron, waving a hand in front of Harry's face when he didn't answer Neville.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand in a tight grip, "What do you want?"

Ron stifled a yelp as he tried to pull his hand back; Harry held on tighter. Hermione took a chance and intervened.

"Hi, I'm Hermione."

Harry looked at her, and let go of Ron's hand.

Ron pulled his hand protectively to his chest. "That bloody well hurt."

"Well, you would do well to never get that close to me again." Harry threatened. "Now I am going to ask again, what do you want?"

"We wanted to introduce ourselves and we hoped that maybe the four of us could become friends." Hermione said.

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" Harry questioned. He didn't give them a chance to answer. "Why be friends with people that ignore you, taunt you, and humiliate you for five years straight? Why would I ever want to be friends with people like that?"

Neville, Hermione, and Ron were speechless.

"Now, since you all ruined my chance for a lovely dinner, I think I will retire to my room." He said. Harry grabbed a roll from the table before leaving the Gryfinndor trio and the rest of the Great Hall.

From the Staff table, three men looked at Harry sadly as he strode out of the Great Hall; they all sighed quietly to themselves, wishing that there was some way that they could help the boy who needed it so much but would deny anyone the chance to.

One man in particular sighed as he realized exactly how much he failed Harry James Potter.

Harry made it to his private room, and stormed to his bedroom; his out of control magic flooded the room and all Harry's belongings flew around the room as if a tornado were present.

Harry took a deep breath, and flung his arm in the direction of his flying possessions; they resettled in their respective places.

"I need a shower." Harry said to himself.

Later that evening, Harry looked in the mirror. He couldn't understand why people would want to be friends with a person like himself. He wasn't remotely handsome. He had crazy dark black hair that never looked as if it had ever been brushed, green eyes that looked lifeless, not beautiful in any way, his height gave him the look of a first year, and finally his paleness helped him achieve the look of the dead.

He really was in a horrible shape, Harry thought. Why would they ever want me?

HOPE YOU LIKED IT…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!…HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE FIREWORKS…

**Random fact about this chapter…you all are lucky that I got to write and post this chapter…. for about an hour the power went out because of the thunder storm…thought we wouldn't get it back…but it did…and then I got to write…yyayayaaa…lol…see you all next chapter!**

**Another random thought…. see if you can guess who that 3rd person is that 'failed Harry'…muahahaha…. I will give a cookie to whoever can guess correctly….**

**One more random thought…. I had way too many cokes…. coke + me serious hyperness…hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews….I made it too 100….I was jumping up and down at work….I believe they thought I was crazy…  
Anyway…thank you to all took a guess at answering who the third person was…and I get the chance to award cookies to………DUN DUN DUN…silentslayer, lazycrazykitten, Shizuka-yuki, Ali, GoddessMoonLady, Pollythewolfdemon, Intrepid Aarcher, Fae Child19, and finally… you got it right so you don't have to steal a cookie Nixie02…lol**

also…. Some reviewers have asked if Voldemort is dead, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough…Voldemort is indeed dead, he died in Harry's 4th year, basically the only threat that everyone/the ministry is worried about is the Death Eaters that didn't get caught.  


Disclaimer…. never own it….

Hope you like it!

Harry hurriedly threw on his robe and ran out the door as he tightened his tie around his neck. He was late for the most horrible class known to mankind: Potions. God, Professor Snape is going to kill me, or maybe he won't.

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts hoping that he wouldn't be too late to class. He heard many students laughing as he passed them but he paid them no thought as he cursed himself for waking up late.

He made it to the dungeons, took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he pushed open the Potions classroom door.

Harry stepped in and opened his eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry gasped.

No one else, besides Snape, was present in the classroom.

"What the hell?" Harry cursed.

"May I ask as to what you are doing…" Snape looked at his wristwatch. "In my class an hour early?"

"Damn." I must have set my alarm for the wrong time. "Sorry Professor."

"Quite all right." Snape said looking at Harry. "10 points from Gryfinndor for coming to class too early, interrupting my work, and cursing in front of a Professor."

"What?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Do you really care, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked honestly.

Harry took a minute to think. "Not really but it's really the fact that I didn't do anything."

"I would have to disagree for at the exact moment you walked in I was about to add…"

"Sev? I needed to ask you…" Said Draco coming into the Potions classroom. He stopped speaking when he realized that he and his Godfather were not alone.

"Yes, Draco?" Snape questioned, motioning for him to come sit down. Draco complied.

"I think I will just go." Said Harry inching towards the door.

"All right, Mr. Potter."

"See you in class, Potter."

Harry stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at Draco. "You too, Draco." He said.

Draco gave a small smile, so small that it was hardly noticed. But Harry being the inquisitive person that he was noticed it.

Harry smiled secretively and walked out the door. He smiled at me, Harry thought as he skipped down the dungeon hall and all the way to the Great Hall. He paused in mid-skip as he debated whether he really wanted to go in and probably encounter another incident like last night.

Harry shrugged to himself, why not? I'm hungry.

He was about to walk into the Great Hall when a voice stopped him. "Mr. Potter!"

He sighed, so much for breakfast. "Yes, Professor?"

Professor Black strode up to Harry and grinned. "Professor? Are you alright?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Of course I am. Since you weren't in the Great Hall, I was instructed by your Head of House to give you your time table."

Harry was a tad baffled. Professor Black was beaming like Christmas had come early and all he was doing was giving Harry his schedule. I don't even want to know what he's on, thought Harry. "Thank you." He said taking his schedule from Sirius.

Awkward silence.

Sirius was still grinning at Harry like a fool and Harry was becoming slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I guess I will see you in class." Harry turned and walked away.

That was weird and creepy, Harry thought.

Sirius sighed. He had just made himself look like a complete idiot in front of his godson; of course he didn't know that he was his godson yet. All he had wanted to do was introduce himself to Harry, maybe get on a first name basis, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

He has many walls that need to be broken down, Sirius rationalized. At least I think he does. Sirius shrugged; all he knew for certain was he was going to be there for Harry as best as he could without intentionally telling him that he was his Godfather.

"Sirius?" Sirius turned to Remus, who was walking towards him.

"Remus, my love!" Exclaimed Sirius as he ran the rest of the way to Remus and hugged him.

"Padfoot, what were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You were standing in front of the Great Hall for 15 minutes with a ridiculous smile on your face. Some students came to get me because they were afraid something was wrong."

"I see." Sirius smiled. "Nothing is wrong."

Remus studied him. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Sirius grabbed Remus' hand. "Now, let's go plan our lesson for today."

"All right," Remus said as Sirius dragged him off.

After the weird interaction with the DADA Professor, Harry wandered around Hogwarts.

In other words, Harry was bored. Completely and utterly bored. He wasn't that hungry anymore and he didn't know what to do.

Harry took out his schedule and something occurred to him. How did I know my first class was Potions, when I didn't even have my schedule? He thought.

He shrugged. "I'll worry about it later. What to do?"

"Hello there." Said a voice.

Harry turned to the voice. Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Walking. Why are you out of your restroom? You never leave." He said.

"I'm looking for someone. Want to know something?" She asked.

"Sure."

She floated closer to Harry, and whispered in his ear. "You are boring. Neville, oh my Neville is so much fun compared to you. He is interesting, and he talks to me. I offered him my cubicle when he dies and he agreed. He is so sweet."

Harry drowned her out, it was so annoying with her going on and on about the Gryfinndor Golden Boy.

Suddenly she stopped obsessing about Neville and said, "What's that?"

Harry gasped as she put her hand through his cheek. "Damn, don't do that." Harry started to lift his hand to his cheek to get some feeling in it. Myrtle had felt like ice.

"What's what?" He asked harshly as he rubbed his cheek. He winced.

"That brown mark."

"Oh, shit!" Harry ignored Myrtle as he ran as fast as he could to the nearest lavatory.

Harry made to the lavatory, and looked in the mirror. "Crap." He said as he lightly touched the now showing bruise on his cheek.

He reached down in his bag and started searching. "Found it." He said as he pulled out some concealer.

Harry opened it and began to cover the bruise that he had received from Vernon the day that Harry left for Hogwarts. He tried to make it look as natural as possible but it still stood out a bit, as Harry was about as pale as possible.

Harry was just putting the concealer back in his bag as a bell rung. "Oh, shit." He grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he could towards the dungeons. "Not this again."

"You are late, Mr. Potter." Snape said right when Harry walked in the door, bringing all the attention to Harry.

Harry nodded but kept his head down. He could already hear the whispers.

"Who's he?" Asked Crabbe as Harry walked past him.

"5 points, Mr. Potter, from Gryfinndor for coming to class late." Groans were heard throughout the class, as well as snickers from the Slytherin's. "And to answer your question, Mr. Crabbe, this is Harry Potter, he was been your classmate since 1st year."

Silence.

"Now that everyone is here," Snape glared at Harry. "Take out your books and turn to page 285."

Not twenty minutes into class, a student interrupted the class. "Professor Snape?"

Snape looked up. "Yes, Mr. Flint?"

"I have a note, from one Headmaster Dumbledore, to one Harry Potter." Said Flint as he handed the note to Snape.

"Thank you, 10 points to Slytherin for helping the Headmaster and being prompt about it." Cheers from the Slytherin's.

Ron growled from the back seat. "Can you believe that dirty snake?"

Hermione chastised Ron. "Language, Ronald."

"Hermione, that was totally uncalled for." Neville added taking Hermione's wrath away from Ron. "And you know it."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I do agree that it was uncalled for but…"

"SILENCE." Snape shouted. "You may go Flint." Flint nodded to Snape and left the classroom.

Snape walked to Harry and handed him the note. "Thank you, Professor." Snape stood in front of Harry as he unfolded his note and read it.

Harry's face went from normal, to horrified, to sorrowful, and finally to empty. Professor Snape was a bit, a tiny bit, worried. "Mr. Potter?"

Draco stopped conversing with his friends when he heard his Godfather's concerned voice. He also, like most of the class, turned to look at Harry.

"I'm fine." He lied. "My Aunt is ill and she had to be taken to the hospital; I'm needed home immediately."

"I'm sorry." Said Snape slowly; he wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"I need to leave now."

"All right." Harry put his things together and walked out of the class.

As the door closed, the chatter started.

"GET TO WORK." Snape yelled.

Harry made it to the Headmaster's office, and said the password; he did not have to guess as the note had supplied it.

"Ah, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up from the ground. "I am sorry about your Aunt, are you ready?"

Harry nodded as Dumbledore handed him the Floo Powder. He stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder and shouted, "Dursley Residence!" Harry disappeared in a burst of flames.

He stumbled out of the fireplace and landed on the living room floor. Harry didn't have time to take a breath, as he was grabbed by his shirt collar. "Welcome back, boy." Uncle Vernon's voice whispered threatening in his ear.

Sirius Black sighed as he got ready for bed. "Sirius?"

He turned to Remus, "Yeah?"

"What's the matter?" Remus asked putting his arms around his lover and pulling him to the bed.

"Nothing." Remus gave him a minute. "It's just… we made that great lesson plan and Harry ditched the class."

"I know." Remus said as he kissed Sirius on the shoulder. "We'll see him tomorrow and you can demand an explanation."

Sirius smiled. "Or I can just ask."

"That too." Remus was silenced as Sirius captured his slips.

The lights turned out.

Harry never showed up the next day either.

**There you go!…. WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Hope you all had a wonderful 4th of July!….  
**

**Random…. if anyone has any questions or anything…. lol….**

**Sakura(underscore)meadow…………….xanga  
sakurabound…………………myspace**

Feel free to comment me or whatnot!… 

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS…THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!………..I LOVE YOU ALL…

To answer a frequent question…Nope…Dumbledore has no idea what is going on in the Dursley household. He had too much going in the past years such as Neville, Voldemort, and all that stuff to worry about one child's life. But since all of that is gone…. this is why this year Harry's life is finally going to change…DUN DUN DUN…hehe…I giggle…I've had too much pop/soda…. lol

**Disclaimer…don't own it….**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…HOPE YOU LIKE IT….**

Harry turned his head to the left and to the right when he had heard a thumping noise. He was currently sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs as if trying to protect himself in the cupboard under the stairs.

Since Harry had arrived at the Dursley residence he had been forced into the cupboard and all day he listened to thumping noises. He had no idea what his uncle was doing but all Harry knew was that it was meant for him.

Before he had been locked in the cupboard, he had asked his uncle "if Aunt Petunia was alright?" Vernon had grinned like a little schoolgirl and replied, "She and little Dudley took a mini vacation to visit Aunt Marge. We have the house to ourselves boy."

Harry jumped back when he heard a particularly large thumping noise, hitting his head on the wall in the process. His hand went to the back of his head. "I am going to have one hell of a bump." He mumbled to himself.

I really wish I could see, he thought. Ever since Harry had been a little child and had been physically abused by his uncle he had become petrified by his one and only phobia: the dark.

Harry had never let anyone in on that secret but then again he had no friends or anyone he could trust. Like I would trust any of those Gryfinndorks, he thought.

A growling sound broke the silence. "Guess I'm hungry, well, I haven't had any food since the welcoming feast." Harry mentally thought back. "That has to have been at least 24 hours."

His stomach growled again right when the door unlocked and Vernon's smirking face filled Harry's vision.

"Hungry boy?" Vernon pulled Harry's arm and tossed him out of the cupboard. Harry backed as far as he could to get away from Vernon.

Vernon forcefully shut the cupboard and turned to his nephew; he looked terrified. Vernon smiled to himself for a job well done. "Well?" Harry looked at him quizzically. "Are you hungry?"

Harry gulped not sure what the right answer was. His stomach answered for him.

"I guess you are." Vernon walked to the kitchen. "If you want any food you better follow me." He went into the kitchen.

Harry slowly lifted himself off the floor. What's going on? Harry thought. Maybe Vernon is actually going to be nice for a change. Maybe he is going to be civil and apologize for everything.

Hope soared inside Harry as he pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw what his Uncle was holding out to him.

"You better get used to it." Vernon said as he handed Harry a bowl with the name "Harry" inscribed on the side, filled with dog food. "This is what you will be eating for the next two days."

Harry took the bowl and set it on the table and started to pull a chair out from the table. Vernon stopped eating and glared at Harry. "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry let go of the chair and turned to his Uncle. "I… I was getting ready to eat at the table."

"The table!" Vernon barked.

Harry slowly nodded. "Ye…es…"

"Dogs don't eat at the table." He informed Harry, moving his arm across the table and shoving the dog bowl off the table. All of the dog food rolled across the floor. "Look what you did." Vernon slammed his fist on the table. "Bad Dog."

Harry wasn't sure what to do.

"Pick it up." Vernon murmured in a deadly but soft voice.

Harry lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged as he started to pick up the food. "Dogs don't use their paws to pick up their food so why should you use your hands?" Vernon said menacingly.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He blurted out. Harry realized his mistake one second too late.

Vernon stood up quickly, knocking his chair back by the force, and drew out a concealed item; a whip.

Harry got off the floor and backed away from his uncle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear…Please don't." Harry started to mumble.

Vernon strode slowly to the freak, and cracked the whip a few times to scare the boy. Harry tried to back away further but his back was against the wall. He looked to the left but his uncle sensing what Harry was going to try to do, blocked the door leading out of the kitchen.

"Please don't…." A few tears started to run down Harry's cheeks. "Please…" He whispered.

Vernon just grinned sadistically. "You were a bad boy, now you have to be punished." He stood about two feet away from Harry, lifted the whip and brought it down on him.

Harry screamed as he felt the whip strike his arm. Vernon, still grinning, continued to bring the whip down on the boy over and over again.

Harry slid down the wall, screaming and crying at the same time. "Please… Stop…."

"You need to be taught a lesson." Vernon growled, still whipping. "You are too much of a bastard like your father. He was a nothing just like you." He enlightened Harry.

Harry shook his head.

Vernon paused. "What?"

"He's nothing like you said." Harry whispered.

"No, he's not." Vernon agreed. "Because you are much worse. You're a freak, a whore, a slut, and most of all, a boy that no one could ever love."

_A boy that no one could ever love. _

"No…" Harry's head hit the wall as he slumped over in a dead faint.

Vernon smiled at the success of the night's accomplishments; he walked past Harry and gave him a quick kick in the stomach. A crack was heard as his foot connected with Harry's ribs.

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he awoke the next day. He tried to get to into an upright position but he failed miserably.

What happened? He thought.

All the night's events hit him hard; being locked up, the dog food, and finally the beating. "Me and my big mouth." Harry mumbled, breaking into a coughing fit.

"SHUT UP BOY!"

Harry tried to smother his coughs with his pillow but he was unsuccessful; he continued to cough.

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Vernon screamed as he threw open the cupboard door.

Tears were starting to form in Harry's eyes as he couldn't breathe. Vernon grasped Harry's arm and dug his fingers into a few of the cuts and reopened the once healing wounds. Vernon started to drag Harry into the living room.

Harry gasped when he felt his broken ribs stretch and the numerous cuts on his arm as he was yanked across the floor. He screamed and began to struggle as he caught view of the fireplace with a fire burning inside.

Vernon dropped Harry in front of the fire; he lay there, too frightened to move. "Don't be daft boy, I wouldn't dream of killing you yet. This isn't even remotely how I would do it; too messy."

Harry's eyes widened. His uncle had a plan on how to murder him. Harry bent over as he began to cough again. Vernon threw Harry a shirt. "Put it on." He ordered. Harry obliged. "I don't want those freaks to think anything is going on."

Vernon then kicked Harry on the ass and grabbed some powder from the mantle. "Get out of here."

"Why?" He croaked.

Vernon sneered but answered anyway, "Petunia called and is due home any minute." He placed the powder in Harry's hand and pushed Harry inside the fireplace.

Harry quickly called out, "Dumbledore's office." Before the real fire, not magic, burned him.

Harry fell out of Dumbledore's fireplace and crashed onto the marble floor. "Is your Aunt all right?"

Harry sat straight up and turned to Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk with an odd expression on his face.

Harry placed his hands on his knees and lifted with his legs to get himself up off the floor. "She's okay." He made it over to the chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's and used it to steady himself. "It was a false alarm."

"I see."

Harry let go of the chair, "Thank you for letting me go visit her in her time of need." Harry said letting a few tears fall. "I was so worried that something was really wrong this time."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, walked around his desk, and put his arms around Harry in an awkward hug, causing Harry to lightly gasp. "It's okay." He mumbled patting Harry on the back. "Everything is fine."

Harry sniffled. "Thanks." He stepped out of the embrace, and inwardly sighed as the pressure on his ribs was released. "I guess I should get to class." He turned to leave but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Actually seeing as how class is almost over for the day, why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

"Thank you."

"Your teachers have delivered your makeup work to your room." He added.

"Oh, right. Thanks again." Harry walked off.

"You're welcome."

Harry made it halfway to where his room was located when the bell rang and thousands of students came pouring out of the classrooms.

"Shit." Harry cursed as someone jostled him. Harry grabbed his stomach. Another student ran into Harry, pushing him to the ground.

Immediately someone grabbed onto Harry's arm, making Harry wince and pulled him to his feet; also making Harry's sleeves roll up.

"Thanks." Harry turned around and came face to face with Draco.

"You're back." He said simply.

"I am." Harry said with a straight face, but inside Harry was bursting with joy that Draco Malfoy was talking to him.

_The boy that no one could ever love._

"Is your aunt okay?" Draco asked, scratching his head.

"She's okay, it was a false alarm."

Draco looked down and gasped. "What happened?"

"What?" Harry asked confused. Does he know?

Draco grasped Harry's arm. "Where did you get these cuts?"

Harry swallowed. "Well, you know me, actually you don't, but anyway, while I was waiting to hear news about my Aunt, I helped put a computer desk together, and me being the clumsy one that I am, accidentally dragged my arm across some of the nails that were sticking out."

"You did that multiple times? There must be at least 5 welts there."

Harry nodded.

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, "Honestly, I did." Harry added as he pulled his arm out of Draco's grasp and tugged the robes sleeves all the way down. At least he didn't see the welts above the elbow or on the other arm. Harry mentally sighed in relief.

"Where are you headed?" Asked Draco suddenly.

"To my room."

"You have your own room?" He asked in awe.

Harry nodded.

"Well, let's go."

"Where?"

"To your room. Which way is it?" Draco said.

"To the left." Harry said in wonder.

"Okay, let's go." Draco accompanied Harry all the way to his room.

They were standing outside the portrait when Harry said, "Now you know where my room is." I did not just say that, Harry thought blushing.

Draco, smiling, looked down at the smaller boy. "I do indeed."

"I guess I will see you tomorrow in Potions." Harry said.

"I guess you will." Draco turned to leave but stopped. "You live with your Aunt and Uncle, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Draco turned back to leave. "See you later, Harry."

"Bye." Harry walked into his personal room and walked to the bathroom. Harry carefully removed his shirt and looked in the mirror. There were tons of red marks all along both arms and his chest, which half of them had reopened causing them to bleed. He sighed, "I must be a Slytherin at heart to fool _the Draco Malfoy._"

When Draco heard Harry's portrait shut he turned around and said, "There is definitely something going on and I am going to find out." He turned and walked away.

SO…WHAT DO YOU THINK?…

**I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL SATURDAY NIGHT…I WON'T BE HOME TOMORROW NIGHT……….I'M SORRY…(SOBS)…. I WILL TRY TO WRITE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. **

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!… 


	7. Chapter 7

I am back!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM ALL!…FOR FUTURE REFERENECE I AM SORRY FOR ANY OF MY GRAMATICAL ERRORS.

Disclaimer…don't own it 

**Here is the chapter…I hope you like it!**

After Draco walked away from the portrait, Hermione, Neville, and Ron peaked around the corner. They tip toed toward the portrait, hoping that Draco wouldn't come back.

"What do you think is going on?" Asked Neville turning to Hermione.

Hermione pondered for a moment but Ron answered for her. "I definitely think something is going on with Harry and Draco."

Hermione glared at Ron. "That much is obvious." Ron lowered his gaze in embarrassment. "But why is Draco talking with a Gryfinndor and likewise? I wish we could have heard what they were talking about."

Neville shook his head. "Maybe we should just ask them."

"I don't think so." Said Hermione. "We should follow them."

"Why don't we just leave them alone?" Said Neville thinking of another solution and hoping Hermione would agree with it. Hermione was always the one to start an investigation. She would never leave anything to rest until she had all the facts at her fingertips.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we need to explore this more thoroughly. Something is going on and we need to find out. It could be…"

"Maybe Draco is stalking Harry." Ron said interrupting Hermione. Neville and Hermione just stared at Ron. "Well, think about it; when we were on the Hogwarts express we all saw Harry for the first time, except Harry looked at Draco really curiously when Draco said that Harry was only a first year." Ron paused and took a deep breath. "We saw them outside the Great Hall on the first day of school, though we didn't hear what they were talking about, Harry looked kind of scared when Draco was talking to him. Then in Potions class, Harry conveniently got a note that said 'his aunt was sick and he was needed home' and then Harry wasn't in school for two days. When we finally see Harry he has cuts on his arms, Draco is once again there, and Harry looked really uncomfortable when he was talking to Draco."

"What are you trying to say Ron? That Draco is hurting Harry or something? For what, the past five years?" Said Neville looking skeptical.

"Draco's a slimy Slytherin and his father is a known Death Eater that still hasn't been caught yet; I wouldn't put it past him." Said Ron grasping at straws.

"Hermione please tell me you don't believe this." Neville pleaded turning to Hermione.

"Actually what Ron is saying makes a bit of sense, though there are a couple things that don't make much sense."

"It doesn't make sense because it's not true." Neville argued.

"We're just going to have to look into this further." Concluded Hermione. "Are you with me Ron? Neville?"

"I always am." Stated Ron quickly turning red.

Hermione smiled. "Neville?" She said crossing her arms.

"I guess, but I'm only in this to prove you both wrong." Neville said.

"You will agree with us soon, mate; you hate Draco as much as we do." Said Ron elbowing Neville in the side.

"I can't disagree with you there." Said Neville laughing.

"Now that we have a plan, it's time to go start our homework." Hermione said heading towards the Gryfinndor common room.

"Hermione," Ron whined. "It's not due for another two days."

"Better to start now, then later." She said. "Come on."

Ron and Neville begrudgingly followed her. "Great just great." Said Ron. "What I always wanted to do, homework."

Neville just laughed.

Harry woke to his alarm blaring annoyingly in his left ear. "Shut up." He growled, flinging his arm in the direction of the clock. "Bloody hell!" Harry shouted as tears came to his eyes. "SHUT UP!" He yelled to the clock. As if answering Harry's call, the alarm exploded.

Harry stretched out his arm and all the pieces of the clock settled gently on his pillow. Now that the blasted alarm clock was taken care of Harry turned his attention to his now once again bleeding arm. "I really need to remember that it's injured." He slowly got up from his bed and made his way into the bathroom.

He looked ghastly. "What am I going to do?" He openly questioned himself as he slowly and carefully took off his shirt. All the whip marks were red and agitated. He brought his hand to rest on his stomach and felt the crack of where one or maybe two ribs were broken. "This is definitely not good." He sighed. "What am I going to do? I need a miracle."

Make them disappear 

"Could I make them disappear?" He wondered aloud.

Harry glanced in the mirror. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

As if on their own accord, Harry's hands lightly traced his broken ribs. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his stomach in awe. The outline of his broken ribs were gone as well as all the slash marks that had come from Vernon.

Harry took a look at his arms. "I bet I could make them disappear as well." He closed his eyes and prepared himself to fade the marks away but then Draco's face appeared in Harry's mind. His eyes snapped opened "Shit! I can't. He knows about these. Damn it." Harry tugged his shirt back on and unhappily walked back to his bed. "Well, at least I did get rid of the worst damage."

Harry stretched. "OW!" He yelled; he felt his ribs, they were still broken. "I guess all I did was make them go away, not actually heal." He slowly dropped himself on his bed. "This sucks, but at least everyone won't be able to see my injuries from Vernon."

Thoughts of Vernon filled Harry's mind. Damn him, Harry cursed in his mind. Petunia and Dudley Dursley had no idea what Harry went through when they were conveniently gone or in the middle of the night when they were in a deep slumber.

They had no idea of all the pain Harry experienced since he was a little child. They never saw Harry walk the other way when Vernon would step into the room. They never saw Harry avoid Vernon's eyes or when he would grin in that friendly way but the eyes would be glistening with cruelness of hurt that Harry was going to experience when they left the room.

They had never seen Harry, no more than 5 years old, trying to cook dinner as everyone waited patiently in the dining room and Vernon walked in. He pushed Harry's arm into the burner and then claimed later on that Harry wasn't feeling very well and he wouldn't be down for dinner, even though he had missed all of his meals for the past three days.

Petunia and Dudley Dursley never saw anything and Vernon made sure it stayed that way.

Harry, realizing that he was crying, wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He then got a glimpse of the time. "Shit!"

He jumped up from the bed and grabbed his book bag as he ran out the door. "I'm almost late again."

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione, walking towards Harry. "Are you headed towards class?" Harry just nodded as Ron and Neville showed their faces. "We are as well, why don't you walk with us?"

He never did answer as Ron asked a dreaded question. "Were you crying? Why?"

Harry's cheeks began to feel hot. "I wasn't." He unconsciously rubbed his cheeks.

Hermione mouthed to Ron, 'Draco'. Ron nodded to Hermione, showing that he agreed fully. Neville just shook his head.

"I think I can make it there on my own." Harry said turning away from the Gryfinndor trio.

"Why the hell are you three annoying Gryfinndorks pestering my new friend?" Draco said rudely as he sauntered towards the Gryfinndors. He stepped next to Harry and gave him a brief smile but turned to glare at the others.

"We can talk to him all we want!" Ron yelled stepping towards Malfoy. "He's in Gryfinndor so that gives us more rights to talk to him than you do, you dirty Death Eater."

Draco drew his wand. "I have known Harry longer than you three ever have and he chose me to be my friend, NOT YOU." Draco said getting pissed as he took a step forward. Harry was his friend. He was his and what Draco wanted Draco got.

Draco and Ron were nose to nose, and neither were giving in. "He is mine." Draco growled.

"I don't think so." Said Ron pushing Draco and also drawing his wand.

"He isn't yours." Said Hermione. "He's in Gryfinndor, so he's ours."

Neville, who had decided to stay silent, looked over at Harry. He was gradually backing away from all of them. His face was a mix of emotions; he was angry yet he looked a bit scared. Why? Neville wondered. He didn't have to wonder long because Harry finally spoke up.

"I'M NOT ANYONE'S! I WILL NEVER BE ANYONE'S POSSESSION. NOT YOURS OR THE GRYFINNDORS!" Harry shouted looking at Draco and then at his fellow Gryfinndor's. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?" He whispered looking at the floor.

Draco pocketed his wand and started walking towards Harry. "Harry, I'm sor…"

Harry raised his gaze to look Draco in the eye. Harry then shook his head. "Don't say you're sorry, and don't even think about saying it. You don't mean it, I know you don't. I thought you might have been the one to be my first friend but your just like _him, _you just want to own me." Harry said with tears streaming down his face. "Just, all of you just leave me alone." Harry took one final glance at Draco and ran.

"Sirius, stop that pacing now." Commanded Remus as he rubbed his temple. He had a migraine and watching Sirius walk back and forth, back and forth was not helping in the least bit.

"I'm sorry, Remy." Sirius said coming to stand behind Remus and massaging his shoulders. "I'm just nervous. Harry's going to be in class today; I talked with Dumbledore and he said that Harry was back." Remus moaned, closing his eyes. "Damn, you're tense."

"I think we should do this more often." Mumbled Remus as he lurched forward. Sirius had just hit a very tense spot. "Definitely more often, ahhh…." Sirius put a hand over Remus' mouth to quiet the pleasured werewolf.

"Do you like that?" Asked Sirius seductively in Remus' ear.

Remus nodded and Sirius nipped at his ear. "Ohhh…that is nice."

The bell rang.

Remus slumped over as Sirius stopped pleasuring him with his amazing hands. "Merlin, why?" He asked defeated.

"Time for class!" Sirius exclaimed smiling. "I can't wait!" His smile faded as he saw Harry walk into the class and sit down with a wet face. He's been crying, Sirius thought.

Sirius went to Harry and bent down so he could be level with his godson. "Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry just nodded.

"Harry, look at me."

"I'm fine." Harry added as he continued to stare at the table, his hair covering his eyes.

"I don't think you are but I will stop bothering you for now." Sirius said. He patted Harry on the back and walked back to the front of the class. "Time for class." He said miserably to Remus, who in return just smiled sadly at Sirius.

Draco walked into class; he immediately saw Harry and he made to go over and sit with him but Harry's earlier words stopped him. Harry just wanted to be left alone. But Draco didn't want to leave him alone.

I want to know him and I want him to know me, Draco thought. I want to know every happy and sad memory that he ever had. I want to know what his favorite subject in school is, I want to know what makes him smile, what makes him laugh, where he's ticklish, what his home life is like; how he was able to stay invisible for five years without anyone ever really noticing him, and everything that completes him. I want to tell Harry that I hate the dark side, and I refused the dark mark last year; I want to tell him that I have a cat at home named Hula because when I was a small child I found I had an obsession with hula hoops. I want him to know everything.

Draco smiled dejectedly at Harry and went to sit with Blaise. "Hello, Blaise…" He said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Hey, Draco." Said Blaise. "What's the matter?" Blaise had caught the forlorn look on his best friends face.

"I think I just had my heart broken and it was completely my fault." Draco dropped his head on his desk. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

Blaise nodded. "I will be asking later."

Neville walked into DADA and was immediately followed by Hermione and Ron, who were silent. He took his seat, as did his two best friends. "I told you it wasn't what you thought."

"I just thought it was…. ya know." Said Ron dropping his books on the table. "Me too." Hermione added.

"Oh, sometimes I hate myself." She cried. "What can we do?"

"Harry made it pretty clear that we should just leave him alone." Neville said.

"I know, but I feel horrible and I want to make it up to him. Anyway, when someone says that they just want to be left alone, they don't really mean it." She stated.

"What?" Said Neville. "I know you feel bad and all, Hermione, but he did mean what he said; he made that perfectly clear when he yelled so loud that everyone in Hogwarts probably heard him."

"Neville, Neville, Neville, don't believe everything you hear." Hermione said. "Besides you don't have a woman's intuition."

"That you don't mate." Said Ron. "Unless there is something that you aren't telling us." Ron patted Neville's chest, laughing. "Nope, he's a man."

Neville lightly punched Ron in the arm. "Shut up."

"CLASS!" Bellowed Professor Black silencing the class. "I heard from a student that you learned about Boggarts in your 3rd year. Is that correct?" He asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, it is, Professor." She said as she lowered her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryfinndor. As I was saying, since you learned about Boggarts, the one creature that turns into what you fear the most, I was able to receive permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to teach you about Dementors."

Many of the students gasped at this statement. "Yes, we are indeed going to learn about Dementors. Is anyone able to tell me a single fact about this creature?"

Mr. Longbottom?" Said Remus picking a random student.

"It forces you relive the one memory that you fear the most."

"That it does." Said Sirius wrapping his arms around himself. "That is does." He whispered quietly but everyone heard him and shivered.

"We will also later in the year, personally confront these creatures." Announced Professor Lupin.

"WHAT?" Shouted Draco Malfoy outraged. "You can't do that."

"I assure you we can." Said Sirius. "We have authorization from the Headmaster. You need to be able to confront these creatures and face your ultimate fear. That is yours and our goal this school year."

After an hour and half of questions from students that strongly objected to the idea of facing a dementor, the bell rang.

"Have a great day and get out of here." Said Sirius playfully. All the students bustled out of the class. Most of the students were livid that they were going to face a dementor.

Harry slowly walked out of the class. He couldn't care less either way with what they were going to be doing. Why care? He was devoid of all feelings and possible friends.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Hope you liked it… **

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You all are officially my favorite people! 

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK Bluumberry, janey, dagget, and **

**BrokenPorcelainDoll for telling me about my mistakes throughout the last chapter! …You all helped me so much. Thanks!**

**THIS CHAPTER SHOULD HOPEFULLY ANSWER SOME OF THE QUESTIONS THAT YOU ALL HAVE ASKED!**

**Disclaimer…. I don't own…**

**Here is the chapter! Hope you like it!**

"Spill Draco." Blaise commanded as he sat down in the Slytherin common room.

Classes for the day had finally ended and everyone, including the professors, were glad. It seemed as if the professors had finally gotten serious and the students had become a handful as well as a nuisance.

"Tell you what?" Draco said avoiding the subject. He didn't want to talk about this; he didn't even have a clue as to why he had told Blaise that he had had his heart broken. Draco knew that he didn't want to tell anyone but he had went and said stuff and now Blaise was going to demand that he tell all.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." He said sitting back. "You had better tell me or I will have to use some major threats to get what I want."

"What threats? Nothing can hurt me." Except for a certain raven haired boy.

Blaise sat forward and leaned towards Draco, who had leaned forward as well. "Draco, do you happen to remember a certain fifth birthday party, a bunny, Professor Snape, and handcuffs?"

Draco gulped. Oh yeah, he remembered that. "I haven't got a clue as to what you are talking about, Blaise."

"I think you do, Drakkie boy." He said smirking and patting Draco's knee. "And I won't hesitate to use that information to get what I want."

"You are so sly." Draco said stating a fact about his best friend.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you think I was placed in Slytherin?"

"Go ahead use it. I'm still not going to tell you." Draco said simply, hoping that his best friend would just give up.

"Draco?" Blaise questioned looking innocent.

"Yes?" Draco replied cautiously.

"Maybe you remember this one. Eighth birthday party, Professor Snape, a monkey named Bob, a tickling charm, and Barney?"

"Oh, dear God." Draco said covering his eyes.

"So you do remember that one."

"Why the hell did you have to remind me? I still have the scars from that particular day. It was horrible."

"You may have thought it was horrible but your guests thought otherwise. It was priceless. Now, answer me this. Do you want that particular story to be leaked all over Hogwarts by breakfast tomorrow?"

Draco glanced around the Slytherin common room. They were hardly alone as the common room was packed with students doing their homework, talking, and just goofing off. "Let's go to our room." Draco said standing up and leaving Blaise.

Blaise hastily got up from the couch and ran to catch up with Draco. "Finally, I'm going to get some answers. Hopefully ones that begin with the end of last school year." He said to himself. "Draco, wait up."

Draco paused in his step and then continued to walk. "There I waited."

"You're so mean." Blaise pouted. "Why do you hate me?"

Draco mock glared. "For one you're an annoying prat and you have way too much ammunition over me." Draco held the door open, "But other than that you're an okay guy."

"That's why you love me." Blaise said walking into the room and past Draco.

"Whatever."

Blaise took one look around their room and sighed. It was a mess again. Then again, Draco's part of the room was spotless as it always was. "Draco, I will pay you to clean my side of the room."

"Never."

"Why?" Blaise complained. "I would do it for you."

"No you wouldn't." Draco said looking at Blaise and throwing a pillow in his direction. It hit its intended target.

"Draco!" Exclaimed Blaise. "You're so mean."

"That's why you love me." Draco said stealing Blaise's words.

"Fine. Now tell me what is going on with you lately." He said getting stern. Something was indeed going on with his friend and it was killing Blaise not knowing.

"All right." Draco said lowering himself onto his bed and lying down. "It all began last year."

"That's what I thought."

"Do you want to hear this or not? I do not happen to like interruptions, as you know."

Blaise smiled sheepishly. "I know, my bad. Continue on." He waved a hand in Draco's direction.

"Glad I have your approval. Anyway, as I was saying last year was the year that my father finally told me that I was to receive the Dark mark."

"But Voldemort wasn't even back until the end of the year, and Neville destroyed him right after he was reborn." Blaise said once again interrupting. Draco decided to not correct him for interrupting because it was probably bound to happen anyway.

"I know, but father was impatient and he wanted it done as soon as possible so I could be presented as a gift to the Dark Lord."

Blaise gasped. "Your own father would do that?"

"He would," Draco, said coldly. "He is a ruthless cold hearted bastard."

"And I thought my father was bad. What about your mother?"

"She wasn't too happy with my father after he made that announcement. Actually she was downright furious. She headed straight to Professor Snape, who I found out was a spy for the light."

"Are you kidding me? Our Professor Snape? A spy for the light? You have got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not. I found out that Mother was a spy as well." Draco said.

"Wasn't it a bit dangerous for your mother to spy on Lord Voldemort?" Blaise asked concerned. "Every Slytherin knows that Voldemort puts numerous Cruico's on the Death Eaters at every meeting."

"My mother wasn't spying on Voldemort."

"Then who?" Blaise asked confused.

"She was spying on my father." Draco said closing his eyes. "When my mother had married my father he wasn't that bad of a guy. She loved him, they had me, but then he changed. Anyway, long story short, my mother told Dumbledore what my father was planning to do and my mother and I stayed at Hogwarts for protection. She got a divorce from my father and we left the Malfoy manor."

"Where are you living now?" Blaise asked concerned. He couldn't believe all of this happened to Draco and he hadn't had a slightest clue that something was going on. And he called himself a best friend.

"Turns out mother was having an affair."

"WHAT!"

"She was, and since my mother is no longer married she's dating this man."

"Draco, oh my God, who? Is he providing a livable estate? What's he like?" Blaise said quickly.

"The one and only Severus Snape." Draco said proudly. Sev was his Godfather and Draco couldn't have asked for anyone better. Sev was always there for him; Draco could talk to him about anything that he couldn't go to his mother for.

"Pro… Profess…No…. really? Are you sure?" Blaise said faintly as he leaned back on his own bed. "Where are you living?" He couldn't believe this.

"At Hogwarts during the school year, and then Snape Manor during the summer. It's actually not bad. I love it. Snape isn't as bad as he is in class. He isn't anything like we see him during the day. Though… I think he is the same to all the Gryfinndors." Draco stifled a giggle, as did Blaise.

"Well, if you are happy, then I'm happy as well." Blaise stated.

Draco sat up and went to his friend. Blaise sat up as well, and they embraced each other in a friendly hug.

"So… tell me about this broken heart." Blaise said in Draco's ear.

"Do I have to? I guess I might as well since I already told you all of that."

"You might as well." Blaise was jumping with joy, inside of course.

Draco took his spot on his bed, as did Blaise. "You know Potter?"

Blaise looked at Draco thoughtfully. "You mean that boy that looks like a first year and no one really remembers him?"

"That would be the one."

"You like him? Draco, that's so cute. Awe I can see the children now." Draco smacked Blaise on the head playfully; he had a way of over exaggerating everything. "But Draco that makes no sense."

"What doesn't?"

"On the train that day, you looked at him as if he was a speck of dust."

"I know. I… I really don't know why I did that."

"Try to think."

"I think it was at first I didn't really know who he was and I didn't really care… but now I can't get him out of my head. When Weasel thought something horrifying was in the luggage compartment and we all came upon Harry, I was kind of scared of what I was feeling for him, and my natural reflex when I can't deal with certain issues is to be rude and that's what happened."

"Ah."

"That's all you can say? After I spill all my thoughts and feelings?" Draco asked surprised.

"You love him, so why is your heart broken?" Blaise asked ignoring Draco's question.

"Well, the Weasel and I were fighting over him and I went a little too far. I said that Harry was mine and no one else's."

"How does that dignify a broken heart?"

"Harry completely freaked out. I guess he has a deal with people claiming ownership over him. Anyway, he yelled at everyone to just leave him alone and then…. he ran."

"I see. Well, we're just going to have to win him back." Blaise said simply, Draco was confused.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you okay with this?" Draco said gesturing to all that he had just told Blaise.

"Because you're my best friend and you deserve the best."

Draco looked Blaise in the eyes. "Thanks…. for everything."

"Don't mention it. You do know that Pansy isn't going to be too happy, now that she has competition."

"Ugh… Don't remind me. When is that girl going to get a clue?" Draco said using his hand to smack his head.

"It's time for dinner. Want to go down to the Great Hall with me to grab a quick bite?" Blaise said suddenly.

"No, I don't think I will this time."

"Harry will probably be there."

"I quick bite won't hurt." Draco said standing up and heading towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Blaise was still sitting on the bed looking at Draco. "Come on!"

Blaise stood up and calmly took his time walking towards Draco. "You are so cruel." Said Draco tapping his foot on the floor.

"Once again, that's why I'm a Slytherin." Blaise said.

Harry sat at the Gryfinndor table, playing with his food, which looked nauseating. He didn't know what was wrong with him today. He had yelled at the one guy that had ever really talked to him nicely. It was Draco's own fault, Harry reasoned.

Harry wasn't a possession that could or would be ordered around. That had happened too much in his home life and Harry wasn't going to let that happen in the magical world. If it did, it just might break him.

"Hello, Harry." Said a voice timidly. Harry looked up from his nasty food and gazed into Hermione Granger's smiling face; Ron and Neville next to her.

"I thought I told you all to leave me alone."

"I know that you didn't mean that, and well…I…we were hoping that you would join us while we go visit Hagrid's."

"No."

"Please, it's quite fun." Said Hermione.

"I said no…and for your information I did mean it when I said to leave me alone. Do I have to get a restraining order against you? What is it going to take to make you all understand that I have no intention of ever wanting to talk to you, be friends with you, or ever associating with you?" Harry said.

"I…I don't…." Hermione stammered with tears shining in her eyes.

"That was uncalled for." Said Ron, stepping up in Hermione's defense. "Apologize."

"You all are unbelievable. First you want me to be your friend and now you're commanding me to apologize when all I was doing was stating the truth. I have to go. Congrats, this will be the second time that you have been able to ruin my dinner." Harry said as he stood up and once again left the Gryfinndor trio standing there speechless.

"Unbelievable." Harry muttered as he walked out of the Great Hall shaking his head.

"Harry? May I have a word?" Said Draco as he walked towards the Great Hall and in Harry's direction. Blaise decided to stand back in the shadows to let this, whatever this was, play out.

"No."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Said boy turned towards Draco as if waiting for him to elaborate as to why he was sorry.

Draco took up the silent offer. "I'm sorry about this morning before class. I didn't mean to make it sound as if you were a possession. I never intended it to make it sound like that."

"Then how did you mean to make it sound?"

"I just… I was mad that the Gryfinndors were pestering you and I just exploded. I'm used to getting what I want and they were trying to take what I want."

"And what do you want, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I want you."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
Hope you liked it!  
See you next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVELY REVIEWS! LOVED THEM ALL! THANK YOU! **

**CLALELIA I WILL NOT GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO MY HOUSE…. LOL**

**Disclaimer…. I don't own it**

**Hope you like the chapter**

"Wait! What? I don't understand." Harry said shaking his head." I just…what? I don't…"

"Harry, what is there to not understand? I like you." Draco said trying to understand why Harry was freaking out. Draco started to walk closer to Harry.

"How?" Harry said looking up.

"How what?" Draco asked confused. He had just confessed his feelings to Harry and he wasn't getting any returned feelings from Harry.

"How can you possibly like someone like me?" Harry asked mystified.

"How can I? Well, you're beautiful, smart, you have the most gorgeous eyes, and I just know. I have this feeling."

"No! It's not possible." Harry said looking Draco right in the eyes.

"Yes it is."

"No, I'm a freak. It's not possible to love a freak." Harry whispered.

"A freak? Harry…"

Harry couldn't take this. It was all too confusing. Draco had to be wrong. He had to be. It just wasn't possible that someone could love him. The Dursley's had said so.

"Harry?" Draco pulled Harry into an embrace, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry, finally coming out of his thoughts, found Draco hugging him. He forced himself out of Draco's embrace and turned to run. "Draco, just stay away. I don't want to contaminate you with my freakiness." He ran.

Draco stood there for a moment. What had just happened?

Blaise was confused as well, but he knew what to do. He walked to his best friend, who looked on the verge of tears but he knew he would never let them fall. "Draco." He said, trying to pull Draco from his thoughts.

Draco turned to Blaise.

"Go to him." He commanded.

Draco nodded and ran after Harry.

Harry ran as fast as he possibly could; he didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was lost. And as he was running he was getting more lost by the minute. Harry's thoughts were a mess. He kept asking himself over and over again the same question. How was it possible for someone like Draco Malfoy to love someone like Harry, the freak?

If Draco did really love Harry that would prove that the Dursley's were wrong, or mostly Vernon.

His uncle had raised, if you could call it that, him to believe that it was not promising that someone could ever love Harry. It was a fact, in Harry's mind. It just wasn't conceivable. Draco was wrong and that was all that there was to it.

Harry turned a corner and saw where he was, Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, the one place that no one would ever think to look for him. He ran into the bathroom and took a quick glance around his surrounding's. He was indeed alone.

He walked up to the mirror and looked at himself really hard. All Harry saw was his messy hair, dull eyes, and scars. He couldn't see the scars, for they were under his robe, but he knew they were there; all the scars that he had received from Vernon. He knew that he deserved them but it didn't mean that he liked them.

Harry unbuttoned his robe, and carefully lifted it over his head. He let it ungracefully drop to the floor. At this point he didn't really care that much for being neat, not that he ever did.

Harry gazed back into the mirror, and finally saw all the horrible and disgusting scars that marked him as a possession; the one thing that he hated most in his life. The scars that marked him on his chest were still invisible to the human eye, but the scars on his arms are what Harry was staring at.

Silent tears made their way down Harry's face.

He hated it. He was so confused. He didn't understand. Why did everything happen to him? What had he ever done to have Vernon do this to him?

The answer was simple; Harry was a freak, a defect, and an imperfection; something that didn't deserve to exist. Vernon had told Harry that almost every day, more than once when Vernon would beat him.

Then it occurred to Harry that it was true.

Harry raised his arm, and wiped the tears from his face. It was pathetic, he had cried more times this year at school than he had ever before.

The scars caught Harry's attention. They were ugly, all red, and it made Harry angry. He didn't know why they made him angry but they did. He couldn't stand them being there.

Harry slowly looked at his hands to the scars; he raised his left hand and dragged his nails across his right arm, ever so slowly. The pain was unbelievable. Harry wanted more of that feeling. He brought his nails back down on his arm and started scratching much faster, as fast as he could.

The cuts from his previous beating opened and started to bleed freely. Harry, recognizing that that arm was done, moved to the other. He brought his nails on his left arm, and he cried.

He couldn't stand it. It hurt so much, everything hurt so damn much and he didn't have a clue as to what to do. Harry beginning to feel dizzy slumped to the floor, still slowly bringing his nails down his arm.

"Why?" He croaked. "Why?" He started to shake, in the process banging his head on the sink until he lost consciousness.

A being in one of the cubicle's floated out of the bathroom. If she could cry, tears would be streaming down her face.

Draco ran in the direction that he hoped that Harry had run. "Please be this way." Draco ran down a corridor, turned a corner, and then came to a fork in the road.

"Think Draco." He said to himself. "Think."

To the left were lots of classrooms and to the right, were lots of classrooms as well. "Merlin, you couldn't have made this any easier could you?" He asked no one in particular. "Damn it! Hmm…to the right." He ran.

What was Harry talking about? He thought. What is going on in his head?

"I need help." Said a female voice, as Draco ran through a fog that felt like ice. "Can you help me?"

Draco shivered and looked into Moaning Myrtle's face. "Go find a psychiatrist. They can help you more than anyone else here."

"Please help me." Myrtle begged.

"No, damn it. I'm looking for someone." Draco shouted at her, as he began to run again

"I'm not the one that needs help, that boy does." Draco stopped running and turned back to Myrtle.

"What boy?" Please don't let it be Harry. Please, Merlin, don't let it be Harry.

"The boy with black hair."

"Take me to him." Draco commanded. What did you do Harry?

"Follow me." She said as she floated towards her lavatory. "We have to hurry."

Myrtle and Draco made it to her bathroom in record time, and Draco rushed towards the slumped figure on the floor, "Oh, Harry." He turned Harry over and gasped when he saw his arms. "What did you do?"

Draco grabbed Harry's robe and placed it over the small boy to cover him, then lifted him in his arms. Harry's head leaned against his chest. He's so light, Draco thought. "Thank you Myrtle. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, just get him some help." She said as she dived into her toilet.

"I will." Draco whispered. "I'm going to help him."

Draco rushed out of the bathroom and looked down both hallways to see if anyone was there. No one was. He continued down the hallway and he rushed to the dungeons to get the help that he needed.

"Rainbows and butterflies." Draco whispered to the portrait that guarded Snape's personal quarters. I will never understand why he chose that password, Draco thought. "Please be here." He whispered as he stepped inside the room.

"SEV!" He shouted. "SEV!"

"What?" Snape said as he came out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me as I was getting a shower?"

"This." Draco said as he set Harry on the couch, removing the robe and showing the blood running down Harry's arm. "Please help him."

"Oh, Merlin." Snape whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't really know." Draco answered truthfully. "Help him."

"All right. Go into my potions lab and get me the potion bottle that contains a blue substance."

"Okay." Draco rushed away.

Severus took a hard look at Harry James Potter. "I am so sorry." He sighed. "I should have been there."

"Here it is." Draco said running back into the living room.

"Lift his head, we need to ease it down his throat." Draco carefully held Harry's head in his hands, stroking his hair in the process as well.

Sev opened Harry's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat slowly, rubbing his throat to ease the potion down. "There you go." Snape said to Harry. "Just swallow it."

"Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked hesitantly, gazing at Harry's sleeping form with something undistinguishable in his eyes that Snape couldn't place.

"He will be fine. That potion was to stop the bleeding and make the cuts scar." Snape said reassuring Draco. "He should wake up in a few hours."

"That's good." Draco said wearily. "Thank you for helping him."

Snape nodded. If only I could have helped him sooner, he thought. "You should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine." Draco said yawning. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Draco, you are about to fall asleep. He won't wake up for a few hours." Snape said sternly.

"But…"

"No, and if it will make you feel better, I will wake you when Harry starts showing signs of stirring."

Draco nodded. "Okay." He gently set Harry's head on a pillow and placed a blanket over Harry. He looks so peaceful, Draco thought.

Draco then did something that surprised Snape; he bent over Harry and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Draco." Snape said slowly as Draco walked into his own personal room that had been added when he and Narcissa had begun to date.

"Remember to wake me!" He shouted.

A couple hours later, Snape sat on his favorite chair reading about the crucial ingredients in a stabilizing potion when he saw out of the corner of his eye, movement on the couch. Harry was waking.

Snape set down his book, and went to wake Draco.

Draco was lightly snoring when Snape nudged him with his hand. "Draco."

Draco grunted in reply. "Draco!" Another grunt. Snape lowered himself on his knees and blew air in his godson's ear. It had the desired affect. Draco sat straight up and cursed.

"What in the hell was that for?" Draco said.

"Well, if his royal highness would like to know, Harry is waking up." Snape said standing and walking to the door. "Go to him."

Draco was up and out of the bed before Snape had even muttered the 'go to him'. He's waking up, Draco thought. Inside he was jumping with joy.

Draco stood on his knees watching Harry as he stirred. He's so gorgeous.

With his eyes still closed, Harry raised his arm to his eyes, and winced as well. "Ow." Harry, ignoring the pain, rubbed his eyes, and slowly opened them. He was met with the smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? What happened?" Harry asked as he sat up still wincing.

"Well…." Before Draco could explain, everything came back to Harry. Draco claiming that he liked Harry, the confused thoughts, running, looking in the mirror, and finally trying to rid himself of all his scars.

"I'm sorry." Harry said catching Draco off guard.

"Sorry for what?"

"For you having to help me." Harry confessed. He was always ruining everyone's lives; first his parents, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and now Draco. He was pathetic.

"Don't ever say that." Draco said. "I would always help you."

Harry just shook his head; it was clear that Harry wasn't going to be able to talk sense into Draco at the moment. He adverted his attention to his arms.

Draco caught the glance. "Why did you do that?" He motioned to Harry's arms.

Harry shrugged.

"You didn't scrape your arms across a nail when building a computer desk did you?" Draco said lifting his eyes to Harry's.

"I did." Harry lied. "I really did."

"No, you didn't, don't lie to me." Draco said accusingly.

"Fine. I didn't!" Harry said glaring. "Is that what you wanted to hear." What did Draco want from him?

"Promise me you won't do it again." Draco said.

"Come again? What?" Harry said puzzled.

"Harry, don't try to divert my attention. Promise me you won't ever cut yourself. If you ever have the need to cut yourself just come to me or even Professor Snape. We will help you," Draco said comfortingly.

What the hell? Harry thought. He looked at his arms. I guess they look like marks that you would get from cutting, he thought. Should I tell him the truth? Harry debated. No, I couldn't. I'll just let him believe what he wants to.

"Harry?" Draco said.

Harry looked from his arms to Draco's eyes. They're like silver, Harry thought. "I will try to not cut again." He whispered.

"Harry, I want you to promise."

"I…I promise." He said still speaking softly. "I might not be able to keep that promise but I really will try."

Draco smiled. "Thank you, Harry." He got off the floor and moved to sitting next to Harry. He slowly put his arm around Harry. He tensed at the contact but Harry finally relaxed into Draco's strong arms.

"You're so warm." Harry mumbled into Draco's chest as he closed his eyes. Draco began to stroke Harry's wild hair.

"Go to sleep." Draco whispered.

"Okay." Harry said not complaining the least bit when he was told to do something. "Get more comfortable." Harry demanded sleepily.

Draco complied by carefully lifting Harry from the couch, laying himself on the couch and then holding Harry in his arms as if protecting him. "Much better." Harry mumbled.

"Goodnight Harry."

Draco received no response. Harry was already asleep. Draco then decided to follow his own advice and succumbed to the dream world.

Snape, standing at the door into the living room, wiped a stray tear from his eye. He really had failed Harry. He was now determined to make up for it. "I'm sorry."

WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Hope you liked it!  
See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE SO AWESOME! **

**Once again someone corrected me on my grammar, so would someone like to offer to be my beta reader?**

**Disclaimer…. don't own it….**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

"Boys?" Severus said to the sleeping boys on the couch. "You need to wake up." Draco and Harry didn't really have to wake up, since it was Saturday, and there were no classes, but he didn't think the boys wanted to spend the day sleeping when they could be doing more productive things.

"Five more minutes," Draco muffled into his pillow as Harry nuzzled deeper into his own pillow, Draco's chest.

"Well, sleep as long as you want, if you want to waste the day away. Breakfast is almost over."

"Be quiet. Sleep time." Draco said getting annoyed that his godfather wouldn't shut up.

"All right," Snape said patting Draco's shoulder. "Guess you don't want to go to Hogsmeade." He smirked as Draco opened his eyes.

"What are you talking about old man?"

Snape continued to smirk. "Lose that tone of voice and I just might enlighten you."

"Hogsmeade?" Draco questioned, losing his attitude.

"Yes; Dumbledore has decided that the students deserved a treat for surviving the first week of school," Snape sneered. "More like the boy-who-wouldn't-die and his cohorts."

"Just like that old fool," Draco said concurring with Snape. Draco transferred his attention from Snape to Harry, who began to move again. "He looks so peaceful."

"He does." Snape agreed.

Draco gasped.

"What?" He said.

"Is Severus Snape, the man that lives to torment Gryfinndor's, getting a soft spot for a certain Gryfinndor? What's next? Neville Longbottom?" Draco said with a straight face but breaking into a soft laugh when he saw Snape's face. He was trying to glare and not smile at the same time.

"You really do care. Don't you?" Draco asked seriously.

"I do," Snape said as he caressed Harry's cheek, which Harry turned into.

"Why do you think he did it?" Draco asked suddenly, referring to Harry's arms.

"I haven't a clue Draco," Snape lied.

"I wish we knew," Draco added. "Maybe he will tell us some day."

"He just might, but do not even think of pressuring him into telling you," Snape said, knowing what his godson was like.

"I would do no such thing," Draco said horrified. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do but I also know what you are like," Snape glanced at Harry; he had a smile on his face. "You are possessive Draco." Draco looked outraged. "Now, that is not necessarily a bad thing. You just need to be gentle with him."

"I will," Draco stated.

"I fear that one wrong move with this boy, and he just might break," Snape whispered ignoring Draco's statement.

"I promise I won't hurt him," Draco said confidently.

"I hope you keep that promise," Snape said seriously.

"What time is the visit to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked changing the subject. He wasn't sure why, but talking about Harry like this was making him a bit uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that Harry was right there and could wake up at any moment.

"It's just after breakfast," Snape informed him. "If you would like to go, you should probably wake Harry and then go eat some breakfast. I don't want Narcissia to be on my case when you pass out from starvation."

"I wouldn't, but that would be dreadfully funny to see mother yelling at you," Draco said imagining it. "I would love to see that."

"You won't," Snape said glaring. "Go eat, before I force you to eat."

"All right," Draco said. "I would like to see you try." He added as Severus started to walk away.

Snape paused in his step. "I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that." He continued with his intended course to his bedroom.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, rubbing circles on his back. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Why?" Harry pouted sleepily. "I don't wanna."

"You need to, we need to go eat."

"I don't want to eat, I never really eat anyway." Harry said drowsily.

"What!" Draco exclaimed. "What do you mean you don't eat?"

Harry sat up straight, still on Draco. "I didn't mean that. I was partly asleep. You can't believe everything I say when I'm still asleep."

"Harry, what did you mean?" Draco said ignoring Harry's rant.

"Nothing; it was a bunch of nothing."

"I don't believe you," Draco said.

"Well, then I guess you don't trust me do you?" Harry said as he got up from the couch, and grabbed his robe.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked puzzled.

"I can't be in the company of someone who doesn't trust me. I won't live my life that way." Harry said as he put his robe on and started walking towards the door. "Thank you for helping me last night and I hope you live a nice life."

"What? Harry? What are you doing?" Draco asked as he stood up from the couch and followed Harry to the door.

Even though Harry was tiny compared to Draco, Harry clearly had the upper hand. "I know you said you liked me yesterday, but obviously you don't believe me when I tell you something and I can't, no, won't, be with someone like that."

"This is ridiculous," Draco said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What is?" Harry said angrily.

"You! You are."

"So now I'm ridiculous," Harry declared.

"No! This whole conversation is; I can't believe I'm even having this conversation."

"Well, believe it," Harry said turning the doorknob.

"Harry, wait. Can't we just rewind this whole morning?" Draco implored.

"Have a nice day," Harry said as he walked away, leaving Draco standing there speechless, his heart slowly melting.

"I can't believe I just did that," Harry said to himself as he walked towards his room. "It's his own fault; he should have just believed me. But no he had to question it. Why did he have to do that?" Harry briefly and quietly screamed. "I just don't get him."

"Harry?" Said Hermione as she came out of the Great Hall. "Harry? May I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry, not hearing her, continued his way toward his room, leaving her standing there, about to burst into tears.

"He must still be mad," Hermione said tearfully. "I guess I deserved it."

"Hermione?" Asked Ron, coming up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," She said, as Ron wrapped his arms around her. "I made a terrible mistake and I don't think there is any way to make up for it."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked baffled.

"Harry."

"Forget about him," Ron stated.

"I can't. I really hurt him with all my interfering and now I don't know what to do."

"I suggest that you just leave him alone." Neville said, hearing the conversation. Hermione gaped. "You did enough damage. I told you both to leave him alone when you first had this plan to become his 'best friend' but you ignored me. You did enough. Just leave him to himself. That's the best that you can do."

"But I feel so guilty."

"You should." Neville stated. "Now, let's go to Hogsmeade."

Draco stood there for the better of three minutes, just holding the door open, as if waiting to see if Harry would come back.

"Draco, close the door." Snape commanded, coming back into the living room.

Draco broke out of his trance and shut the door. "Did you hear all of that?"

"I did."

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, walking to the couch and sitting back down. "I don't get it."

"You pressured him to talk. Even though I wasn't in here, I was able to hear every word." Snape said.

"You were eavesdropping."

"No, I just have excellent hearing," Snape said correcting Draco. "Obviously, not eating is a sore subject with Harry."

Draco looked to Snape. "Could you…?"

Snape interrupted him, "Yes, I could tell he was lying. It is common knowledge when a person is half asleep, that is when they are more susceptible to telling information that they would never tell when completely coherent."

"So I was right." Draco said.

"That you were."

"But what do I do?"

"Go to him," Snape said pointing to the door.

"What do I do after I do that? What do I say?" Draco wondered.

"What you say and do is up to your own accord," Snape informed Draco.

"You're no help." Draco said standing up and walking towards the door. "But thanks." He left.

"I need coffee." Snape stated. "Black."

Draco made it to the doors of Great Hall in record time, by running as quickly as he could, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. Where is he? Draco asked himself. "Blaise!" He shouted as his best friend came walking out of the Great Hall, with a biscuit in his hand.

"Draco," Blaise acknowledged. "How may I help my dearly beloved best fried?"

"Have you seen Harry, at all? Any sign of him?" Draco asked.

"Not since last night, when I told you to go to him," Blaise said. "Why? What's this about?"

"I made a stupid mistake, and said some stupid things; I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I haven't got a clue as to where he is."

"Why do you need to see Harry?" Asked a voice.

Draco and Blaise turned towards the voice, and came face to face with the Gryfinndor trio. "What do you know, Mudblood?"

"Lose the uncalled for language, and we just might enlighten you, Malfoy." Said Neville.

Draco growled. "Have you seen Harry, Granger?" He said a little bit nicer but still sneering.

"I have."

"Where?" He said getting annoyed.

Hermione gave Draco a knowing look. "He was headed that way." She said pointing to the right.

"I think he was headed toward his room," Draco said suddenly. "It's in the same direction."

"Thanks Granger," Draco said sneering as he started running again.

"Why did you tell Draco?" Asked Ron.

"I have a feeling," Hermione said.

"What feeling?"

"That maybe Draco is the only one that can help Harry."

"You got that right; maybe they can help each other." Blaise said looking at the trio. "Hello, I don't believe we have officially met. I'm Blaise Zabini." He said holding out his hand and smiling.

"I'm Hermione." She said taking his hand. "I think we are going to be good friends."

"I think so too. Seeing as we both have a clue as to what is going on with Draco and Harry."

Neville and Ron stood there bewildered, not understanding the least bit as to what they were talking about.

Harry was pacing back and forth throughout his room. "I can't believe I did that." He screamed at the top of his lungs; no one would be able to hear it, seeing how his room was sound proof. "He was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me! Ahhhhhhhhh." The mirror shattered and all the other items in the living room began to levitate, rising to the ceiling and circling above Harry's head.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he flung out his hand and the mirror repaired its self. "I am so stupid, it's not even funny. Why did I do that? Oh, Merlin, why?" He said as the mirror shattered again. "Shit!"

Harry repaired the mirror again. "I must have like fourteen years of bad luck so far."

Draco's face appeared in Harry's vision, and Harry blushed. "Merlin, wait till Vernon finds out I'm a poof." Harry laughed dryly. "He probably all ready knows."

A knock on Harry's portrait brought Harry out of all his thoughts of Vernon and his lecherous ways. "Hold on!" Harry shouted, as he made his way to the portrait.

He opened it, and Draco filled his vision. "Draco!" Harry exclaimed, a loud crashing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Draco asked trying to peer behind Harry, as he was blocking his vision.

"Nothing," Harry responded, as he glanced inside his room quickly, everything that had been floating in the living room had fallen to the floor, breaking. That must be twenty more years of bad luck, Harry thought.

"Harry?" Draco said, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Draco, didn't I tell you to have a nice life?" Harry asked getting serious.

"Yes." Draco said, unsure of where this was going.

"Then what are you doing here?" Harry questioned.

"I came to apologize."

"You can't."

"Please, let me make it up to you. Come with me to Hogsmeade; I won't pester you, or treat you like a possession and I will always believe you when you tell me something," Draco pleaded.

Draco was a bit ashamed of the way he was acting, as this was quite unlike himself, but he couldn't help it. He was in love. He would do anything for Harry to show that he was worthy; of course he was still the dominant; Harry just had the control at the moment.

Harry swallowed. "I will give you one more chance, but Draco, use it well, please don't make me regret giving you this opportunity."

"Thank you," Draco said happily, but with a guarded look for anyone that should happen to walk by.

Harry looked down. "You're welcome." He replied shyly.

I don't get you, Harry, Draco thought. First, he was angry, and commanding; now he's unsure and shy.

Draco looked at Harry, who was still looking at the floor, and leaned in and kissed his forehead. Harry looked up at Draco sharply, blushing madly.

Draco chuckled and held out his arm. "Shall we go?"

Harry looked at the arm, nodded, and took it. "Let's go." Maybe bad luck doesn't apply to me, Harry thought smiling as Draco lead him away from his room.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Hope you liked it!  
I was going to have Harry stay mad at Draco, but I was sure everyone would completely hate me…lol**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS… 

**Still looking for a beta!…If interested let me know!**

**Disclaimer…don't own it**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

"Where would you like to go?" Draco asked looking down at Harry. They had finally made it to Hogsmeade, after multiple visits back to Harry's room. First he forgot his wand, who forgets their wand? And then Harry had take one look at his robe, and deemed that he couldn't wear it, for it had blood stains, it's black. Who could tell?

Harry blushing replied, "Wherever you want to go."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I asked you to Hogsmeade, and now you get to decide where we should go."

"Well, um… I guess we could… if you want… can we just walk around?" Harry asked shyly.

"That's fine with me." Draco said smiling at Harry. "Are you nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked, letting his hair fall in front of his face.

"To me, yes, but to other people who don't really know you, no." Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco with a smile on his face, "And do you really know me, Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course. What type of person do you take me for?" He said keeping eye contact with Harry, as well as slipping his hand into Harry's.

Harry's face reddened, but he gripped Draco's hand tightly. "Well, if you know me so well, do enlighten me."

"What would you like to know?" Draco said as they passed the Gryfinndor's that were standing by the Qudditich shop.

"Anything."

"Well, you study very hard."

"Draco." Harry complained. "Anyone could figure that out. You have known me for about a week, what do you and only you know?"

Draco stopped walking, pulling Harry to a halt. "You have these eyes that are able to look deep into someone else's eyes and see their soul."

Harry stared.

"If someone wrongs you, they are immediately not considered someone that you want to associate yourself with."

Harry gasped, but nodded.

"And finally you wear your heart on your sleeve, that's why you are easily hurt." Draco concluded.

"Wow."

Draco smiled sheepishly at Harry, "For the past week, I've been staring at you, when I haven't been talking to you."

"I feel so ashamed." Harry said truthfully.

"Why?"

"I don't know anything about you." Harry said looking at the ground. "I feel guilty that you know all that about me and I know nothing."

Draco gently grasped Harry's chin, causing Harry to look directly at Draco, "Don't feel guilty, you haven't had a chance to learn about me yet, but hopefully if nothing goes wrong, we will be getting to know each other better in the near future." He said leaning down, meeting Harry's lips in a tender kiss.

Harry gasped, and Draco slipped his tongue in. It was heaven for both parties, his tongue glided over every crook and indention that was Harry's mouth. Draco pulled back, and looked at Harry with yearning.

He's so beautiful, Draco thought.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Draco gazing at him. He looks like an angel, Harry thought. Maybe he will be the one to save me. "Wow."

"Wow is right." Draco said, as grabbed Harry's hand again.

"Hopefully there will be more of that." Harry mumbled quietly.

"What?" Draco said. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, blushing. "It was nothing."

Draco smiled to himself; he had heard what Harry had said. Oh, there definitely would be.

"Do you want to continue walking?" Draco asked.

"Sure… as long as you want to." Harry replied. He didn't want to make Draco upset, if he didn't want to continue walking.

"I do." Draco said.

"There he is." Sirius said pointing, as Harry, along with Draco, walked by. Remus turned to where Sirius was pointing.

"Yes, there he is." Remus said. "What are you going to do about it?" He said as he sipped his Butterbeer.

"Um… nothing. I was just pointing him out." Sirius said a little put out.

"Siri, honestly, you have got to get a hold of yourself." He said as he set his drink down.

"But Remy." Sirius whined. "I want to get to know him."

"I can't help you with that. You are going to have to do it yourself."

"I know." He said as he slumped over in his chair, and took a swig of his drink. "But I don't know how to go about to doing that."

"You're going to have to decide that for yourself." Remus admitted.

"Love, you are no help." Sirius said.

Remus smiled. "I know."

"Jerk." Sirius replied playfully.

"But you love me." Remus said, stealing a quick kiss.

"Yum." Sirius said licking his lips. "Want to do that again?"

Remus leaned in towards Sirius, who as well leaned in, hoping to get another delicious kiss, "Maybe later tonight." Remus said as he picked up the paper that was next to Sirius' arm.

"So cruel." Sirius muttered as he took a swig of his drink.

"Look at this." Remus said looking at the paper.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It seems that numerous Death Eaters have been spotted around Hogsmeade, as well as Diagon Alley, in the last week or so."

"Shit." He replied. "Was the Ministry able to capture any?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Remus retorted.

"Damn." Sirius cursed. "What Death Eaters do we know of that are still running at large?"

"Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Lestrange, Nott, and Avery." Remus recited. "What do you think they want?"

"What their master wanted, world domination and absolute power." Sirius sneered. "Shit, I'm betting Dumbledore is going to be calling us all in real soon."

"Most likely." Remus said tiredly.

"Are you okay, love?" Sirius said, looking hard at Remus.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No, you're not." Sirius said seriously. "Let's get out of here." He said as he placed some money on the counter. "Come on." Sirius got up from the bar, and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are we going?" Remus said putting his coat on as well.

"Bed." Sirius replied, grabbing Remus, and stirring them out of the pub, and back to Hogwarts. "Let's get some rest, and enjoy each others company in our bed."

Remus blushed. "Sounds like a plan."

"So are you saying that Draco likes Harry?" Asked Ron for the billionth time since they had arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione replied exasperated. "That is what I am saying."

"So he's a poof?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione said sharply.

"No." Ron said. "That would be a little prejudice seeing as how Charlie has a boyfriend." Ron informed Hermione.

"Charlie's a poof?" Asked Neville. "Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"I know what you mean." Ron said laughing. "Mom just about had a heart attack when he told us, moms cool with it though. Are you sure that Draco liked Harry though?"

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you, that yes, he does?"

Ron gulped. "This is the final time, I swear."

"It better be." Hermione said. "Hello, Blaise."

Blaise turned to Hermione. "Hello, Miss. Granger." He said with a smile on his face. "And how are you this lovely afternoon?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" She said blushing.

"I'm doing pretty good. I was actually looking for Draco, have you seen him?" Blaise replied.

"Actually, we saw Draco and Harry about ten minutes ago, they were headed down the street, in the direction of the Shrieking Shack."

"Thank you, Darling." Blaise said, lifting Hermione's hand and kissing it. "Good day, boys." He said to Neville and Ron, as he left in the direction that Hermione had pointed out.

"Who does he think he is?" Ron growled.

"What does that mean, Ronald?" Hermione glared.

"He's just using you." He replied. "He probably does that to all the women."

"I can't believe you." Hermione said angrily. "First Viktor and now Blaise." She said giving one last glare at Ron before storming away.

"I just messed up, didn't I?" Ron said.

"You did." Neville replied.

"I like this." Draco replied, as he pulled back from another kiss, that he had stolen.

"Me too." Harry said quietly. "But…."

"What?" Draco asked concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Just… do you think we could go a little slower?" Harry asked.

"Harry." Draco said sharply but lowered his tone of voice. "I only want to go as fast as you want to go." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I would wait forever for you."

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely.

"Draco!" Shouted Blaise, as he stopped the blond.

"Blaise?" Draco questioned, looking confused, as Blaise approached him and Harry.

"Draco." Blaise said again.

"Ah." Draco said as if something had just occurred to him. "Blaise, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter." He said.

Blaise looked at Harry, "Nice to officially meet you." He said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said smiling, as he took Blaise's hand.

"What do you need, Blaise?" Asked Draco.

"I need to talk to you." He said, glancing at Harry, "In private."

Draco looked at Harry, "Harry?"

"It's okay. Go ahead." Harry said truthfully. "When you're done talking, I will be by the fence right before the Shrieking Shack."

"All right." Draco said as he took another kiss, and then walked away from Harry, Blaise leading.

A figure dressed in black, growled as he saw the blond boy kiss the other boy. The boy turned and began to walk back up the path with his other friend, leaving the smaller boy all alone.

The boy, Harry, he had heard him called, turned in the opposite direction of the other two and started to walk away from the rest of the inhabitants of this small town.

The figure took to the shadows and followed the boy. He was going to make him pay.

Harry made it to the area by the Shrieking Shack, and just stared at its beauty. It may look old and raggedy but it held a lot of memories.

Harry turned quickly around as he heard a tree branch snap. "Who's there?" He didn't receive a response. "Hello?" He looked to the left and then the right; he was completely alone, cut off from everyone. Another snap made him take a step back, "Is anyone there? Please. You're scaring me." He said fearfully.

The wind blew, making a whistling sound, as a crow flew over the area that Harry was occupying. "Maybe it was a bad idea coming out here alone." He muttered as he turned to back to the Shrieking Shack, gripping the wooded fence.

Another snap, and then one hand covered Harry's mouth, stopping him from screaming, and the other grabbed him by the waist, preventing him from escaping. "Don't be frightened." The voice whispered deeply in Harry's ear, as he started to shake uncontrollably. "I will let go of your mouth if you promise not to scream for help."

Harry nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The person, released his hand from Harry's mouth, but used it to twirl Harry around, to receive a harder grip, preventing him from trying to get away.

"HEL…" Harry was cut off as the person slapped Harry across the cheek, causing him to tumble to the ground. "Please…why are you doing this?"

The person responded in giving Harry a quick kick to the stomach, "For turning my son into fag."

Harry looked up to see the face of Lucius Malfoy staring coldly at him, "What?" Harry cried. "I didn't."

"Do not lie to me, boy. I saw you both. It was disgusting." He said sneering. "I about lost my lunch."

"What do you want with me?" Harry whispered.

Lucius grinned, "I will let you know when I figure it out."

Harry shuddered at his tone of voice.

"HARRY!" Shouted Draco. "Where are you?"

Harry looked into the eyes of Lucius. "Call him, but do not even think about telling him about me, for you will regret it, dearly." He threatened.

"HARRY!"

"I'm over here!" Harry shouted.

"See you soon." Lucius said, giving Harry another kick in the stomach, making him cry out it pain, and disappearing.

"Harry!" Said Draco walking over the hill, and Harry coming into view. "Harr…" He said but stopped when he caught sight of Harry.

Harry was lying on the ground, hands on his stomach. Draco rushed to the smaller boy, getting on his hands and knees. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied automatically, tears making their way down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Draco asked concerned.

"I…. fell."

Draco looked at him disbelieving but didn't question it. "And your stomach?"

"I landed on a rock." Harry lied. "I think I might have broken a rib or two." He said honestly, they had been broken at the beginning of the week, but Draco didn't need to know that.

"We need to get you to the Hospital, so Madame Pomfrey can heal you." Draco said as he picked Harry up bridal style, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." Harry said, sniffling, as they made their way back to the castle.

Lucius growled from the trees.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Hope you liked it!**

Also….  
Who should get with whom?  
-Hermione-Ron

**-Hermione-Blaise**

**-Blaise-Ginny**

**-Blaise-Ron**

**-Ron-Pansy**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ****  
****I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO WANTED TO BE MY BETA!****  
****I NOW HAVE A BETA…. BrokenPorcelainDoll…THANK YOU! YOU ROCK! Her stories rock...so I suggest that you go read them!**

**Disclaimer… don't own it….**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Draco looked down at Harry as he continued to the hospital wing of Hogwarts; he didn't believe for one moment that Harry fell and landed on a rock, and in the process broke a couple of ribs. No, something else happened; it was clear as day when you took one glance at Harry's face, giving home to a large bruise in the shape of a handprint.

He's lying to me, Draco thought sadly. He really needs to learn to trust, maybe not everyone, but at least me.

Draco rounded the corner and walked into the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey!" He called out, searching for her.

"What is it?" She said as she came out of her office. "What has happened?" She asked as she caught a glimpse of Harry, who was unconscious in Draco's arms. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"He said that he fell on a rock." He said disdainfully, causing Pomfrey to look at Draco. "I don't believe it."

"Put him over there." She said motioning to the closest bed to the door. Draco carried Harry over to the bed and gently set him down.

"He said when I found him, that he thinks that he broke a couple of ribs." He said staring at Harry.

"All right." Madame Pomfrey took out her wand, positioned it over Harry and glided it over his body. "What are you still doing here?" She asked when she saw that Draco was still staring at Harry.

"I'm staying with Harry."

"Mr. Malfoy, leave." She commanded.

"No." He glared. "I am staying with Harry."

Madame Pomfrey threw him a dirty look, but dropped the subject of making him leave the infirmary.

"Is he okay?" He asked, finally tearing his gaze away from Harry.

"I haven't finished my examination at the moment. I would be able to finish if you would quit asking ridiculous questions." She barked.

Draco took a step back. "Fine." He replied as he took to staring at Harry again. "Get better." He whispered.

Madame Pomfrey was amazed; Draco Malfoy had been the most loathsome, hateful, horrible, and insufferable brat that she had laid her eyes on, but at this moment in time he was a caring, gentle, and concerned young man.

She looked at Draco, who was staring at Harry, with worry in his eyes; it really astounded her how one person, Harry, could change the temperamental Mr. Malfoy. "I'm done." She announced.

Draco looked up, "And?"

She sighed, "He does indeed have two broken ribs, a bruise across his face, many lacerations covering his arms, and he has a temperature of ninety-nine degrees that hopefully will not give me any trouble tonight."

"Tonight?" Draco questioned.

"You did not really think that I was going to let Mr. Potter leave my care tonight? Did you?"

"Please?"

"No!" She snapped.

"I'm staying with Professor Snape, he does just as high-quality healing as you do." He stated. "May I take him?"

"No." She said, not relenting.

"Poppy?" Said Snape coming into the infirmary.

"He is not leaving Severus."

"I will look after him; I always take special care of my more unique students." Severus declared.

Please, let him come." Draco added.

Poppy looked from Snape's passive face, to Draco's hopeful face and she relented. "Fine, let me get all of the necessary potions that he needs to take." She said as she walked to the cabinet, and pulled out certain potion bottles.

"Now, he needs to take these right when he wakes up." Poppy added, as she handed a bottle to Snape. "And he needs to take this after he eats a full meal, and I do mean a complete meal."

Snape held up a hand, stopping Poppy from going on. "Madame, if you remember I do know when he needs to take these, for I am the one that brewed these potions." Snape stated.

"Of course." Poppy said. "I do want him here in the morning, so that I may do my own check up."

"Naturally." Snape said as he lifted Harry from the bed, trying to not cause him further pain. "Come along, Draco."

Draco took one last glance at Madame Pomfrey, and then ran to catch up with his godfather. "Sev I can carry him for you." He desperately wanted to feel Harry in his arms.

"I know you can, but I am not stopping in the middle of the hall to pass the boy to you, just so you can hold him." Snape said as he continued to walk down the halls, Draco sulking behind him.

"What have you got there, Snape?" Asked Remus as he came towards the Slytherin's. "Is that…? Oh, Merlin, Harry? What happened?"

"He said fell, and landed on a rock." Draco informed Remus.

"Harry?" questioned Sirius as he came into view. "He did what? Fall?"

"That's what he said." Draco said.

"But…?" Sirius prodded.

"I don't believe him." Draco said. "Something happened, but when I asked he immediately lied."

"Where are you going? The Infirmary?" Remus asked.

"Already been there." Snape said sneering. "I'm taking care of him tonight."

"You, with my godson? I don't think so!" Sirius growled. "Give him to me." He commanded, holding out his arms. "I will take care of him."

"Do not be absurd." Said Severus, leaving everyone standing there. "We are going to my rooms and I, along with Draco, are going to care of him."

Draco glanced at his godfather, and then took off after him. He sure did walk fast, for being an old man, and carrying Harry.

"Snape!" Exclaimed Sirius. "Hand over my godson; I don't trust you to not turn him over to the rogue Death Eaters." Sirius stated.

Snape stopped in mid-step, turned to Sirius and glared. "If you care about your godson so much, where have you been for the past fifteen years?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but closed it. He didn't have a good excuse. Sure, Dumbledore had told him it wasn't safe to adopt Harry, or even tell him he was his godfather, but that didn't mean he couldn't be in the boy's life.

"Oh Merlin, I'm already a horrible godfather, and he doesn't even know it." Sirius said, tearing up.

"Siri." Remus said sadly. "You, as well as I, can be there for him now."

Sirius nodded, "Snape!" He shouted.

Severus turned to Sirius, and the wolf, "We're coming with you." Sirius said, leaving no room for objections, and started walking after the Slytherin's.

"So this is where the greasy git lives." Sirius said, looking around Snape's living room. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"I'm glad you approve." Snape said glaring, showing that he didn't give a damn that the Gryfinndor liked it.

Snape's living room was decked out in Slytherin green, with a hint of silver when looked out of the corner of your eye. There was a couch, along with a love seat, and a chair in front of a burning fire, showing off the room's homey side. If you look to the left there was a kitchen, and to the right there was a hallway, where Sirius figured the rooms as well as bathroom was located.

"He has good taste." Sirius muttered. "Not the color though."

"I'm going to leave Harry on the couch for now, at least until I head to bed." Snape said placing Harry on the couch. "I want to be able to keep an eye on him." He continued when everyone had stared at him.

Draco immediately took up residence on the end of the couch, as there was still room for him to sit comfortably. "Can we give him some of the potions now?" Draco asked as he placed a blanket over Harry's still form.

"I'm afraid we can't. He needs to be awake, and I really don't have the heart to wake him." Snape said as he sat on the chair.

"I didn't know you had a heart." Sirius mumbled.

"Don't even think about talking like that when you are in my quarters; I will have you out of here so fast you won't know what hit you." Snape threatened. "I'm only letting you stay in here for Harry's sake."

"Sirius," Remus said pulling him over to the love seat. "Don't start anything. You won't be helping any if you get kicked out of here."

Ron, along with Neville, sat staring at the fire in Madame Rosemerta's pub. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy."

"What?" Asked Neville.

"Were you even paying attention to me?" Ron replied shocked.

"Sorry, mate. I was…uh…. looking at someone."

"Really? Who?" Ron took a look around his surroundings. There weren't many Hogwarts students in here. "All I see is…. my sister."

Neville looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Wait! You were looking at my sister, as in Ginny?"

"I was…"

"Do you…. Do you like her?" Ron asked.

Neville gulped; here came the moment of truth. "I do."

Ron was deathly silent. "Are you okay with that? I would never do anything that you didn't approve of." Neville said as he heard Ginny laugh.

"You like my sister." Ron stated again. "I couldn't have wanted someone better for her!" He said smiling.

"What? I'm confused. You're okay with me liking her?"

"Why wouldn't I be? She's only been talking about you since she met you, and you are my best friend, as well as my brother." Ron stated patting Neville on the back.

"Thanks. Now what were you talking about?" Neville asked glad that that conversation had finally come and past.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Ron started again on his rant. "Hermione better not even think about getting with him."

"Are you jealous?" Neville asked seriously.

"Of Blaise? Never. But of Hermione rather." He said gravely. It took Neville a while to figure out what that meant.

Later that day, Snape was sound asleep on the chair, with his book opened on his lap. Sirius and Remus were resting in each other's arms on the love seat. However, Draco was walking back from the kitchen, having placed his empty cup in the sink. He went over to Harry, and just watched him.

_"You little shit!" Cursed Vernon as Harry tripped over one of Dudley's old toys, causing him to spill Vernon's coffee. _

_"I…I…I'm sorry." Harry said fearfully. "I'll clean that up…" He said as he dropped to the ground and began to use his over sized hand me down shirt to soak up the liquid. _

_Vernon growled, "First you fucking spill my coffee and now you are using the clothes that Dudley graciously gave you to clean it up?" _

_"I…I…" Harry stammered, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry." He looked at the ground. "What would you like me to do?" He asked hesitantly._

_"Die."_

_Harry gasped, looking at Vernon. "Go. Do it." He commanded. _

_Harry slowly stood up, not believing that his Uncle wanted him to kill his self. "Get in your cupboard, boy." Vernon said smacking the boy across the face."_

_The small boy nodded to his Uncle, and then hurried to his cupboard; the one place he was frightened of, but offered him solace. _

_"Wait!" Vernon shouted. Harry paused and turned to his Uncle. "Yes, Uncle?" _

_"Come here." He commanded. _

_Harry slowly made his way to his Uncle. He was scaring Harry, as his face was different. It looked more cruel than usual. "Yes?" Harry asked as he stopped in front of Vernon. _

_Vernon grinned. _

_Suddenly, Vernon had Harry by the wrist, and dragged him towards the sink that was full of steaming soapy water from the dishes that Harry had been in the middle of cleaning before he was sent to make his Uncle's coffee. _

_Vernon lifted Harry up by the waist with one hand, and with the other he pushed Harry's head into the boiling water. _

_Harry screamed as his face met the water, causing him to swallow the hot water. He gagged._

_Vernon laughed._

_Harry kicked his legs, but it was no use, Vernon had him tightly held. His Uncle brought Harry up from the water. He took a deep breath, and spit out all the water._

_"Please…STOP… please…" Harry cried. _

_Vernon forced Harry back in the water. _

_He was only six years old._

Harry was sleeping peacefully, but then everything changed. He tossed the blanket off and kicked at the pillows that Draco had previously been using at the end of the couch. It was as if Harry was battling an unseen attacker.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Draco getting on his knees and shaking Harry.

Harry responded by punching Draco on the cheek. "HARRY!" Draco shouted, waking up the three sleeping men.

"No…stop… please…" Harry's eyes snapped open, and landed on Draco. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T TELL!" He screamed, breaking into tears; he pulled his legs to his chest, rocking back and forth.

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Hope you liked it!  
And if you couldn't tell…. the majority of the reviews want Blaise to get with Ron. I'm sorry to everyone that wanted Blaise to get with Hermione. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU! LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA! BrokenPorcelainDoll! SHE ROCKS! **

**Glad everyone is happy with the Ron/Blaise pairing!**

Disclaimer…. don't own it… 

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER!  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Draco slowly walked towards Harry with his arms opened wide. "Harry? What are you talking about?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"I DIDN'T TELL! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Harry screamed; his eyes locked with Draco.

Sirius rounded on Draco with a glare on his face. "What did you do to my godson?"

Draco glared right back at Sirius. "I did nothing to him. I would never hurt Harry; I would protect him with my life."

"Then why is he screaming at you saying that he didn't tell?"

"I don't know." Draco said shaking his head. "I don't know."

"Harry?" Remus questioned, coming forward and talking with a comforting voice.

Harry left Draco's gaze and turned towards Remus. "Harry, what are you talking about? Can you tell me?"

"Please…I didn't tell anyone." Harry mumbled, still shaking. "Malfoy… I didn't tell. Don't hit me again." Harry dropped his head to rest on his knees. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shouted Sirius, causing Harry to lift his head and stare at him. "You hit him?"

Sirius was scaring Harry; the noise was too loud. "Please…stop…." Harry whispered, tears falling down his face. What did he do wrong?

Draco stumbled backwards. "I didn't…. I would never…"

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" Snape questioned. "Did you do anything to Harry?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "I didn't."

"Then what is he yelling about?"

"He's sick with fever." Stated Remus.

Sirius, Snape, and Draco all looked at Remus. "What do you mean? How do you know?" Asked Sirius.

"Look at his eyes." Replied Remus. "His eyes are misted over; a sure sign of fever."

"The fever that Madame Pomfrey was talking about must have escalated without any of us realizing it." Snape said, mostly to himself. "Since he is awake, or at least as awake as he will be at the moment, I'm going to go get the fever reducing potion, as well as the one to heal his ribs."

"Do you think it was just a dream?" Asked Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked as he tried to get Harry to rest in his arms; it wasn't working out quite well. Harry was too tense, and he was shying away when Remus tried to get close.

"What he was yelling about?" Draco asked quietly. "About me hitting him?"

"I think it was, though it could be more. We'll have to ask him about it in the morning when he is more himself and not sick with fever. Try to get some rest." Said Remus.

Draco drifted over to the end of the couch, but when Harry whimpered, he went over to the chair that Severus was occupying. It really hurt that Harry was afraid of him. What could have made Harry react to him like that? He took one look at Draco and screamed. Harry was afraid of what he looked like.

"Maybe." Draco muttered to himself.

"Maybe what?" Asked Sirius, having calmed down a bit.

"He saw me and then he started screaming. I'm grasping at straws, but maybe when he got hurt, it was someone else who had hurt him."

"What are you getting at?"

"Lucius." Draco spat, causing Harry to whimper in fear; Draco's eyes shot to Harry. "Was it Lucius?" Harry averted his gaze, but tears still fell. "It was." Draco stated. "My bastard of a father did something to Harry."

"You don't know that." Remus said.

"Have you read the paper? They said that many of the Death Eaters have been spotted around here and Diagon alley." Draco stated.

"It is a possibility but we won't know for sure until Harry is in his right state of mind." Remus said, moving his hand to Harry's hair, but stopping as Harry drew further into himself. Remus sighed.

"Here you go." Said Snape, coming back into the living room with a cup filled with a potion. "This should help him feel and sleep better." He walked over to Harry, holding the cup out. "Harry, you need to drink this."

Harry shook his head. "No…"

"It will make you feel better." Snape said in a kind voice that he only saved for his favorite students and the people he cared for. Severus got on his knees and looked Harry in the eye. "Please drink it."

"Why?" He asked fearfully.

"Do you feel like you have a fog over your eyes?"

Harry nodded. "I can't think…. well."

Snape nodded in agreement. "This will make the fog go away." He said as he held out the cup. "Do you want the fog to go away?"

Harry nodded, took the cup from Severus, and took a sip. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome, Harry." Snape said as he stood up. "You need to drink all of it."

"Okay." Harry said in a small voice.

"Harry?" Asked a timid voice.

Said boy turned in the direction of the voice. "Draco?"

"Do you know who I am now?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." He said, setting his now empty cup on the table, and started getting comfortable on the couch. "Sorry I yelled at you." He added as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay." Was the last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep.

"When he awakes we can ask him what he was yelling about." Snape said as he glared at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked rudely.

"You're in my seat."

"And?"

"It's my seat." He growled. "Out."

Draco jumped up from the chair. "Where do you expect me to sit?" He asked looking around.

"You can sit in my seat." Offered Remus, getting up from the couch. "I'm moving back over to the love seat with my love."

Draco said nothing, but all the same he went back over to Harry.

Two hours later, Narcissa walked into her lover's personal quarters and grinned at all the sleeping men in the living room. "Poor dears can't even handle a Saturday night." She muttered before walking into her room.

"You like Blaise." Spouted Neville as they walked into the Great Hall five minutes before dinner began.

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I think I do."

"How did you know?"

"I think it was when Blaise kissed Hermione on the hand. All I know is my stomach went into knots, and a little voice in my head was cursing Hermione to the seven levels of hell."

"Hopefully they have books down there." Said Neville.

"Why?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Because that's where she is going, if that comes true." Neville said, pointing to the Gryfinndor table.

Hermione was sitting there with Blaise, their lips locked. Hermione had her hands wrapped around his neck and Blaise's fingers were running through her hair.

"That bitch."

Neville turned to Ron, stunned.

"I can't believe it." Ron said as he started to walk towards them.

"Ron?" Neville said grabbing his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"Give them a piece of my mind." He said, leaving Neville and continuing towards the kissing couple.

"Shit." Neville said, but made no move to follow his best friend; this was his fight. "Hi Neville."

Neville turned to Ginny, who was sitting all alone. "Would you like to eat with me?" She asked, blushing.

"I would love to." Neville said, taking a seat across from her, blushing as well.

"I hate you." Ron declared.

Hermione and Blaise broke apart. "Ron? What's the matter?"

"I hate you."

"What? Why?"

"Merlin, you don't even know."

"Ron, surely she didn't do anything too bad." Blaise said looking at him with something in his eyes that Ron didn't recognize.

"Ron?" Hermione cried. "What did I do?"

Blaise stood up from the table. "Maybe we should continue this elsewhere." He said to Hermione and Ron, but mostly Ron.

"NO!" Ron yelled. "We will talk right here and now."

"Are you jealous, mate?" Blaise asked.

Ron turned red.

"I can't help it if the little lady likes me." Blaise admitted.

"Merlin." Ron muttered.

"Ron, do you like me?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears from her face.

"No."

"Don't lie." Said Blaise. "You're shining with jealously."

"Merlin, I don't like her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Then what, RONALD!" Hermione yelled, getting frustrated.

Ron looked at Blaise, who was looking at Hermione concerned; then to Hermione, who was still slightly teary eyed, but angry as well. Then Ron acted on the one clear thought that was running through his mind. He grabbed Blaise by the shoulders, leaned in, and kissed him. Ron pushed his tongue against Blaise's lips, who happily responded by opening his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

"Wow." Said Blaise as they finally parted.

"Wow, indeed." Ron said.

"That was hot." Hermione said with a red tint to her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron said. He had just kissed his best friend's crush; though he was a tad bit confused when Hermione and Blaise started to laugh uncontrollably. "What?"

"It was all a ploy." Hermione said.

"What?"

"I could tell you liked him, and he told me that he liked you as well." Hermione replied. "I knew that you would never do anything, so we came up with a plan to get you to act on your feelings."

"How? Did you know I was…?"

"A poof?" She finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Ron, I'm like a sister to you, I knew you were a poof since I met you." She concluded.

"Oh, right. So you're not mad?" I can't believe she knew before I did.

"Not at all; actually things with Viktor are getting pretty serious." She said smiling. "Now let's go eat." She added, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds good to me." Blaise said, grabbing Ron's hand as they sat down at the Gryfinndor table.

Narcissa, after dropping all of her belongings that she had just purchased that morning and taking a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath, walked back into the living. She was quite shocked when she had walked into Severus' quarters and saw Sirius Black, his lover Remus Lupin, her son, Severus, and then a boy that she had never met before, all in the same room. It was amazing that they hadn't killed each other as of yet.

Narcissa paused when she saw two eyes looking at her from underneath a mess of black hair. "Hello." She said pleasantly.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Harry." He answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry whimpered when he heard that name. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

She shook her heard. "No, you're not." She walked over to him. "Make room." She said gently.

Harry moved over to the edge to the couch to give her some room to sit. "Come here." She motioned for him to move closer.

Harry looked at her with confusion, but did as she commanded. When he was within reaching distance, Narcissia pulled him into her lap and held him. Harry was tense at first; he really wanted to jump out of her arms, but he resisted as she began to rub circles on his back. "You're tired." She said quietly, and Harry couldn't help but agree. "Go to sleep." She added, and Harry did.

Narcissia was in love. This child was so precious; she couldn't help but give him motherly comfort.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Hope you liked it!  
Random question…. should Hermione get with Viktor or do you all have someone else in mind or should she just not get a pairing?**

**Also…who should be dominant? Ron or Blaise?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOVED THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU!****  
****LOVE MY BETA! BrokenPorcelainDoll. SHE IS ALSO GOING TO BETA ALL MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO I DON'T KNOW IF ANYTHING IS MAJORLY GOING TO CHANGE. BUT IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT-GO BACK AND READ IT!******

**Disclaimer…. don't own it******

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER****  
****HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

"Mother?" Draco questioned with astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

Narcissa looked up from Harry's sleeping form and turned to her pride and joy; her son. "You do remember, dear son, that I live here." She stated with humor. "Am I that easily forgotten? You shame me Draco."

"Mother." Draco scoffed teasingly. "I could never forget you." He said as he walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "As if you would let me forget it." He muttered jokingly.

"I heard that young man." She said, laughing quietly. "And how are these dear men?" She asked gesturing to the other men occupying the living room.

"Fine." Draco stated. "Mother, why are you holding Harry?"

"He needed comfort." She said simply. "A couple hours after I got back, I came out here and he was sitting here. It broke my heart; here he was looking adorable, and he seemed so frightened. Whatever happened to the dear boy?"

"We really don't know, but I have a feeling that Father did something to him." Draco said furiously.

"That would explain it." Narcissa muttered to herself.

"Explain what?" Draco asked, sitting back down.

"When I introduced myself, he tensed up when I said Malfoy." She explained. "Oh, your father is going to wish he hadn't hurt this dear boy. He will now be facing the wrath of Narcissa Black." She said heatedly.

"Calm down, mother." Draco said. "You might wake someone." Draco was going to just say she would wake Harry, but then it occurred to him that should any of the other men wake up at this moment, they would throw a fit. It would be quite funny, but not good, not good at all.

Narcissa calmed herself, and began to play with Harry's hair. "He looks familiar." She said idly. "Where are his parents?"

"I don't know, I think he lives with his relatives." Draco said, and continued to explain when his mother looked as if she wanted more information. "On the second day of school, he got called out of class because his Aunt was sent to a hospital, and he was needed home. He missed two days of class."

"Oh, the poor boy." She said sadly. "That must be so hard on him."

Draco stayed silent, thinking. "Mother?" He said timidly.

"Yes, Draco?" She asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but there's something that I need to tell you." He said slowly. This was going to be hard.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Draco nodded. "I know, well, the thing is, I…um…I well…."

"Draco, one does not stammer." Narcissa chastised her son.

"Right. Sorry, mother. I like Harry." He said quickly.

Narcissa nodded. "I don't think anyone can help but like him. I know I do." She concurred.

"No, you don't understand; I _like_ Harry." He said correcting her.

"Oh." She said as her eyes widened.

"Are you fine with that?"

"That is so charming." She declared. "I want him to spend Christmas holidays with Sev you, and me. When is his birthday? No matter, I will ask him when he wakes. This is just so lovely." She rambled on.

Draco sighed in relief. She's okay with it. Thank Merlin. He smiled to himself when he heard all the plans that his mother was making. Poor Harry, he is now going to feel the loving wrath of Draco's mother.

"He's waking up." Narcissa said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Harry." She said, sitting up and stroking Harry's wild hair as he stretched. "Hello." She said as he sat up and gazed at her. "Do you remember me?"

Harry turned red and nodded. "Narcissa."

"That's right." She said happily. "I'm Draco's mother." She said signaling to where Draco was seated.

"You look like her." Harry said adorably to Draco.

Draco nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face. His stomach didn't hurt anymore, and his head was clear. Even his arms weren't searing with pain every time that he would move to lift something. "I feel excellent."

"That's an improvement." Draco said gladly. "Though you do need to eat a full meal; you have one other potion that you need to take."

Harry nodded. "I'm not really hungry."

"Not hungry? I find that hard to believe. You look like you don't weigh anything. I'd be surprised if you even weigh 120 pounds." Narcissa said in a chastising tone, she paused when she saw Harry flush. "What do you weigh?"

"I weigh somewhere around 105 pounds." He admitted while looking at the incredible designs on the blanket that was covering him.

"Only that much? Oh, Merlin." She said faintly. "We need to feed you."

"Can we later?" He asked hopefully. "When everyone is awake?"

Narcissa frowned, but she couldn't help but agree with Harry's request. He was just too darn cute. "All right." She said, causing Harry's face to brighten.

"Thank you!" He said, wanting to give her a hug, but he wasn't sure if she would let him. Why would she want to hug a freak?

"Harry." Draco said seriously, gaining said boy's attention. "What happened?"

"When?" Harry said innocently.

"By the Shrieking Shack."

"Nothing." He answered quietly. "Nothing happened, expect that I fell and hurt myself. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's all."

"No, it's not." Said Snape, opening his eyes. He had been listening to the conversation since Draco had awoken. He was not a heavy sleeper, and in his spying years, that had come in handy.

Harry gasped in surprise. "Nothing happened." He said silently.

"What did you promise?" Snape asked. "You promised someone something. What aren't you supposed to tell?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, what do you want? It was nothing."

"Was it Lucius?" Snape asked, making Harry tremble. "It was, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." Harry said shaking.

"You're lying." Snape stated, not relenting on his questioning. "Do you want me to use Veritiserum on you? I can and I will, if you don't tell me what happened." He threatened.

Harry closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. Either tell the truth or let Snape force the truth from his mind, where he could possibly see other things that Harry had no intention of ever telling anyone. Would it be such a big deal if Harry were to tell what really happened? It's not like Lucius could really do anything to Harry, if he stayed on school grounds.

He took one last deep breath, opened his eyes, and nodded. "It was. It was Lucius." He said slowly.

"It was as I thought." He said. "What exactly happened?"

"I…I was waiting for Draco to come back from talking with Blaise, when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to call for help…. but he had covered my mouth. He promised if I wouldn't scream, he would uncover my mouth. I nodded…. and he let go…. that's when I tried to call for help…but then he slapped me…." Harry unconsciously touched his cheek. "Then he yelled at me for turning Draco into a poof, and he wasn't happy with that." Draco got up from the chair and moved to Harry, pulling him into a hug. "He kicked me, and that's when my ribs broke." He lied. "Then Draco called for me, and he said not to tell anyone. I wanted to know what he wanted, but he said he didn't know yet, but would let me know." Harry finished with tears forming in his eyes; he wiped his eyes before they could fall.

"I'm so sorry." Draco said, with a few tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

Harry smiled sadly at Draco. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it isn't." Narcissa said outraged. "It's my damn ex-husband's fault. May that bastard rot in hell when he feels my wrath."

"I should have been there." Stated Sirius from the love seat, Remus next to him smiling miserably. "I'm sorry that that happened, Harry."

"Why do you care?" Harry asked. "You don't even know me."

Sirius looked stunned. "You're right, I don't know you." He said. "Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you this because it isn't "safe" but…. I'm your godfather." He admitted.

Harry stared.

"I know that you're shocked and you should be but I'm sorry."

"Why weren't you there?" Harry asked, livid.

Sirius assuming that Harry was talking about the Lucius incident, just kept mumbling that he was sorry. "I know, I should have been there but I didn't know that Lucius was going to do that."

"I don't care about that." Harry enraged. "Where were you when I got stuck with the Dursley's? Where were you when I went to a muggle school and never made a single friend? Where were you when I managed my first accidental magic at the age of three? Where were you when I started Hogwarts? Where were you when I was growing up? Where were you?" Harry said, yelling at first, but he started to break down into tears. "Where were you?"

Sirius got up and went to his godson. "I am so sorry." He said as Draco got out of the way, and he embraced his godson in a crushing hug. "I should have been there, but I wasn't. I should have ignored Dumbledore's rules, but I trusted him, thinking that he knew what he was doing and that it was right. But he was wrong, and I am sorry." He cried.

Draco, Remus, Severus, and Narcissa made their way out of the living room and into the kitchen. They wanted to give the godfather and godson some time to work everything out without interfering eyes.

Lucius stalked around his manor with ire shining in his eyes. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. He had gone to see son, risking his life, to try and talk some sense into his "off the path of darkness" son. He wanted to give his son another chance to be forgiven, and then to be made the heir of darkness.

However, when he saw his son sucking face with that… that… he didn't even know what to call that freak of a boy. It was plain ass disgusting. That boy must have contaminated his son. That's what happened. He has to pay. That was the only thought he had when Lucius frightened and smacked the boy around a bit. Oh, that brought Lucius such joy. He hadn't had that much pleasure since his sex life with Narcissa, and he had to admit that wasn't too great.

His son was a poof, and it was that boy's fault.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Nott! Avery!" Lucius shouted when he arrived in the foyer of his manor. It was risky being here, for the magical world has eyes everywhere. He didn't want to stay longer than necessary.

The four men instantly apparated to Lucius' side. "My lord?" They questioned. "You called for us?"

"We need to deal with certain threats." Lucius announced smoothly.

"Such as?" Nott asked.

"Dumbledore; for I want Hogwarts. Without Dumbledore, nothing else stands a chance." He said.

"Is there anything else, my lord?"

"I want to cause pain to my son and his lover."

"Lover?" Crabbed said questioningly.

"Yes, lover, for this _boy _corrupted my son into a fag." He spat. "I want him to pay, severely."

"I need information on this boy." He proclaimed.

"As you wish." They said as the bowed in respect, and in fear.

"Be gone." Lucius said, dismissing them.

When Lucius was alone, he apparated, leaving the manor empty and silent.

Harry poked his head into the kitchen and snickered. Narcissa was chastising Remus on keeping his appearance in better standards; Draco was holding a can of soup, occasionally banging it against the counter as if trying to open it. Snape was playing chess by himself, as well as being yelled at by the chess pieces.

When the four people heard the snickering, they dropped what they were doing and turned towards Harry, who blushed with all this attention put on him. He didn't like it. "You can all come out now." He said. "We're okay now, or at least as well as we can be."

"Finally." Said Snape standing up and walking back into the living, muttering something about his quarters being over taken by Gryfinndor's.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, stopping Snape in his tracks. He walked right back to Harry and ruffled his hair. "I don't mind." He said lightly, causing Harry to turn red.

"Now what?" Asked Remus, going to his lover.

"Um…I'm actually a bit hungry." Harry said quietly, but gaining everyone's attention.

"I am too." Draco agreed. "Do you want to head down to the Great Hall for lunch?" He asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry said shyly.

"Great." Draco added happily. "Let's go." He said walking towards the door, with Harry trailing behind.

"I guess we will head to our own room." Sirius said, Remus nodding in agreement.

"Oh, Harry!" Snape said.

"Yes?"

"You need to take this right after you eat a full meal, and Draco, you better make sure he actually eats a complete meal." Snape lectured.

"Okay." Harry and Draco said as Draco took the potion and they walked out the door.

Remus and Sirius were right behind them, but they turned in the opposite direction than where the boys were headed.

"Finally!" Snape exclaimed, falling onto his couch. "We have the room to ourselves." He said merrily.

"It seems we do." Narcissa said smiling. "And what do you have planned for this lovely afternoon?"

"I'll show you what I have planned." He said with a grin as he jumped off the couch, picked Narcissa up and went to their room.

He set her on the bed, and shut the door.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Hope you liked it.  
Sorry there was no Blaise or Ron, but however, by majority Blaise will be the more dominant, but in certain situations, it could be either of them. **

**I AM ALSO SAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL JULY 24. I HAVE EXACTLY 3 BOOKS THAT I HAVE TO READ AND ANNOTATE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED. NOT GOOD AT ALL. SO I AM REALLY SORRY!…CRIES……….I WILL BE BACK SOON! I PROMISE!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACKKKK!******

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS…IN MY WEEK LONG ABSENCE THEY MADE ME WANT TO STOP DOING MY HOMEWORK AND START WRITING RIGHT THEN AND THERE!******

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA!…BrokenPorcelainDoll ! She rocks! **

**The first 6 chapters have been Beta read…so I congratulate her!**

**This goes to Shadow's Heart---I was going to have that happen…but I want to try to please all my readers…and so through my week long hw break…I came up with another idea…. in my mind which is a pretty crazy place…it is a better idea than that!… So I hope you continue to read!…. Anyway to answer your question…no he wasn't…**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER!****  
****Hope you like it!**

"How has everything going with Harry?" Narcissa asked, sitting on the couch across from Sirius. She lightly blew on her latte and took a small sip. "It has been what, 3 weeks since you confronted him about you being his Godfather?"

"Indeed, it has been." Sirius said slowly. He leaned back and stretched. "It's going pretty well so far. I see him in class, as well as at dinner. We have also made times where we can just talk amongst ourselves. Not about anything serious, mind you, but what is going on in our life, and what he plans to do with his life. We haven't braced any deep subjects as of yet. As you can tell we have had our ups and downs but that's all."

"What has happened?" She asked. "To my dear Harry?"

"He is still having recurring dreams from when Lucius attacked him." Sirius stated.

"Is he all right?" She inquired with concern.

"I'm actually quite surprised that he is coming to me with his problems, but I believe that Draco is greatly influencing my godson." Sirius said with pride.

"Yes, my son is quite the influential person." Narcissa agreed. "How have they been getting along? I haven't seen Draco or Harry for quite some time." She added sadly.

"The Professors are weighing the students down with work these last couple of weeks, which is the reason for them not visiting you, Cissa." Sirius said. "I know that Draco and Harry would be here otherwise."

"I should hope so." She replied haughtily. "I can't stand this time away from my son."

"You do realize that you have been away from Draco for a whole year, for the last four years?" Sirius joked. "What's changed?" He laughed but stopped when he saw the look on his cousin's face.

"My husband left me." She replied.

"Cissa, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "For bringing this up."

She waved a hand. "Do not apologize. I am glad that that sick, twisted bastard is gone from my life." She said heatedly. "Now I just have to make sure that he stays out of my son's and Harry's life."

"I do as well." Sirius said gravely.

"I wonder what they are up to." Narcissa wondered.

"I haven't got a clue." He replied.

The door opening brought Narcissa and Sirius out of their musings.

Snape strode into his quarters and looked into the living room to see the mutt and his lover conversing. "Hey, Mutt." He said.

Sirius looked to Snape. "What? You idiot. " He replied rudely.

"Dears, is it really necessary to talk with those derogatory comments?" She asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed. "The Headmaster needs to see you." Snape said to Sirius as he took a seat next to his lover.

"Why?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"How should I know?" He sneered. "He wants to talk to you now."

"All right." Sirius said as he stood up. "Thank you for conversing with me this morning cousin." He said to Narcissa.

"It was my pleasure." She replied.

"See ya." He said as he walked out of Snape's rooms.

"Harry, we need to study." Draco stated as he glanced at Harry. Said boy had his head in Draco's lap and appeared to be lightly dozing. Draco, in turn, was running his fingers through Harry's hair, adding to comforting feeling that Harry was experiencing.

"I don't need to." Harry mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"You do." Draco said. "I do too for that matter."

"Then you study while I take a short nap right here."

Draco smiled. "Harry, I can't study while you are right here."

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I would be tempted to do this." He said as he leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry's eyes opened as he smiled. "If you did that I would be tempted to do this." Harry said as he lifted his hands towards Draco. Harry's feet were another matter; they lifted a pillow from the end of the couch, and threw it towards Draco. He was unaware as to what Harry's feet were doing, and he got a face full of pillow.

Draco smacked the pillow away from his self. "You did not just throw a pillow at me, Draco Malfoy."

Harry erupted in giggles. "I did." He laughed.

"You are so going to get it." Draco whispered as he pushed Harry off his lap, causing him to land on the carpet.

"You pushed me on the floor." Harry said accusingly.

Draco smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry grabbed the pillow that Draco had thrown to the floor, and smacked Draco with it. Draco grabbed an available pillow and rushed towards Harry.

"No!" Harry screamed as Draco came towards him. "I surrender." He shouted.

"I don't think so." Draco said evilly as he continued towards Harry.

Harry made a quick decision, dropped the pillow and ran, laughing as he did so. Draco grinned and ran after Harry. "You can't get away from me!" He shouted after him.

"I can try." Harry said as he ran into his bedroom and jumped on the bed.

Draco stopped in the doorway. He had never been in Harry's bedroom before, as he wasn't sure if Harry would like him to invade his privacy. He took a chance and walked forward.

Harry was bouncing on the bed when Draco climbed up as well. "I got you now." Draco said as he pounced.

Draco grabbed Harry around the waist; at this point Harry wasn't really struggling to get away from Draco; he was happily enjoying his company. They both toppled on the bed, with Draco on top of Harry.

Harry, lightly gasping for breath, stared into Draco's eyes. Draco made sure to not crush Harry as he stared into Harry's emerald eyes. Draco lowered his head and kissed Harry.

Harry tensed at first but he slowly responded, melting into the kiss. Draco ceased the kiss, and continued to look at Harry, who had closed his eyes in the middle of the kiss. "We should study now." Draco said.

"Okay." Harry said breathlessly. "Fine with me."

Draco knew that he couldn't go fast with Harry; in fact he didn't want to. He wanted Harry to trust him. He didn't want to hurt him with speeding through their relationship. Draco had tried to go further with Harry, but Harry had frozen; his breathing increasing, and Harry was on his way to a panic attack. So Draco had decided that he was going to let Harry make most of the moves, or at least let Draco know if it was okay to continue on.

A knock on the door brought Draco back to the present. "I should get that." Harry said as he got off the bed. "Then we can study."

"Okay." Draco said as he followed Harry to the living room.

Harry went to the door, and opened it. "Hello Remus, Sirius."

Earlier that day

"Remus?" Sirius questioned as he walked towards the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Sirius." He replied. "Are you going to see Dumbledore as well?" He asked pleasantly.

"I am." Sirius said. "Do you have any idea as to why we are needed?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed. "Something has me worried about this though." Sirius embraced Remus in a hug.

"It will be okay, as long as I am here." He said in Remus' ear.

"Quite full of yourself, aren't you?" Remus said playfully as Sirius put his arm over his shoulder.

"That's who I am." Sirius said grinning.

Remus smiled, and continued to Dumbledore's office. "What's the password?"

Sirius thought for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. "He never tells me, though it's always some type of sweet."

"Hmmm…Licorice Wand." Remus said. The gargoyle opened, revealing the walkway to Dumbledore's workplace. They preceded forward.

"Remus, Sirius, good afternoon." Dumbledore said merrily as they came into his office and took a seat.

"What can we do for you Albus?" Sirius asked.

Albus sighed. "I do not believe that you will be quite excited with this bit of news." He said as the opening statement.

"What?" Sirius drawled. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore leaned forward.

Present

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, and they proceeded into Harry's quarters and immediately spotted Draco in a chair. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello, Professors." Draco said.

Sirius and Remus took a seat on the couch and Harry moved over to Draco; Draco placed his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into his lap, which caused Harry to let out a squeak.

"Now that everyone is situated. What's the reason for the visit?" Draco asked.

"How are you?" Sirius asked, ignoring Draco.

"I'm fine." Harry said contently.

"I am as well." Draco said. "What is the reason of this visit?" He asked. "I am quite sure that you are not here on the subject of our welfare."

Sirius glanced at Remus, and sighed. "It seems that the Death Eater activity has increased in the Muggle world, and Dumbledore has asked us to investigate the situation."

"But you denied his request, didn't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius looked at Harry. "It wasn't really a request…"

"It was more of an order." Remus finished.

"What about your teaching position?" Harry asked suddenly. "Dumbledore can't just up and drop the Defense of the Dark Arts class."

"For the time that we are away, another Professor is going to be brought in to teach." Sirius replied. "Dumbledore made sure that we are well taken care of."

"No." Harry said. "What happens when I need you?" He muttered.

"Oh, Harry." Sirius whispered. "I will be back soon. And remember that Draco, Narcissa, and although I don't like to admit it, Snape is here for you."

Draco wiped a few tears that were making their way down Harry's cheeks. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"We don't know." Remus replied sadly. "All we know is that we are to look into all the recent activity and protect the defenseless muggles."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sirius asked.

"I will be." Harry said straightening up. "Just come back." He said as he stood up from Draco's lap and went to Sirius and Remus, giving them each a long and comforting hug.

"It looks as if he have to go." Remus said, as he glanced at the clock. He stood up from the couch, Sirius following, and they walked towards the door, with Draco and Harry behind them.

They all gave their last goodbyes and the Professors made their way back towards Dumbledore's office; they were going to travel by floo powder to their destination from there.

"I'm not in the mood to study." Harry said as he turned to Draco.

"Me neither. Want to go down to the Great Hall, and drown our troubles in pumpkin juice?" He asked, causing Harry to laugh.

"Okay." He said stifling his laughter and taking Draco's hand as they made their way to the Great Hall.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?****  
****Hope you liked it!******

**To my dear readers…Please help me think of a creepy name for the new DADA Professor…it will be a man. **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews. I loved all the names that you all presented me with but I would like to thank BrokenPorcelainDoll, GoddessMoonLady, and My Flawed Perfection for the name that I chose for the new DADA Professor. **

**Disclaimer…. yeah…. I don't own it….**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Harry sat staring at the fire as he thought about all that had happened these past couple of weeks. It was amazing really, with how much had changed. He couldn't really fathom how all of this could have happened, this being Draco, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Narcissa, and Blaise as well.

When school had started Harry could honestly say that he thought he was under no circumstances ever going to have the chance to talk to Draco, yet, here Draco was; his boyfriend. It was all really because Harry had intrigued Draco to the point where Draco just had to know who the raven-haired beauty was.

Draco was always there for Harry. He had realized that when he had woken up around three in the morning. Draco had later said that he had felt compelled to go to Harry. Harry didn't really understand that, but he told himself that he would look into that later. Harry had been in the middle of a horrific nightmare.

Uncle Vernon had been watching Harry through narrowed eyes as Harry cleaned the living room. Harry had mistakenly walked in front of the television and Uncle Vernon's anger flew through the roof.

He had stomped towards Harry, who has cowering in one of the corners in the living room, next to a planted miniature tree. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him into the corner of the television, resulting in the sharp corner stabbing Harry in his stomach. Harry had gasped for breath while Vernon gripped Harry's arm, preventing him from moving, and kicked his legs out from under him. Since Harry's arm was being held when his legs no longer supported him, he stayed lifted in the air. A sharp crack was heard as Harry's arm popped out of its socket.

Harry had screamed at that point. When he looked up, Vernon was no longer holding him. It was Lucius. Lucius grinned and abruptly dropped Harry, who curled into a ball to escape further pain.

Lucius walked over to the tree, and grabbed a branch. The branch transfigured into a long, pointed wand. Lucius stared at Harry, and shouted, "Crucio!"

Harry screamed and convulsed in pain as the curse was administered. It was at this point that outside of Harry's dream that Draco woke in a sweat and rushed to Harry's quarters. He muttered the password and ran to Harry's side in his bedroom.

The covers were displaced all over the room and Harry was shivering; he was curled tightly in a ball. He kept whimpering as he erratically twitched.

Draco made his way onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Harry. He tensed and tried to struggle his way out of Draco's arms but Draco held on. He whispered comforting words into Harry's ear as he stroked his arms.

Harry slowly relaxed in Draco's arms, and Draco made his move by waking Harry. "Harry." He blearily opened his eyes and stared at Draco. "Draco?" He croaked.

"It's me." He whispered.

Harry tried to sit up and Draco continued to hold him. "Why are you here?" He glanced at his bedside clock. "At three in the morning?"

"I felt the need to be here." Draco stated. "It was a good thing I did to. It seems I was definitely needed. What was your dream about?"

Harry shuddered as he remembered. "It was nothing."

Draco frowned. "Harry, it wasn't nothing. I felt your pain, if that's what you want to call it."

"I'm sorry." Harry replied.

"For what?"

"For waking you, making you help me, and worrying you." Harry said forlornly.

Draco turned Harry so he was looking at him. "Don't ever apologize for needing someone's help, especially mine. I would help you no matter what the consequences are. Now what was your dream about?"

"It was…Lucius."

"Is that all?" Draco questioned.

"It is." He lied, as he thought about Vernon.

"I wish I was there when he hurt you." Draco whispered.

"I'm glad you weren't." Harry said; Draco's eyes widened. "If you were there, there is no telling what he would have done to you. He could have killed you, kidnapped you, and tortured you. It could have been all three, and then where would we have been. I'm glad it was only me, and not you."

Harry scrambled forward and kissed Draco. Draco, confused at first, was eager to respond, and gently deepened the kiss. Harry felt Draco slide his tongue across his lips and he willingly let Draco in. It was breathtaking and Harry never wanted it to end.

Harry pulled away as Draco pulled him a little closer and Harry allowed his self to be placed in Draco's lap. He fumbled to unbutton Draco's nightshirt while Draco slipped Harry's shirt off his body. Draco marveled at the beauty that was in his lap; Harry really did have a feminine beauty. He lowered his eyes to Harry, whose eyes were clouded in determination.

Draco placed his hands on top of Harry's and together they succeeded in riding Draco of his nightshirt. He lowered his lips back to Harry's and they basked in each other's mouth ministrations.

Harry moaned as Draco moved towards Harry's open neck, and began to lightly suck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and gripped his blond hair. He groaned as Draco lightly nipped his neck. It was pure bliss to Harry.

_You whore. _

Harry's eyes unclouded as Draco moved on lower down Harry's body, resulting in more pleasurable sounds from Harry's mouth. Draco grinned to himself.

_You slut._

Harry's breathing began to increase as Draco sucked on his nipple.

_You freak that no one could ever love. _

Harry tensed, and Draco stopped. He looked at Harry, "Harry?" He paid no heed into listening to what Draco was saying; he was lost in his own world.

"Harry?" Draco placed his arm on Harry's shoulder and he shied away from Draco's touch. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes refocused and they landed on Draco. "Can we just go to sleep?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

Harry resettled on the bed, while Draco grabbed the blankets from the floor. He positioned the blankets over Harry and got up from the bed. "Will you stay?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded again and climbed into the bed. Harry moved closer to Draco, who put his arms around him to protect. Together, wrapped in each other's arms, they fell asleep only to be awoken by a distressed Narcissa claiming that her son had disappeared in the middle of the night, was probably being thrown into a river somewhere and they needed to send out a search party.

Harry laughed to himself as he remembered that day. He continued to stare at the fire as it sparked and an ember landed on the carpet. The ember slowly died out. Since that night, he and Draco hadn't had any more moments like that. Only sweet kisses were given.

"Harry?" Said a voice from the doorway. He hadn't even heard the portrait open, he thought as he turned towards Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Narcissa or even Cissa?" She laughed as she saw Harry blush.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's quite all right as long as you never call me Mrs. Malfoy again." She said with a smile as she took a seat across from Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I hardly believe that. It's been two days since Sirius and Remus left. You must be upset, angry, displeased."

"I'm okay, really." Harry said assuring her.

"I still don't believe you. You haven't stepped out of this room for the past two days. Draco is feeling as if you are angry at him." She said, though Draco was feeling none of the sort; he knew that Harry needed time to himself, but Narcissa wasn't a woman that was content to wait.

"He really thinks that?" Harry asked taken aback.

She nodded. "Now what is going on?" She said as she clasped his hands together.

"Nothing. Honestly. If I had to say something then I think it would be denial that they really are gone until for who knows how long."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, Harry dear?" Narcissa said, happy that he was finally being open with her. "I understand what you are talking about. You haven't stepped outside this room since they left so it hasn't really hit that that they are gone."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, then. You know what the solution is, don't you?" She asked as she stood up.

"No, what?" Harry asked confused.

"To leave this room and get out into the real world, or at least accompany me to the Great Hall." She said, leaving Harry no chance to say no.

Draco stifled his laughter as he gazed at his best friend. Blaise was currently getting one last snog out of his boyfriend, Ron Weasley, before they took their respected places for dinner.

Blaise released Ron, and headed towards the Slytherin table. Ron continued to wait at the entrance into the Great Hall; he was waiting for Hermione and Neville. They showed up not a minute later. Ron smiled as he saw his little sister, Ginny, on the arm of Neville.

Blaise took his seat next to Draco and grabbed a helping of mashed potatoes and placed it on the plate in front of him. "Are you done?" Draco asked amused as Blaise piled the whole plate with mashed potatoes.

"What?" He asked. He glanced at his plate. "Oh, I love my mashed potatoes. What can I say?" He chuckled.

"I really don't think there is another person in the world like you." Draco said as he began to fill up his own plate. "How are things going with the weasel?"

Blaise dropped his soon. "I really wish you wouldn't call him that." He said annoyed.

Draco stared at Blaise. "Why?"

"If you haven't happened to notice, Draco, he is my boyfriend; would you really like me to make fun of your boyfriend? Hmm… how about slut, whore? Would you like it if I called him that?"

Draco growled. "Don't ever call him those names, or do you have a death wish?"

"Do you see my point?" Blaise asked. "I would never call him that because you are my best friend, and he is your boyfriend."

Draco surrendered to Blaise's reasoning. "I get it. And as much as I loathe doing it, I won't call him the weasel."

"Glad you see it my way." Blaise said as he placed a huge bite of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Here he comes now."

Draco looked towards the Great Hall, and indeed saw Harry coming into the Great Hall with his mother.

Harry left Narcissa's side as she continued towards the staff table; he went to the Gryfinndor table, still sitting at the very end and by himself.

He loaded his plate with some food that he didn't really look at, as he was too busy looking at the staff table. The new professor was sitting next to Professor Snape, and by the looks of it, carrying on a friendly conversation.

Harry smiled, finally someone who wasn't frightened of Snape, besides Narcissa. The new professor had shoulder length blond hair that waved when he moved. He looked to be the same height as Professor Snape, since when sitting they were both at the same level. His face looked extremely friendly, and Harry couldn't help but think that maybe he would still love DADA without Sirius or Remus.

A chiming sound brought all the conversing in the Great Hall to a stand still, and Professor Dumbledore began to talk.

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner." He said. "Due to recent events we now have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. He will be filling in for Professors Black and Lupin until further notice. I would like to introduce Amdias Amaro Dumarkus." A few scattered claps were heard throughout the Great Hall.

Professor Dumarkus stood when he was introduced and bowed, while offering a dazzlingly smile to all the students. More claps were heard after he smiled; Harry looked around and noticed that it was mostly girls that were clapping, with a few boys here and there.

Harry smiled as well; he wanted to make the new Professor feel welcome.

Amdias glanced around the Great Hall, after everyone had continued on with their dinner. He wanted to get a chance to look at all the children that he was going to have to pleasure of teaching.

He looked at the Slytherin's and a particular blond boy caught his attention. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. His eyes were on another. Dumarkus followed the boy's stare and his eyes landed on a boy at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting all alone, but he didn't seem to mind.

The boy was smiling towards the blond, and looking down, he blushed. As if feeling someone looking at him, the black haired boy turned towards Dumarkus. He smiled towards the new professor and the professor smiled back until he saw those eyes; those striking emerald eyes.

Dumarkus abruptly sneered at the Gryffindor boy; the boy looked puzzled, but lowered his eyes back to his plate under the sneer. Professor Dumarkus smiled to himself.

After dinner, Harry slowly made his way back to his room but was stopped as Draco grabbed him around the waist. "Hello, Draco"

Draco twirled Harry and kissed him. "Hello." He said smiling. He stopped smiling though when he saw Harry's distressed face. "What's the matter?"

"It's probably nothing, but did that new Professor seem off?"

"What do you mean 'off'?" Asked Draco, baffled.

"Never mind. It's nothing." Harry said, embarrassed.

"He looks great doesn't he? I think we are really going to learn a lot from Professor Dumarkus."

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

"I met him once in the company of my mother and Sev. They were all school friends for their Hogwarts days." Draco responded.

"That must be nice." Harry said, but Draco was barely listening, for he was too lost in his memories of the new Professor. "Draco, I'm just going to head to bed."

"Okay, see you Harry." Draco said walking away.

Harry felt a pang in his heart as Draco walked away back towards the Slytherin rooms. Harry chose to ignore that and he continued to his rooms as well, not thinking about Draco but about the new professor and why he sneered at him.

Harry made it to his room and dropped on his couch, basking in its comfort. He looked up when he heard a pecking sound at the window.

An owl was impatiently holding a letter, waiting for Harry. He jumped up from the couch and waved his arm. The window opened and the owl flew to Harry.

He relived the owl of its burden and it flew away. Harry, once again, waved his arm, and the window closed. He should really find out why he could do magic without a wand.

Harry, ignoring his odd powers for the moment, opened the letter.

_Boy, _

_As well as this letter that you are reading, I have included another letter that you will hand to the freak in charge of that fucking freak school at the end of this week, on Sunday. _

_Petunia has just informed me that she knew all along with what I was doing to you all these years. She told me that she was fed up with the way that I was acting and she wanted me to stop. _

_However, you are like a drug, you fucking freak. _

_She left, and you will come home Sunday to 'grieve' with the rest of your family. _

_See you soon boy._

Harry dropped the letter.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?****  
****Hope you liked it!**

**See you next chapter….!**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews…they are oh so lovely!…I love them all!  
Lalalalalalalala…

Disclaimer…I wish I owned it…that would make my life even better!

Thank you to my beta…. BrokenPorcelainDoll…If you haven't read any of her stories…you should…I am completely obsessed with hers…!…They are oh sooo good!

Hope you like this chapter

Harry stared at the letter as it fell to the ground. He didn't make to pick it up, all he did was watch it, hoping that it would burn, or he would wake from this awful nightmare; Sirius and Remus leaving, the new Professor glaring at him, Draco partly ignoring him, and then Vernon calling him home on Sunday.

Harry was sure to pay. He wasn't really sure what Vernon even beat him for anymore. Most likely being a freak, his company's troubles, Petunia, Dudley, and who knows what else.

Harry left the letter on the ground and went to his bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and shed his robe and shirt, revealing his chest. Harry closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he grimaced.

The whip marks that Vernon had left after his last visit home, which was on the first day of classes, had finally healed but they still left scars. Harry was quite glad that he was able to somehow cast wandless concealment charms, and Madame Pomfrey wasn't even aware from his last visit.

Harry traced a scar that was just above his naval and he shuddered. He couldn't go back to that place. He feared that if he went back to the Dursley household he wouldn't leave alive. Vernon was angry, beyond angry, and he was sure to take it all out on Harry.

Harry concealed his scars, and shed the rest of his clothes, sparing his boxers. He left the bathroom, turning out the light, and climbed into his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin, turning to his side, he held onto his blanket. Harry desperately wished that Draco was there to hold him, but he didn't want to burden him with his measly fears.

Harry closed his eyes and prepared for sleep, but suddenly Vernon's grinning face popped into his mind. Harry's eyes snapped open and he shook his head for such thoughts. Vernon was far away from Hogwarts and there wasn't a single way for him to get Harry.

A snapping sound brought the covers over Harry's head. Harry took a deep breath. He was being foolish. No one was in his quarters. Harry lowered the covers and looked around his room. Indeed, no one was there.

Harry resettled in his bed, his heart beating fast as he still wasn't sure he believed that no one was in his room. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep, but it didn't come. He was wide-awake, and he stayed up all night, lying there in his bed, listening for any more sounds.

He glanced at his clock. It read 7:28. Harry pulled his covers off and got off his bed. He had stayed up all night, and nothing happened. He was being foolish, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. The one night that he needed Draco, and he didn't know that Harry needed him.

Harry dressed, took a glance in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was even wilder than it usually was. His eyes were red, and he had bags under them as well. If no one noticed Harry before, they were sure to notice him now. He looked hideous.

He shrugged to himself, and left his quarters with his school bag on his shoulder. Harry made his way to the Great Hall, hoping for a nice breakfast, and tons of caffeine. He had to stay awake today; for his first class he had Professor Dumarkus with the Slytherins.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, noticing that a couple people were present at each table. Headmaster Dumbledore was at the staff table, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Harry took his seat and grabbed the first drink that he could. He took a long sip, and blinked a couple times. He was definitely awake now. More awake to see Draco walk into the Great Hall with Professor Dumarkus, laughing at something that the Professor had said.

He growled to himself, but stopped in mid growl. Was, he, Harry Potter, jealous of the new Professor? No, he couldn't be. It's not like the Professor and Draco were going out or anything. They were just acquaintances, and that's it. But they did meet each other once before.

Harry shook his head. It was impossible. Draco is a student and Dumarkus is a Professor. It would be illegal. Harry smiled. He wasn't jealous, not in the least bit. Harry took a bite of his pancake. He was worrying over nothing.

Draco left Professor Dumarkus as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. When he was on his way to the Great Hall this morning, he had run into the professor, literally. They had collided, causing their books and papers going into all directions.

They had spent a good fifteen minutes separating their belongings and catching up. Draco had asked, "Professor, do you happen to remember me?"

Professor Dumarkus eyes widened as they began to head towards the Great Hall. "Of course I remember you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was only your parents' best friend at Hogwarts, as well as Severus'."

Draco's face reddened. "I wasn't sure if you did."

Dumarkus smiled, and patted Draco on the back, causing Draco to smile as well. "How are you, Draco?"

"I've been pretty good lately." He answered with an even greater smile.

"And what's the reason for that big smile?"

"I'm seeing someone." Draco said blushing.

"Oh, really, who is the lucky girl?" Dumarkus said grinning.

"It's actually a boy, Harry." Draco said hesitantly, not sure how the professor would react.

"That's wonderful." Dumarkus said. "I don't have a problem with you dating a boy, for I go either way." He added playfully.

Draco laughed as they walked into the Great Hall. "Well, I'm going to go eat; I will see you in class Professor."

"I will see you then." He said winking.

Draco laughed once more and left Dumarkus. He walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Blaise. "Hey."

"Hello, Draco." Blaise said as he turned to the blond boy. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm all right." Draco answered filling his plate with food. "You seem to be in a good mood, what happened?"

Blaise sat his fork down, and locked eyes with Draco. "Last night, Ron and I spent the night together."

Draco dropped his own fork, and gasped.

"We did it." Blaise said slowly. "And it was bloody amazing and fantastic. There is no way that I could ever explain it. It was pure paradise."

"I'm happy for you." Draco said slowly.

"And how is your little Gryfinndor?" Blaise asked grinning.

"I…I don't know." Draco said, mortified. "I haven't seen him since dinner last night."

"Well, he's over there." Blaise said pointing across the Great Hall, towards the Gryfinndor table.

Draco turned to where Blaise was pointing, and if he were holding his spoon, he would have dropped it. "He looks terrible."

Blaise silently agreed. "Go to him." He said, but Draco didn't hear him, for he was already heading to his Gryfinndor.

Draco was reprimanding himself as he headed towards Harry. What had happened? Did he have another nightmare? Where was he when Harry was in trouble?

Harry glanced up as he felt someone staring at him. He turned towards the staff table, just like last night, and once again Professor Dumarkus was glaring at him. What did he do to piss off someone he had never met before?

"Harry." Draco said standing in front of him.

Harry looked to Draco, "Draco, did you see the DADA professor looking at me?"

"What? No, I didn't." Draco said annoyed. He didn't know why he was annoyed with his boyfriend, but he was, and he didn't like it. "Harry, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"This." Draco said gesturing to Harry's appearance.

"Oh, you mean why I look like shit?" Harry said, causing Draco to nod. "I spent all night doing homework and studying, so I didn't get much sleep." He lied flawlessly.

"I see." Draco said. "Maybe you should take the day off, and go get a pepper up potion from Madame Pomfrey, you really don't look good."

"I can't. I have too many classes today to miss. Anyway, as long as I drink another glass of caffeine I will be right as rain." Harry said holding up his drink. "I will be fine." He added as Draco frowned.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Professor Dumarkus. "Hello, Professor." Draco said smiling.

"Draco, would you please help me rearrange my classroom for the lesson today?" He asked, staring only at Draco, ignoring Harry.

Draco looked at Harry, who smiled, and mouthed "go ahead". "I would like that." Draco said. He said goodbye to Harry and followed the professor out of the Great Hall.

Harry took one glance at his food, after Draco left, and felt nauseous. He stood up from the table and left the Great Hall. He glanced at his watch, and seeing that he had thirty minutes before classes he decided to wander around Hogwarts, with no destination planned.

Narcissa frowned to herself as she saw her lover mumbling to himself. "Dear, talking to ones self is the first sign indicating that one is indeed crazy."

Severus glanced to Narcissa, and glared.

"Do not glare at me." She commanded. "Dear, what is going on in that head of yours?" She asked concerned, for Severus never glared at her, unless something was upsetting him.

"I need to do something. But I don't know if this is the right time to do it."

"Can you tell me what it is? I might be able to help you." She said, walking over to Severus and placing her hand on his.

"I would but I can't." He said slowly.

"Do you want to know my advice?" Snape nodded. "Go do it. If it's causing you this much disorder it would be better to get it off your chest."

"Alright, I will." He said standing up. He gave Narcissa a kiss on the lips. "Thanks." He said, and then left.

Harry was outside, in the fresh, clean air, basking in the sun, when Severus Snape came walking towards him. Harry looked behind himself; he wanted to make sure that no one was behind him. There wasn't

"Mr. Potter." Snape said coming to stand in front of Harry.

"Hello Professor Snape." Harry said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Maybe we should sit down." He said. Harry nodded, not sure where this was going but sat down across from Snape.

"Did something happen? Did I get a note? Is something wrong with Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quickly.

Snape shook his head. "No, its nothing like that."

"I don't understand. What do you need me for?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry, do you happen to remember a long time ago, about seven years ago, you were outside of a grocery store?"

"Professor, how do you expect me to remember something that happened seven years ago? That's like half of my life. I won't be able to remember something that long ago." Harry said truthfully.

"Harry," Snape said slowly. "This day was a life changing day for you. Will you try to remember?"

Harry nodded, but he didn't really think that he would be able to. Usually all of the things that he remembered from when he was a child were remembered in dream form.

"You were waiting outside, while your uncle went inside for some food. You were waiting patiently by the car and a man in black came towards you."

Harry closed his eyes, remembering that day, the day that he lost all hope.

"This man had you tell him if your uncle was hurting you; at first you denied it, but then you answered truthfully." Snape took a breath. "He promised he was going to help you; your uncle came out of the store, and the man was gone." Harry nodded. "The man was supposed to come back the next day to rescue you, but he never came."

Snape glanced at Harry, and saw tears running down his face. "Do you remember that?"

Harry nodded. "But how do you know about that? I never told anyone."

"I was that man, Harry." Snape said.

Harry's eyes widened, "No…. no you weren't."

"I was." He answered.

"But then…why didn't you come?" Harry cried. "Why didn't you come? You knew what was happening, but you didn't do anything? Did you want to make me suffer? Did you want to cause me pain? If that's what you wanted to do, you should feel ecstatic, because you did." Harry said, first crying at first, but towards the end he began to shout.

Harry stood up abruptly, and he ran. He ran from that horrible memory and he ran from the one man that promised him he would help, but he never did.

Harry ran into a bathroom. He dropped his book bag, and stared at himself in front of the mirror. If he thought he looked bad this morning, he looked even worse this morning. His eyes were even redder and puffy as well.

Harry wiped his eyes, back and forth, hoping to rid himself of his tears but they came even faster. He was so pathetic, crying like this.

The bell rang, signaling that start of classes.

Harry paid no heed to the bell, and took his time to make himself appear presentable for when he did go to class. He splashed some water on his face, and rubbed his eyes a few more times.

Deeming himself acceptable he made himself towards his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

As he made it to the door, he took a deep breath, steadying himself, and pushed the door open.

"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR, FOR BEING LATE, MR. POTTER!" Shouted Professor Dumarkus' voice.

**SOOO…WHAT DID YOU THINK?…. HMM? **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT…!…  
See you all next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews!…I'm almost at 500…I'm soo happy!….  
I would like to thank BrokenPorcelainDoll for her betaing all my chapters…. she really is amazing!

Disclaimer…nope…. don't own it….

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Hope you like it…and aren't too mad at me….

"Mr. Potter, glad you could finally join us." Professor Dumarkus said smiling. "Please take a seat." He said gesturing to a seat in the front row, far away from Draco.

Harry nodded to the Professor, and continued into the classroom. He heard the snickering from all of the students, mostly the Slytherins and grumbling from the Gryfinndors for losing twenty points.

Harry took his seat, grabbed his necessary books, and then dropped his bag on the floor. He glanced at the student's book that was next to him and turned to the right page.

"That will be a further five points from Gryfinndor, Mr. Potter, for not paying attention." Professor Dumarkus said gaining Harry's attention. All the sneering looks were easily seen from his classmates' faces.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"You better be." He said quietly, for no one else to hear, as he passed Harry.

Harry glanced at his Professor with wide eyes. Why was this Professor being so cruel towards him?

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I would like to know exactly what was being covered before I arrived here."

A number of students raised their hands, but the Professor picked Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, could you please enlighten me?"

"Of course, Professor." Draco said glaring at the Gryfinndors. "At the beginning of the year, we were informed that we are building ourselves to face a Dementor at the end of the school year. Before Christmas break we should be able to properly use the curse to repel the creatures, as well as face them; but not by a Dementor."

"Explain." Dumarkus said not understanding.

"We are to face a Boggart." Draco said simply.

"Ah, I see." The professor said. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Draco, who was staring at the Professor, smiled widely.

"As I don't really have much planned, I would like to get to know all of you. I'm going to ask each of you a question. If I don't get to you all before the bell rings, I would like you to write a paper about yourself."

Groans were heard throughout the class. "I don't care of the length, and it's a simple paper really, tell me anything about yourself. That's all I want." He informed the class.

There were still groans throughout the class but everyone was pretty happy that it wasn't homework that was going to keep them busy all night, like Professor Snape or McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me something about yourself." Professor Dumarkus said smiling.

Draco pondered for a moment, "I excel at potions and I hope to be a Potions Master after my graduation from Hogwarts." He said proudly.

"Good, good." Dumarkus said. "I hope you accomplish that. Miss Granger, tell me something about yourself."

"I enjoy reading, and soaking up all kinds of knowledge, and I hope to become a librarian after Hogwarts." Hermione said happily.

"Nice, excellent, Miss Granger." Dumarkus said. "Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise sat up straighter when the professor called on him. "My best friend is Draco, and I happen to be going out with Ron Weasley." He said proudly.

"I wish you luck with your relationship." He said as he turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley?"

"I happen to be going out with Blaise, I love Quidditch; I have many brothers, and one sister and my best friends are Hermione and Neville."

"Excellent Mr. Weasley." He said. "Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville thought for a moment. "I am currently going out with Ginny, Ron's sister; I love Herbology, trouble always seems to find me, and I suck at Quidditch." He said.

"Herbology? Interesting, Quidditch, I'm not that well of a player either." Dumarkus admitted. "It looks like we have time for one more. Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced up from his paper, ears read. He hated being called on.

"Can you tell us something about yourself?" Dumarkus continued impolitely.

Harry nodded. "I…I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin; I have always been invisible since first year, and I don't like it when people hate me for no reason, and give me dirty looks." He said as the bell rang, though no one moved.

Professor Dumarkus began to smile. "See you all next class; I would like Mr. Potter to stay after class. You may all go."

The class clamored to grab all their belongings and rush out the door. Draco looked at Harry sadly and then left.

Harry stayed seated after everyone had left, Draco disappointed him, and once again he wasn't here. Well, he would just talk to him at lunch.

Professor Dumarkus walked to Harry until he was standing in front of him. "Mr. Potter, please explain your rude words towards me. I don't understand as to what you are talking about."

"You know damn well what I am talking about." Harry said through gritted teeth. "Every time you look at me you sneer at me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dumarkus said. "You would do well not to use that type of language in front of me you damn brat."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You will be back here after lunch for your detention, for those discourteous words towards me." He said ignoring Harry's look towards him. "You will be here, or I will make your life a living hell." He added as he gripped Harry's arm a little bit too hard. Harry whimpered at the pain.

Harry nodded quickly. "Okay…" Harry stammered, literally frightened of his professor.

"Now get out of here." He said letting go of Harry's arm and pointing to the door. "I don't want to see your ugly face until after lunch."

Harry hurriedly put his belongings together and ran out the door. He swore he could hear Professor Dumarkus laughing as he ran.

All Harry knew at that moment was he had to tell someone, and right now he wanted Draco.

Severus paced back and forth in his living room. That conversation with Harry had went straight down the drain. He didn't even get to explain why he hadn't saved Harry, before he had run off.

What was he going to do? He needed to talk to Harry, but right now he was probably the last person that Harry wanted to see.

Severus punched the wall, taking away his anger, or at least most of it. Now he had a bleeding hand and confused emotions towards his student.

He stared at his hand as the blood started to drip to the floor. He waved his wand and the blood on the ground disappeared, and his hand healed. Merlin, he loved magic. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times that he had taken his anger out on the wall, causing a bleeding hand.

"Dear, what are you doing?" Asked Narcissa as she walked into the living room to see Severus standing in the middle of the room, with a blank look on his face. "How did things go with what you had to do?"

"It went to hell."

"Oh, darling, I am sorry." Narcissa said ashamed that it was her advice that had contributed to this problem.

"It isn't your fault." He said walking to her, and embracing her in a deep hug. "I just don't know what to do. Actually, I know what I need to do, but I know that now is definitely not the right time to do it."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I fear that if I wait too long to confront the problem, it will be too far in hell to even rectify it."

Narcissa pulled away from Snape, and gave him a kiss on his lips. She pointed to his heart. "I know many of your students don't believe that you have one, but I know you do, and all you need to do is follow it."

"I don't know what it's telling me to do." Snape admitted.

"Just listen." She advised him as she left the room.

Snape moved to the couch and listened. What was his heart telling him to do? He didn't have a clue.

He knew that he should have saved Harry from a life of abuse, but it was Dumbledore. It was all Dumbledore's fault.

Snape then knew what he had to do. He jumped up from his couch and made his way towards the Headmasters office.

Harry was searching all over the school for Draco. He knew that Draco had a free period right now, for he had one as well. For these past weeks, Harry and Draco had been found in Harry's room in the middle of a snog fest.

But right now things were different. Draco was acting differently towards Harry, and Harry didn't understand why. What was causing Draco to ignore him? Did he do something? Did Draco not love him anymore? Was it all some sick joke to be played on Harry? To make him think that someone actually cared, but then to have it all snatched away?

Harry knew that he was jumping to conclusions, but that's what happens when you aren't able to talk to the one that you love.

Harry started towards the Slytherin common room, to find Draco; he hoped that Draco was there. He was really scared of this new professor, though everyone else seemed to like him.

Maybe it was only him. Maybe Harry was only imagining the looks that Dumarkus was giving him. Yeah, that was probably it. No one else saw the looks. And Draco did say that he was a friend of Snape, Narcissa, and Lucius. So he isn't a bad man, not at all. It must have been his imagination.

Though that didn't stop Harry from wanting to see Draco; he made it to the Dungeons, and headed towards the Common room, wherever that happened to be. Technically he hadn't ever been there before. Draco had always come to his room.

Harry turned a corner, and his face brightened. Draco was at the end of the hallway. Harry sped up his speed to reach Draco before he left. But Harry stopped walking when he saw Pansy embrace Draco, and they started to kiss.

Harry felt his heart shatter; Draco didn't love him after all. It had been a cruel, sick joke. Make Harry think that he was finally loved, and have it all ripped away.

Harry saw the tears falling before he actually realized that he was crying for the second time that day. He took one last look at the man that he had fallen in love with, before turning around and running.

Draco pushed Pansy away, after a few seconds of a kiss. "What the hell, you bitch!" Draco said wiping his mouth. He looked towards her, and saw Harry in the background running from him. "Shit."

"Drakkie." Pansy whined. "Why did you push me away?"

"Because I don't like you, you bitch, I happen to like men." He said as he started to run after Harry, he would have succeeded but Pansy grabbed his arm, preventing him from running. "Let go." He growled.

"No." She said. "I will tell my daddy that you are a poof, and he will tell your father, if you leave me." She threatened.

Draco pulled his arm out of her grasp. "You are behind on the times, my father all ready knows." He turned from Pansy and ran after Harry, who was long gone.

Harry kept running until he made it to the Great Hall. He couldn't comprehend what Draco had done. So that was why Draco had been so distant towards him, practically ignoring him. Maybe that was Draco's way of letting him down the easy way.

Easy way or the hard way, it didn't matter, it still hurt.

Harry turned when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He hoped that it was Draco. It wasn't.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has requested you." Said a student that Harry didn't know. Harry nodded to the boy, and started towards the Headmaster's office.

Harry made it to the Gargoyle, trying to wipe his tears away. He waved his arm and the Gargoyle let him pass. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice.

Harry pushed open the door, and walked into the Headmaster's office. He was sitting behind his desk, which had many odd objects occupying it. Harry took a seat in front of the desk, and stared at Dumbledore. "Hello, Sir." Harry said.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"You requested me, sir?"

"I did indeed." Dumbledore said sadly. "I fear I have some bad news; it seems that your aunt and cousin have been hospitalized."

"What happened?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"It appears that a burglar tried to break into your house, your uncle was able to stop him but not before the man severely injured your aunt and cousin."

If Harry was crying bad before it was even worse right now. "Are they going to be okay?"

"I do not know, my boy." He said sadly. "Your uncle has requested that you come home to keep him company, and visit your aunt and cousin."

Harry nodded, but his mind was going crazy. Vernon was calling him home three days early. He must be mad. "All right."

"You may use the floo." Dumbledore said.

Harry got up from the chair, grabbed some of the powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder, and shouted. "Dursley Residence."

Not fifteen minutes later multiple people barged into the Headmaster's office, all searching for Harry.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Sorry about the cliffy…  
I hope you all liked it…. and aren't too mad at me for ending it like that. Don't worry; Vernon will get what's coming to him!

My random advice… never buy or eat the Scoops ice cream…. it is sooo nasty…I was, still am, eating it while I type this chapter…ugh…

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the reviews…they are all so nice, and quite a few of them make me laugh! I passed 500 reviews! does happy dance

Disclaimer…. don't own….

Thank you to BrokenPorcelainDoll! For beta reading!

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

Harry stumbled onto the living room carpet in front of the fireplace as he came through the floo network. He really needed to work on his landings. Ever since he had been traveling through the floo he had the worst luck with his landings.

Harry righted himself, and glanced around the living room. Everything looked as it should be. The pictures were hanging neatly on the walls, the blankets were folded over the chair, and the television was turned to the news.

The only thing missing was Vernon.

Harry cautiously peeked out into the hallway to see if Vernon was there, he wasn't. Harry slowly stepped out of the living room and continued to the kitchen.

Everything was as it should be as well. The cutlery was placed in its respected place and the dishes for once were actually cleaned. Usually, Harry was the one to do all the cleaning in the Dursley residence.

Harry stopped in his inspection of the kitchen, for something was definitely wrong. The kitchen table was set for two. If Aunt Petunia and Dudley were in the hospital, why was the table set for two? Vernon wouldn't need two place settings; he could have them but he didn't really need them.

Harry walked to the table and he noticed a note folded on top of one of the plates. He hesitantly picked up the note, glancing around, almost as if Vernon was going to jump out of nowhere and demand to know what Harry was doing.

He unfolded the note, and read what it said in the sloppy writing.

_Harry, _

_Please do not wait for me to arrive to start eating. The meal was made especially for you. I hope you enjoy it.  
_

_I will be there soon. Do not fret._

_Vernon Dursley_

Harry frowned at the letter. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't place what it was. He looked over the table and noticed that there were a couple of dishes on the table. Harry lifted the lids and he found a turkey with seasoning, mashed potatoes with white gravy, peas, and corn.

Harry cautiously took a seat at the table, still afraid that this was some cruel joke, like what Draco had done to him. Don't think about it, Harry thought as he felt tears at his eyes.

He picked up a spoon, and started to fill his plate with a sufficient amount of food. He tentatively began to eat some turkey. It was quite delicious. Even Hogwarts didn't make turkey this well. Harry wondered what Uncle Vernon had done to make it taste this excellent.

Harry glanced around the kitchen. It looked quite lonely. Then again, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were in the hospital. He hoped they were okay, for they didn't deserve to be hurt. Harry hoped that the robber got what they deserved.

Harry took a sip of the glass of water that was in front of his plate; it tasted very good as well. This felt really wrong to Harry. He never got any of these pleasures before, what had changed? Sure, Petunia and Dudley were gone, but that didn't justify this new treatment.

Harry knew that he should be grateful, but he couldn't stomach what was going on his uncle's mind at this moment. Maybe he is distraught, and wanted to make up for everything that he had ever done to Harry? Harry hoped that is what it was.

Harry looked up when he heard the opening of the front door. Uncle Vernon was home. Harry jumped up from the table, not sure if he should really be there or not. In Harry's mind, everything was all messed up. Nothing was as it should be.

It seemed like lately, everything wasn't like it should be. Uncle Vernon was being nice, Draco was being ignorant of everything going on, Snape was being caring, and Dumarkus was being abusive.

Vernon stepped into the kitchen with a frown on his face, but it immediately lit up when he saw Harry standing by the kitchen table, with half eaten food on his plate. "Harry, I'm so glad that you made it here safely." He said as he sat his bag on the floor by the door, and walked to the table. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Harry said as he looked at Vernon. "How are Aunt Petunia and Dudley? Are they all right?"

"They should be fine, I was just there." Vernon said as he sat at the table. "Did you like the food?"

"It was really good. Even better than Hog…" Harry paused. He wasn't supposed to mention anything that had to do with magic.

"Better than Hogwarts? Amazing." Vernon said grinning.

Harry's eyes widened. "How is school going?" Vernon asked. "Please sit down, continue eating; don't stop on my account."

Harry retook his place at the table, and picked up his glass of water. He took a long sip for he wasn't really sure if he could talk at the moment. Vernon was asking how his freaky magic school was. This was all wrong.

"It's going well." Harry said slowly.

"Great!" Vernon said happily. He began to fill his plate with more than enough food to satisfy his stomach. "I understand that you aren't able to do magic outside of school."

"That's right." Harry said nodding his head.

"It's quite a shame, really, if you were able to practice outside of school, think of how much better you would be at your magic."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked suddenly. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay, Harry." Harry shuddered at that.

"You've never really said my name before." Harry admitted. "I don't understand; why are you being so civil towards me? You never have before."

"Harry, I am merely trying to rectify my wrongs that I have done in the past. I hope you will allow me to achieve my goal. I would really like to make it up to you." Vernon said dearly.

Harry nodded, not really sure what to say. This really was all wrong. But maybe he should grab a hold of all the good things that come in his life, and then maybe in the future, someone could finally love him.

Vernon clapped his hands. "Thank you, Harry, for giving me this chance. I promise that I won't let you down; I will make it up to you." Vernon abruptly stood from his chair. "Come, there is something that I would like to show you in the living room."

Harry stood up from his chair, and followed his uncle out of the kitchen, leaving behind Harry's half eaten plate, and Vernon's untouched plate of food. "I have or had a boyfriend." Harry said suddenly, not sure why he told his uncle; maybe he was trying to trust him.

"Really?" Vernon said as he walked into the living room, leading Harry in there as well. He took a seat on the couch, and patted the cushion next to him. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out." Harry took the hint, and sat next to Vernon, completely stiff.

"Harry, relax. I'm promise that I am not going to do anything to you." Vernon said reassuringly.

Harry tried to relax, but it didn't work too well. "Sorry." Harry said.

"Don't worry, you don't need to apologize. I know that I have a lot to make up for." Vernon said sadly. "But I want to show you something." He said gaining Harry's undivided attention.

Vernon reached over Harry, and grabbed a picture frame that happened to be on the table next to the couch. "Look at this." He said handing the picture frame to Harry.

Harry took the frame, and turned it over. It was a picture of Harry, as a baby, in his mother's arms. His father had his arms around his mother, and Sirius and Remus were in the background, arms over their shoulders. It was plain as day that they had all ready become lovers.

"Where did you get this?" Harry cried. "Why do you have it?"

"Your mother sent it to Petunia a couple days after you were born. At first we were going to get rid of it, by burning it, but Petunia decided that she wanted to keep it. We had lost it over the years, and I found it a couple days after the attempted burglary, when I was searching through some old boxes." Vernon said as he glanced at Harry, who had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "This means so much to me." He added as he held the picture against his chest. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Forgive me?" Vernon suggested.

Harry nodded. "Give me time, and I think I will." He said as he wiped away some of his tears.

"I'm glad." Vernon said with pleasure. "Are you all right?" Vernon asked as he saw Harry grimace but he covered it with a yawn.

"I'm just really tired." Harry said trying to sound convincing.

"Maybe you should get some rest, why don't you head up to Dudley's second bedroom. I cleaned it for you a couple of days ago." Vernon said.

Harry grimaced again. "I think I will." He said as he stood up, swaying a bit. "Maybe I'm more tired than I thought."

"Here I'll help you to your room." Vernon said standing up as well. He grabbed Harry's arms and lifted him up from the floor. He situated Harry so that he was Harry's head was against his chest. "Just go to sleep and I will put you in your bed." He whispered.

"Okay…" Harry said quietly, his eyes barely open. "My…stomach…hurts…" He said tiredly, through gritted teeth.

"Does it? Vernon asked concerned as he walked up the stairs. He looked down at Harry. "Where exactly?" He questioned.

"Right…here…" He said breathlessly, as he placed a hand on the center of his stomach. "It…re…really…hur…rts…"

Vernon wiped Harry's forehead. "You're burning up." He said as felt Harry's forehead longer, checking for a temperature. "I believe that somehow you have gotten sick." Vernon said, as he walked into the second bedroom, and placed Harry on the bed.

Vernon pulled off Harry's school robe, sneakers, socks and glasses, and then he covered Harry's fevered body with a blanket, hoping Harry would sweat the fever out of his body.

Vernon placed his cool hand on Harry's cheek, and Harry turned to the comforter that was releasing him from the heat. Harry was already overcome with fever, not sure of anything that was going on outside of his body.

Vernon took one last glance at Harry, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door.

After Vernon left, Harry opened his eyes. Though his eyes were opened, they were clouded over with fever. He glanced around the room that he was in. It didn't look familiar. Where was he? What happened? How long had he been here? Where was Draco? He wanted Draco. He needed Draco.

"Dra…co…" Harry croaked through chapped lips. No one came, and Harry was overcome with overwhelming sadness. He didn't understand why Draco wasn't here. He was always here. Where was he? He didn't know where he was.

Harry, even in his weakened state, sat up. He pushed off his blanket. It was too hot, way too hot. He clamored out of the bed, and swayed as he walked to the door. He had to grab hold of many pieces of furniture as he made his way out of the bedroom.

Harry walked down the hallway; stopping to lean against the wall every couple of minutes. He still didn't recognize where he was. Harry, feeling dizzy, leaned against the wall, continuing to slide down it.

What was going on? Why didn't he know what was going on? Why was he so weak? Harry banged his head against the wall, bringing more pain towards his all ready pounding head.

Harry felt tears running down his burning face, relieving it. He heard a loud pounding sound as someone made their way up the stairs and down the hallway.

Vernon had been in the kitchen when he heard a banging sound upstairs. He immediately stopped what he was doing and went upstairs to find Harry against the wall, looking so defeated and broken.

He rushed to Harry's side, and placed his hands on each side of Harry's face. "Uncle?" Harry asked through squinting eyes, for he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"It's me, Harry." Vernon said. "What happened? Oh, I need to get you back into bed, before you get even sicker." Vernon whispered as he picked up Harry's weakened body, and began walking back to Harry's room.

He placed Harry on the bed, and once again covered him with a blanket.

"Why…am I… here?" Harry croaked.

"Harry," Vernon said looking at Harry seriously. "You have been here ever since you had a falling out with your boyfriend." Vernon said sadly. "I don't know exactly what happened, but one day you showed up really sick, claiming that he had done something to you, and you never wanted to go back to that place."

"Wha…" Harry said confused. "Dra…" But then Harry remembered Draco kissing some girl; he couldn't remember whom, but Harry remembered the pain that he held felt. He didn't know exactly when that he was, for everything else was a blank.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Vernon said sadly.

"It's…ok…ay…" Harry said. "It's…not…your fault…"

"Harry, if you want to get better, you need to drink this." Vernon said handing Harry a glass of a clear liquid.

Harry nodded, and swallowed it, enjoying it as he felt the cool liquid sliding down his sore throat. "Thank…you…"

"You're welcome, Harry." Vernon said smiling. "Have a good sleep." He said as Harry closed his eyes, and was blissfully unaware of all.

Vernon grinned and picked up a pillow that was lying next to Harry.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when a group of people rushed into his office: Professor Dumarkus, who was followed by Draco Malfoy, who was in turn followed by Severus Snape.

"What may I do for you gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

Snape was the first to speak. "Headmaster I would like to have a word with you." He said angrily.

"Severus, my boy, if this is something that you would like to discuss with me, maybe we should wait until we are alone." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Severus nodded. "All right, but we will be talking."

"Professor Dumarkus, what may I do for you?"

"I hate to trouble you Headmaster, but Mr. Potter didn't show up for his detention which was to be completed after lunch." Professor Dumarkus said sadly. "I was hoping you knew where he was."

"I see. I do happen to know where Mr. Potter is."

"You know where Harry is? Where?" Draco asked frantically. "I need to talk to him, immediately."

"I'm afraid that it is impossible for you, Professor Dumarkus, to have a detention set for Harry today, and for you Draco to see him for he isn't on school grounds as of now."

"Where is he?" Dumarkus asked.

"Is he okay?" Draco asked.

"And why is that?" Snape asked.

"He is at home." Dumbledore said simply. "His uncle requested that he be sent home until the weekend. It seems that his aunt and cousin have been hospitalized, and his uncle needed him home."

"You idiot." Snape said outraged.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Hope you liked it!  
I'm sorry…. about this cliffy as well…  
I almost didn't write a chapter…for I have a friend over…but I decided to not leave you all hanging and I wrote this!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey…  
Thanks for all the reviews!

Thank you to BrokenPorcelainDoll for beta reading!

Disclaimer…. don't own….

I would also like to say…it seems that only 9 people actually caught the MAJOR cliffhanger from last chapter…  
I was quite surprised because I thought everyone would have caught it…

Well…

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Vernon laid the pillow on his lap, as if he was hesitating with what he was about to do. He wanted, no, needed to do this. Harry was the cause of all the problems. If he were never here, then he, Petunia, and Dudley would have had the life that they always wanted.

But they didn't, it was all because of Harry, and his no good freak parents. His parents just had to have that car accident that night, and land their equally freakish son in their home, and their life.

Vernon had been beyond upset when he was told that Harry was going to be growing up in his house. He never wanted someone with those freakish ways to be living in his home, but for some damn reason Harry had to live here.

Vernon ran his hand through his hair, staring at his nephew. Harry really did look weak and fragile, as if he could break any minute. Vernon grinned; he hoped that he would be the one breaking him soon. He hated his nephew, he really did.

He picked the pillow up, and took a seat next to Harry's head. It was for the best, it really was. That was what Vernon was thinking when he slowly brought the pillow over Harry's head, and lightly pushed down.

Vernon wasn't worried about Harry waking up, for he wouldn't. He might feel some pain, but he wouldn't actually be able to wake up. Vernon felt quite proud that he had been able to get a hold of that type of substance.

He had been shopping in the shadier types of places, for something to hurt his nephew with; when a disguised man had appeared and told him that this was definitely the stuff that he was looking for.

Vernon didn't know how the man knew what he was looking for, but he accepted it eagerly and the man simply disappeared. Vernon was angry when he realized that the man was some type of freak, like his nephew, but then he realized that that man had helped him and he didn't mind this freak. Vernon would never forget the masked man with long shiny blonde hair.

Later, when Vernon had gotten home, he had read the inscription on the bottle. It basically said that when the victim takes a sip of this liquid they wouldn't wake, only feel occasional pain. This would definitely work, for it was exactly what he was looking for.

Vernon pushed the pillow down a little bit harder, and he let up from the increasing pressure when he felt Harry stirring underneath the pillow. What was going on? Harry wasn't supposed to wake up. This wasn't the way that the potion worked. He didn't understand. What had he done wrong?

Vernon pulled the pillow off Harry's head and stared at Harry. What was it with this boy? This boy that was able to get out of everything?

Harry's breathing had quickened, since he hadn't been getting enough oxygen. He slowly opened his eyes. Harry tried to talk but when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out.

"Harry?" Vernon asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head slowly; he still felt dizzy. Why couldn't he talk? Why was his head so fuzzy? He didn't feel good. What was wrong with him?

"Harry?" Vernon said to his non-responsive nephew. "Can you talk?"

Harry shook his head again. Maybe he was sicker than he thought. His throat was sore; that was probably the reason that he wasn't able to talk, hopefully; he was burning with fever, yet, he was freezing.

"Harry, since you aren't able to talk, I'm going to talk to you instead." Vernon said. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good boy." He said patting Harry's head, like a dog. "Do you remember when your boyfriend broke up with you? And you came here, instead of staying at Hogwarts, and that's when I asked for your forgiveness?"

Harry thought back, he wasn't sure when exactly that took place, but he did, indeed, remember the events. The way Uncle Vernon was talking, he made it seem as if Harry and Draco had broken up a long time ago, and Harry had been sicker than he really was. But then again, Harry couldn't remember anything besides getting to the Dursley Residence. Harry nodded to answer Uncle Vernon's question.

"That day was the same day that you started to get sick; now you have been sick for a very long time, you are having various memory relapses, and you seem to be getting worse everyday. I even had a doctor examine you, and he said that he didn't see much hope that you would live passed this month." Vernon lied flawlessly.

Harry's eye widened with tears, and he shook his head, meaning to say that that couldn't be true. He felt fine, alright, not fine, but not so sick that he was dying. He didn't understand, what was the matter with him? What was killing him?

"It's true." Vernon said with fake tears in his eyes. "Harry, now I love you, but I feel as if this is for the best." He said.

Harry's face showed his confusion. What was Vernon going on about? He wasn't making any sense.

"Harry, this really hurts me more than you." Vernon said. "I don't want to do this, but I don't want you to have to go through all the pain of the dying process. I'm trying to relieve you of all the pain. Don't you understand?" Vernon said miserably.

Harry shook his head rapidly, for he didn't get it. What was Vernon going to do?

"I don't want to do this, but I need to. If not for your sake, then for mine. I can't handle this." He said angrily looking Harry in the eye.

"This will only hurt for a little bit, okay, I promise." Vernon said his anger leaving. He took a hold of the pillow again, this time going to finish what he had started. He ignored Harry's eyes as they widened with understanding of what Vernon had been rambling about.

Harry began to struggle as the pillow got closer to his head, but Vernon ceased the movements by using a free hand to pull Harry's arms above his head and hold them there.

Vernon moved so that he was half sitting on Harry to keep his legs from moving to try and escape.

Harry's breath was coming in quick intakes, his mind racing with ideas to help him escape, but all of these ideas involved him in moving or yelling, and he was not able to do either.

Vernon brought the pillow to hover over Harry's face, and then with his one hand, began to lower it onto Harry's face.

Harry was still struggling as best as he could. His mind was screaming for help, but in his heart he knew that no one cared for him, or at least not enough to save him from death.

Vernon placed the pillow on top of Harry and pushed it down. Harry tried to scratch Vernon with his hands, kick with his feet, but all movement was prevented.

Harry was going to die, and no one was there to help him.

He opened his eyes that he didn't even know that he had closed, he tried to take a breath, but all that he received was the taste of cotton. He was slowly suffocating. He couldn't see anything, except black.

"I'm sorry Harry." Vernon mumbled lying as he pressed the pillow down harder. He didn't care that Harry was dying. All he wanted was Harry out of his life, and Petunia and Dudley to come back.

His heart beating fast, Harry tried to kick out one last time, but like always it didn't work. He didn't know what to do.

_Make them disappear. _

_His belongings that had been floating all crash-landed on the floor. _

His magic could save him, hopefully.

Harry reached for his magic that he had been playing with since the beginning of the year. The same magic that always made an appearance when his emotions were running high.

When he found his magic, he brought it to the surface; Vernon released Harry's hands and pressed the pillow down harder than ever, and everything went black.

When Severus heard that Dumbledore had sent Harry back to his relative's house, more like his uncle's hands, he was outraged. That man didn't even understand what he had done.

Severus stormed from the Headmaster's office, not waiting to be dismissed or to explain why he was so angry that a Gryfinndor, not a Slytherin, had been sent home.

He ran all the way back to his quarters and rushed to his room. He grabbed a bag, and then rushed to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and loaded the bag with miscellaneous potions. He didn't know what kind he was going to need, so he just grabbed any that were available.

When the bag with filled, he ran out of the bathroom and headed to the living room. He went towards the fireplace and picked up a jar of powder. He stepped into the fireplace and called out, "Dursley Residence," when the portrait door opened.

Draco was quite surprised when his godfather cursed at the Headmaster; he was even more surprised when he ignored the Headmaster and left the office. "Excuse me." Draco said politely as he turned and followed his godfather.

Draco had to run to catch up with Snape. He saw Snape rush into his quarters, and Draco had to stop and take a few deep breaths. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. All he knew was that Snape was pissed that Harry had been sent home. So Snape must know something that no one else knows.

Draco stood straight and walked into his godfather's quarters. When he went in, Severus had shouted the Dursley Residence and disappeared with the help of the floo network.

Draco ran to the fireplace, grabbed some floo and shouted, "Dursley Residence!" He didn't take a single moment to think about what he was doing. All he knew was that Harry might be in trouble, and he needed to be there.

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace, and landed on top of his godfather. "Sorry." Draco said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Draco." Severus growled. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I am here because I want to help Harry, as you do." He stated, as he began to walk out of the living room.

"Draco." Snape said gripping Draco's shoulder. "You don't just go walking into a room, who knows what could be happening. It could be a trap for all you know."

"Sev, this is a muggle home. I don't really think it's a trap." Draco said truthfully.

"You never know, and it's never wise to underestimate a muggle, for they are most likely the worst sort of people that you could ever meet."

"Sure." Draco said walking into the hallway. Severus growled, but followed nonetheless. "Sev, how come Harry isn't in any of these photos?" He said gesturing to all the photos that lined the walls. There was tons of a whale of a man, a thin woman, and a huge child, but none of a little raven-haired boy.

"I don't believe Harry was really welcomed in this family." Severus said sadly.

"But they're his family." Draco said shocked.

"I know, that just makes it all that much worse." Snape said as he started up the stairs. "We need to find Harry."

"Right." Draco said agreeing, as he heard a muffled sound coming from a room upstairs. "Did you hear that?"

"I did." Sev whispered. "Be quiet."

They heard the sound again, and this time they ran. They ran up the rest of the stairs, and down the hallway.

As they passed the rooms upstairs, Draco would open the doors on the right, and Severus would open the doors on the left.

They made it to the last door at the end of the hallway, and Draco opened the door. Sev and Draco both stood shocked at what they were seeing.

A limp figure was laying on the bed, with a huge man partly sitting on the tiny figure. The man was holding a pillow over the clearly unconscious person, but still pushing it down harder on the person's face.

The man was whispering incoherently, clearly insane.

Just as Snape was about to fire a spell at the man that was obviously Harry's uncle, the man was thrown off of Harry with pure magic that was radiating off of Harry's body.

Vernon lay sprawled out on the ground, and Harry limp on the bed. Draco pushed passed Severus and ran to Harry's side. He placed his head on over Harry's heart, and he literally felt time stop. "He's not breathing." Draco cried.

Snape, forced out of his shock, rushed to Draco's side, and with his wand pulled out, muttered a spell.

Draco, not sure if what Snape was doing was actually working, placed his lips on Harry's and began to breathe for Harry. He hoped this would work. It had to. He would be lost without Harry.

Snape stood staring at Draco, who was in the process of mouth to mouth, and he prayed that with his spell and Draco's efforts that Harry's life would be spared.

A twitching of Harry's wrist caught Snape's attention. "He's breathing." He said to Draco. But Draco didn't hear, he was too lost in his thoughts and breathing for Harry. He had to save Harry.

"Draco." Snape said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Draco cried with tears streaming down his face.

"He's breathing."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Look." He said pointing to Harry. Draco turned back to Harry, whose chest was slowly rising, but he could tell that it was taking Harry a lot of effort to keep that up.

"We need to get him to Hogwarts."

"I know." Snape said. "I left my bag downstairs. It has some potions that will be able to help Harry; I'm going to go get it real quick." Snape said to Draco. He went out the door, and Draco could hear the thumping on the stairs.

Draco sat on the bed, and brushed Harry's bangs from his face. His face was glistening with sweat, but Harry was shaking with cold. Draco wrapped Harry in the blanket, and lightly kissed his lips, savoring the moment.

Draco sat back up, so deep in thought of everything Harry, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
Hehehe…I am so mean to leave it like this…. sorry….  
It also pains me to say this but I won't be able to update until next Saturday. I am really sorry. 

See you all next chapter!  
And also…randomness…. DON'T WORRY I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS FIC…. EVER…I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS!


	21. Chapter 21

HELLO EVERYONE!….  
I hope you all like this chapter…  
I loved the reviews…all but one….

Disclaimer…I do not own…. but I really wish I did.!…My life would be so complete!

Thank you to KillerDustBunny…all the previous chapters have been beta read and I thank her for doing such a great job!

Hope you like this chapter!

He grinned viciously as he saw the blond haired boy gazing at Harry. It was too perfect. The boy didn't even know that he was right behind him. The boy was just waiting there; that was just an invitation for something to happen.

Poor, poor, Draco, he thought in his sick twisted mind.

He stopped directly behind Draco, and bent over to pick something up off the ground; a glass that had previously had the potion that Harry had drank.

After picking up the glass, he walked to Draco, causing a shadow to fall over him. Draco turned around with a surprised look on his face, and he began to grab for his wand, when the attacker struck him across the head with the glass, shattering it in the process. Pieces of glass dug into Draco's head.

Draco collapsed over Harry, causing Harry to lightly gasp in his unconscious state. The man stared at Draco, and a rage came over him. He hated this boy. He truly did, though he didn't know why.

Then it hit him. This boy had loved the freak. No one was supposed to love the freak. He had told the boy that many times. And he was wrong.

Vernon growled and pulled on Draco's arm, hard. A popping sound was heard as the bone was pulled out of the socket. Draco's face flashed with pain, but he remained unconscious.

Draco landed on the floor at an odd angle. Vernon lifted his foot, and jammed it into his stomach. Draco lay sprawled out on the floor, showing no more emotions as Vernon began to kick his stomach.

Vernon, breathing heavily, turned to his nephew and grinned. The boy was completely unprotected, leaving his uncle to have some fun. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this; he had waited to do this for years, and he was finally able to.

Vernon had never been able to actually be his brutal self, for there were way too many consequences. Someone from that school could get suspicious and it just wasn't worth it.

Vernon shook his head, and stepped over Draco. He stood in front of Harry's unconscious form, and he slapped Harry across the face.

He giggled to himself. This was just too great. He slapped Harry across the face again, and giggled once more.

He climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself over Harry. He raised his fist, and struck Harry in the chest. He felt his fist sail through the air, hit its target, and crack a rib. Vernon smiled and raised his wrist again. He began to punch Harry over and over again in the stomach.

Getting bored with that, a ripping sound was heard throughout the room as Vernon tore Harry's shirt. Vernon threw the shirt over his shoulder and grinned sadistically at Harry.

He looked at the boy, who was breathing slowly, not even awake to witness Vernon in all his glory. Vernon got mad. Did the boy not even consider Vernon's feelings? Vernon had always been there for Harry, and did the boy even care? No! He didn't.

Vernon placed a hand on Harry's chest, and dragged his nails down the smooth skin. He looked at his handiwork as he stopped scratching at the beginning of Harry's pants. He didn't even leave a mark.

Vernon, breathing even harder, placed his nails at Harry's chest, and forced the nails into Harry's skin. He dragged them all the way down, and smiled when he saw blood coating his nails.

Harry's chest now looked as if a cat had had some fun with it. Vernon frowned. He wanted to have some more fun with Harry, but he didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to stand up.

Vernon thought for a second, and then decided that he would stand anyway, to have his fun. He slowly, and carefully, stood on the bed, over Harry. He lifted his foot, and like Draco, began to kick him in the stomach.

With kicking Harry, numerous cracks were heard. Vernon laughed as he heard a particularly loud crack, and he jumped up and down in joy. In the process of jumping, his head connected with the stationary ceiling fan, knocking him unconscious.

Vernon slumped over and landed ungracefully on top of Harry, making it even more difficult for Harry to get air into his lungs.

When Vernon fell over, a shocked Snape was seen standing in the doorway with his medical bag in his hand. He ran to Harry, and in the process came across Draco, who had a pool of blood underneath his head and his arm was laying at an odd angle, showing that it had been broken or something similar.

Snape looked from Draco, to Harry, to Vernon, and made a fast decision. He pushed Vernon off of Harry, held Draco on his left side, and Harry on his right side. Snape barely had a finger on Vernon, but he did nonetheless.

Severus muttered a spell to the ring that was on his finger, and all the occupants in the bedroom disappeared.

Poppy Pomfrey was humming to herself while restocking her shelves of potions when she heard a gust of light wind in her hospital wing.

She glanced around the potion cabinet and gasped as she saw Professor Snape with two boys covered in blood, and a horrible fat man, land in her hospital.

She ran to the professor, and pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell, and Harry and Draco were now on two separate beds. "What happened?" She asked outraged to Professor Snape.

"Ask him." Snape said darkly, pointing to Vernon, who was still on the hospital floor.

"Never mind." She said quickly as she muttered another spell, and she cried in outrage, as she found out what exactly was wrong with each of the boys.

"I need potions." She shouted to Snape.

"Which ones?" He asked rushing to the cabinet.

"It doesn't matter. Anything at this point would help these boys." She said, as she waved her wand over Harry, and then continued to Draco.

Severus dropped a number of potions on an available bed as Poppy addressed him. "Get out of here." She said.

"What? Why?" He said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you." She said pointedly. "I don't need someone in here, bumbling about."

"I have told you Poppy, that I am quite capable of helping you."

"And I know that, but you might want to deal with him." She said looking at Vernon, who was showing signs of waking.

"All right." Snape said slowly. He didn't really want to leave Draco or Harry, but he wanted information from this sick and twisted man. Poppy could definitely deal with Harry and Draco on her own.

He waved his wand, and Vernon levitated off of the ground; as Snape left the hospital wing, Vernon followed.

Snape wasn't careful as he walked throughout Hogwarts. He made sure to walk close to the walls and statues, for Vernon hit each and every one.

As Snape was on his way towards his dungeons, he heard a voice address him. "Severus?"

Snape turned to Dumbledore, and glared. "Headmaster."

"My boy, what have you done?" He asked accusingly.

"I have done nothing, it is you that has caused horrendous pain."

"I am confused, Severus, what are you talking about?"

"Go to the hospital wing, and you shall know what you have done." Snape said darkly as he turned away, leaving Dumbledore standing there.

Snape made it to the dungeon, threw Vernon into the room, and locked it. Snape had decided that on the way to the dungeons, he had to go back to the hospital wing, for the boys, and the Headmaster as well.

He wanted to see the Headmaster's face when he realized what he had done by placing Harry in the care of the Dursley's, and not allowing Black and Lupin to take guardianship of the boy.

"Sev?"

Severus turned towards the voice, and smiled as he saw Narcissa. "Love." He said to her.

"What is the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

"Sev, you look as if you are going to either burst into tears or kill someone." She said simply. "Now what is going on?"

"Earlier today, I went to retrieve Harry from his relatives home, Draco followed me." He said slowly. "And Harry's uncle got his abusive hands on Harry."

"Is he alright?"

"I am going to see him right now." Snape said. "Narcissa there is something else."

"What?"

"He got his hands on Draco as well."

Narcissa froze when she heard her lover say those words. "Draco, my son?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I need to see him." She said quickly.

"Come with me." Snape said. He grabbed Narcissa's hand, and held it all the way to the hospital wing. "They both are in the care of Poppy, I am sure that they will be fine."

Narcissa nodded, but Severus could tell that she didn't hear what he had said. She was too lost in her thoughts of her only son.

As they stepped into the hospital wing, they heard a loud popping sound. Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw Poppy leaning over her son. "What are you doing?" She cried, running over to Draco, and pushing Poppy out of the way.

"I am trying to heal him, and you are preventing me from doing my job." Poppy said irritated.

"What was that popping?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"His arm had been pulled out of the socket and I had to force it back in. I didn't want to risk feeding him anymore potions, for they might react with all of the potions that have all ready been forced into his body."

Narcissa glared at Poppy, and stood over her son.

"Get out of the way." Poppy said annoyed. "Unless you don't want me to heal your son."

Narcissa's face passed through many emotions, but in the end she walked back over to Severus. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Poppy nodded, and continued her work.

"Is he going to be all right?" Severus asked looking at Draco.

"I fixed his arm." Poppy said. "He had internal bruising, a couple of cracked ribs, a concussion, and glass shards penetrating his scalp." Narcissa gasped and Snape pulled her close. "It was touch and go for a moment, but he will be fine. He should wake sometime tomorrow."

"My poor son." Narcissa muttered. Snape wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"What about Harry?"

Poppy's eyes clouded over. "He is not fairing as well as Draco." She sighed. "He had internal bruising, broken ribs, a fever, a concussion, and minor blood loss from the deep cuts on his chest."

"Oh, Merlin." Snape whispered.

"That's not all." She said darkly.

"What else could possibly be wrong?" Snape asked overwhelmed.

"There is an indefinable trace of potion inside his body, I haven't got a clue as to what it is. I have never seen it before in all my years with working with potions, and I have been working with potions for most of my life."

"Oh, hell." Snape said.

"The poor boy." Narcissa said.

"What has happened?" Asked Dumbledore from the door.

"This is all your fault." Screeched Narcissa. "You horrible man. I hate you. You may not have literally done this," She pointed to Draco and Harry, "but this is what your terrible decisions have done."

"I still do not have a clue as to what you are trying to tell me, Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"The relatives that you sentenced Harry to stay with, do you remember them?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

Snape pointed to Harry and Draco. "Harry's uncle did this."

"He couldn't have." Dumbledore said.

"Well, he did." Narcissa said furiously.

"I am so sorry." Dumbledore muttered.

"It's too late to be sorry." Narcissa shouted at the Headmaster. "You hurt my son. You are a horrible and cruel man."

"I did not know that this was going on."

"Are you telling me that you didn't have a clue that this has been going on since as long as Harry has been in his relatives care?" Snape asked. " I find that hard to believe. Are you telling me, that after you placed Harry in their care, you never once checked up on him?"

"What about you?" Dumbledore countered.

"I admit that I did know." Snape said.

"Severus." Cried Narcissa. "How could you know and not ever do anything?"

"I was…" Snape began.

"He has fallen into a coma." Poppy said softly looking at Harry, silencing the entire room.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!…  
And once again I left a minor cliffhanger…. sorry….

So…. for chapter 20…I got flamed. I was told that this is the most pathetic abused Harry story. And I would just like to say to the anonymous flamer that if my story is so horrible and pathetic, how come I have over 620 reviews telling me that it's a really good story? And some people even asking for a sequel?

Sorry…. about my griping right there.

Well…SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!


	22. Chapter 22

"What?" Severus whispered.

"Harry has fallen into a coma." Poppy said once more, still whispering as to not disturb the newly acquitted silence.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Asked Narcissa. "To help Harry?"

"I'm afraid that there isn't anything I can do; magic isn't that evolved. This is beyond my skill." Poppy said sadly. "I wish that I was able to do something, but I can't. I am sorry." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What can we do?" Asked Dumbledore.

"The only thing: wait." She said.

Snape stumbled over to the chair. "This is all my fault." He whispered. "I should have been there, but I wasn't. I should have. But…but…I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I'm so…so…so sorry."

"Sev," Narcissa said walking to Severus and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "It isn't your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen."

"But I should have."

Dumbledore looked at his Potions Master, and saw all the guilt. For some reason he felt oddly guilty. "I am sorry my boy." He whispered, but he was unheard.

Poppy's gaze flicked over everyone in her hospital. Severus' lover was comforting him, and Narcissa had tears in her eyes for her son, who was lying bruised and battered. Dumbledore was looking over at the one mistake that he had never counted on, Harry. He was on the bed next to Draco, lying broken and bruised.

Draco and Harry, they were definitely a pair.

Poppy smiled sadly, and left the grieving group.

"Severus, I know that this isn't the time, but why didn't you rescue Harry when you had the chance?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, my boy, why didn't you?" Dumbledore added.

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Narcissa. "You have no business to be talking here. You sent Harry to those…people, so I don't want to here a single word spoken from your mouth. You are pathetic. You just use people, you old conniving fool."

Dumbledore's twinkle left his eyes. "I…"

"No! I said I didn't want to hear you say another word. Do you really think that you are protecting these students? You aren't, no matter what you think."

"I…" Dumbledore started again.

"Albus, leave." Poppy commanded from her office. "Your mere presence is upsetting everyone. Leave."

Dumbledore looked at everyone; his twinkle was still gone as he gazed at Harry and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Sev?" Narcissa said.

Severus looked at Cissa. "Yes, love?"

"Will you tell me why you didn't rescue Harry, when you had the chance?"

"I can, but I won't." Snape admitted.

"Why ever not?" Questioned Narcissa.

"I would like to tell Harry first." Snape whispered. "I will tell him when he wakes up." He said, never taking his eyes off of Harry. He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping, except for the fact that he wouldn't wake.

"Okay." Narcissa said kissing Severus' head, and then looking to the two boys, who were sound asleep.

"You should get some rest." Snape said yawning.

"No, it seems that you are the one who needs sleep." Narcissa said smiling. "Go rest, I will watch the boys." She added, sensing that that was what Snape was worried about. "I will watch them as if my life depends on it."

Severus looked at Narcissa; her eyes shown with determination. "All right." He said standing up, and stretching. "I will see you in a few hours."

"More like tomorrow." She chided him.

"I will be back after I have had a sufficient amount of sleep." Snape grumbled.

"Deal." Narcissa said smiling. "Go to bed." She said taking over the previously occupied chair.

"Thank you." Snape whispered as looked at Narcissa from the doors of the hospital wing. "I love you so much." He added as he left, not thinking that she would hear him.

"I love you too." She whispered, smiling.

Narcissa's smiling ceased when her gaze swept over the two boys in front of her. Merlin, she hated that fat, ugly muggle. He would pay, for what he did to her son, and Harry as well

Narcissa looked at Poppy with a surprised face when a book was placed in front of her.

"I think you might need this." Poppy said.

Narcissa nodded. "Thanks, I think I will too."

"Don't mention it." Poppy said as she handed the book to Narcissa. "I need to go have a word with Dumbledore. I won't be long." She said.

"All right, I will be right here." Narcissa said opening the book.

--

Vernon opened his eyes groggily, and stretched. His hand immediately went to the back of his head. Damn, it hurt like hell.

"What the fuck happened?" He cursed as he tried to stand, but only accomplished sitting up. "Where the hell am I?" He said looking around. He was in some type of room that was freezing.

"You would happen to be in a magical school," said a voice from the other side of the room.

Vernon turned to the man. "Why the hell am I in a _freak _school?"

Vernon suddenly felt in an invisible grip around his neck, slowly cutting off his air supply.

"You would trust to watch your language when you are in my presence."

Vernon nodded.

"Good," He said as he lowered his wand, and the grip around Vernon's neck ceased.

"Who are you?" Vernon croaked, massaging his neck.

"You don't need to know."

Vernon grumbled. "Why am I here?" He said angrily.

"Most likely because you were abusing your nephew, and you were caught," the man said.

Vernon thought back, and then he smiled. So that was why he was here. "I enjoyed that." He grinned. "How long have I been here?"

"No more than an hour or two," the man said.

Vernon heaved his fat body off the ground. "Are you going to let me go or are you going to kill me?"

The man smiled; this is what he was waiting for. "I have a proposition for you."

--

Narcissa set the book down; it was just too sad at the moment. She stood up from the chair to stretch her legs. "Merlin, I am stiff." She muttered.

"Well, Miss Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

Narcissa turned around. "Darling, how are you?" She said embracing Dumarkus for a friendly hug.

"I am absolutely great now that I get a glimpse of your glowing face. You look gorgeous, just like our days in school."

"Darling, stop with the flattering." Narcissa said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Narcissa turned to the patients in the hospital. "My son, Draco, and his boyfriend, Harry." She said sadly. "They were hurt, and…"

"Cissa, I am so sorry." He said going to hold Narcissa again. "Do you know what happened?"

"A muggle." She spat.

"Merlin, is there anything that I can do?" He asked concerned.

"I need something light to eat, and I'm feeling cramped in this room. Do you think you could watch over them for me?"

"Of course, darling," Dumarkus said smiling.

"Thank you," Narcissa said giving him a kiss on the side of the cheek. "I will be right back." She added. "Severus should be down soon, if I know him." She said.

"All right," Dumarkus said. "I haven't really conversed with Severus in a while. I have to admit that I miss our old school days." He said.

"I do too." Narcissa said. "Be right back." She said as she stepped out of the hospital wing, and headed towards the kitchens.

Professor Dumarkus smiled. "Okay, I will be here."

--

Severus grumbled as he sat up in his bed. He had tried to fall asleep but all he had succeeded in was gaining a migraine. Damn.

He rubbed his face, and grumbled some more. He needed to be down there, with Harry, and Draco, not here, trying to sleep.

Snape slipped out of the blanket that was covering him and stood up from the bed. He knew what he would do. It was the perfect plan.

He walked to the bathroom, and let his gaze flicker over all his potions. He was looking for a certain one. All he needed to do was find it, and then everything would be perfect; hopefully.

There it is!

Snape picked up the potions bottle. "Pepper up potion, thank Merlin for potions." He said as he gulped it down. Yep, he definitely had to find a way to make potions taste better, he thought as he shuddered.

Snape looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fine. Now Narcissa wouldn't criticize him about not getting enough rest.

He left the bathroom, wondered through the living room, and continued right out the door. He was heading to the one place he needed to be, the hospital wing.

As Snape walked through the dungeons, he caught a glimpse of an open door.

The door that was supposed to keep Vernon locked up.

**WHAT DID YALL THINK? **

**So I would like to say that I am incredibly sorry. I am soooooo sorrrrrrry. Nods head very dramatically **

**I am sorry that I have updated in like forever. I have to admit that I had a tad bit of writer's block. And then I kinda got banned from the computer. My grandma thinks that I am on the net wayyyyy tooooo much. **

**But don't worry…. I am backkkkkk. That I am. Though I'm not really really back. Starting now, I am only going to be able to update on the weekends. School is starting on MONDAY…ahhhhh… and I won't have time since this is senior year…hardest year…looks at class schedule and screams head off **

**My next chapter will be next weekend. I still have some more summer homework left. **

**I am really really really really really really really sorry…gives everyone cookies **

**I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!----sorry this chapter was a bit short. I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks to KillerDustBunny for beta reading! **

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 23

Dumarkus sat in the chair that Narcissa Malfoy had been previously sitting in. He had admitted to her that he had missed their old Hogwarts days, and that was the truth.

They had had the greatest time, but then their seventh year ended, which resulted in them losing touch. Dumarkus knew that Lucius and Narcissa were going to get married eventually; it was inevitable, though the two getting together made Dumarkus a tab bit jealous.

He wasn't jealous because he liked Narcissa, no, it could never have been that reason. Narcissa was more of a sister figure to him. No, he was jealous because he saw how happy they were, and he had never had that happiness.

But then he saw _her_.

She was beautiful, and the way her eyes shined, it was enough to make time stop still. She had always been available, and Dumarkus thought that he had a chance. Sure, he had never actually talked to her, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try.

He had finally gotten the courage to talk to her over the summer between sixth and seventh year, but then she was with someone.

Not just with some random person, but with someone that she was supposed to have hated and thought immature. Dumarkus couldn't understand why she had gotten with that guy, but it happened.

When she got with him, Dumarkus was furious. That was the year that he started to distance himself from his friends, Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa. Also that year was when Voldemort began to take his followers right out of their final year in Hogwarts.

Despite all that had happened, Dumarkus was still obsessively in love with her. Even when he heard that she was expecting, he didn't stop loving her. But he did start hating that awful offspring of hers. When the child was born, Dumarkus vowed to do everything to make the child suffer, and make her his love.

But then something happened…and everything changed, but the hate remained.

--

Severus walked up to the door, pulled out his wand, and cautiously looked in. No one was in there; not that he really expected Vernon to stick around.

Who would have let Vernon out? Severus didn't have a clue. No one knew that he was in there, except for himself, perhaps Dumbledore, and Narcissa. But they wouldn't just let the fat, dangerous muggle out. Would they? Not Narcissa, but maybe Dumbledore.

All Severus knew was he needed to find Vernon, before something bad happened.

If he were that horrid muggle, where would he go? Snape couldn't really decide. Vernon wasn't really a smart muggle; he had no sense of direction, basically, he was stupid.

Severus decided on the best course of action, even though he despised the man; Dumbledore.

Snape began to walk in the direction of the Headmaster's office, but then it occurred to him that maybe it wasn't what he should do.

If Vernon had been let out, he probably knew exactly where he was. If he knew where he was then he would be beyond angry. He would be outraged.

If Vernon was that angry, and since he knew that Harry was here, he would probably be in search of Harry, since he hated the boy.

Severus now knew what he needed to do. Get to Harry, before something bad happens. Well, not more than what has already happened.

Severus ran off in the direction of the Hospital Wing, not noticing all the curious stares that he received as he ran as if his life depended on it.

--

Narcissa sat in a comfy chair in the kitchens, munching on a blueberry bagel. "This is excellent." She said the house elf.

"Thank…thank you…" The house elf muttered. "I am ever so pleased that you find it wonderful."

"No need for the thanks. You all have really outdone yourselves." She said.

"Madame…thank you…"

"Stop with the Madame thing, please, it makes me feel old." Narcissa said as she took another bite of her bagel and sighed in pleasure. "Wonderful. I haven't had food this well since before Lucius got rid of all the house elves. I really do miss them."

The house elf stood there, not really sure what to say to the witch.

"Well, thank you for the delicious food, but I think it is time for me to get back to watching my son, and Harry." Narcissa said as she stood up. She dusted off her dress, thanked the elf once more, and then made her way out of the kitchens, towards the hospital wing.

--

Dumbledore sat in his chair, behind his desk, trying to think what he had done wrong to get such hostility from Narcissa and Severus.

He didn't understand what he had done to them. They said that it had something to do with Harry.

Sure, his uncle abused Harry, but he didn't have any control over what his uncle had done.

Did Narcissa and Severus really believe that maybe he should have checked up on Harry while he was growing up in their care? He didn't have the time, he had been too busy dealing with all of the Death Eater threats and taking care of Neville.

Weren't Death Eater attacks more of a threat than one little boy? If Dumbledore had took his time to help Harry, when he didn't even know that he needed help, then the Death Eaters might have succeeded in their attempts to kill and torture hundreds of magical folk, creatures, and muggles.

Neville was the Boy Who Lived; he needed more attention than Harry. If he hadn't kept a close watch on Neville then Voldemort might not have finally been destroyed when he was.

What was worth more, one boy or millions of people and creatures? That was the ultimate question, and it seemed as if Narcissa and Severus believed that Harry was worth more.

Dumbledore propped his arms on his desk and lowered his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, or think. He believed that he had done what was for the best, but it seemed that Narcissa and Severus thought otherwise.

Maybe now he could make up for his mistake. He hoped it wasn't too late.

--

"Ron, have you seen Draco?" Blaise asked as he lowered himself onto the couch that was placed in a separate area in the library.

Ron glanced at his boyfriend. This was about the billionth time that Blaise had asked this question. "I don't know." Ron said evenly, even though he wanted to be short with Blaise.

"Do you think he is in the Great Hall?" Blaise asked, as if he hadn't heard what Ron had said.

"I don't know."

"The Slytherin Common room?"

"I don't know."

"Kitchens?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe even here in the library?"

"BLAISE, I DON'T KNOW." Ron shouted, stopping Blaise from sprouting off another place where Draco could be. "I know you want to know where he is, but I don't know."

"Oh, sorry," Blaise said. "I guess I will go elsewhere."

"I guess you should." Ron said. "Then maybe I can do my homework." He said as he looked down at his book.

Blaise looked at his boyfriend. "See you later."

"Yeah, later." Ron said, not even looking up, even as Blaise left the library.

"You are a big, big, big dummy!" Hermione said as she stepped out of the isle. "Did I mention that you are a dummy?" She said as she hit him upside the head.

"Yeah, you mentioned it." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What did you hit me, and why am I dummy?"

"You just let Blaise leave by himself." She stated.

"So…"

"Idiot." She muttered. "He is worried, you are his boyfriend. Do you get it?" She asked.

"Not really."

"He needs you, and you blew him off."

"Oh…"

"Oh is right. His best friend is missing, how would you feel if Neville was missing, or your sister?"

"I would be panicking." Ron said. "Ohhh."

"Now he gets it." Hermione said to herself.

"What do I do?" Ron asked.

"Go find Blaise, apologize, and help him search for Draco." Hermione suggested.

"Okay." Ron said as he stood up. "Thanks Hermione; I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he left the library, running to find Blaise.

"I don't know what I would do without any of you." Hermione said as she began to gather all of her friend's books.

--

Vernon slowly made his way down the hallway. He didn't have a clue as to where he was.

He knew that he had already climbed a ton of stairs, but they all went in different directions: up, down, and sideways. So he didn't know at all what floor he happened to be on.

What terrified him the most were all the voices he heard. The only problem was no one was around, just tons of portraits, that all happened to be moving.

This was the reason that he despised magic, the freakiness.

Vernon began to walk to the right, turned a corner, and came face to face with a bright lit area.

He walked forward, and peaked inside the door. The room was completely white and sterile looking; a hospital.

He looked around, and saw a single man watching over two unconscious boys. And one of those boys just happened to be the boy that he was hoping to find.

Vernon smiled as he cautiously pushed open the door to the hospital. He made sure to open it as to not make any noise that could alert the man to his presence.

He took gentle steps as he walked deeper inside the hospital wing. He glanced around his surroundings, and picked up a spare potion bottle that was sitting on a table. He shuddered with disgust as he held the bottle.

He walked closer and closer to the man.

And he never saw him coming.

--

Severus was still running to the hospital wing when he spotted someone that should have already been there.

"Narcissa?" Severus questioned, gaining her attention.

Narcissa stopped walking and turned to Severus. "I knew you would be going back to the hospital wing within a matter of a couple of hours." She said.

"You know me so well." He mock glared. "Why aren't you watching over the boys?"

"I needed to get some fresh air." She said simply. "I had some simply wonderful bagels in the kitchens. I'm thinking that when everything is over with, we should go together."

"Please tell me someone is in there with them." Severus said, not paying attention to what Narcissa had just suggested.

"Dumarkus." She said, perturbed that she was being ignored. "Why?"

"The muggle is loose." He stated.

"WHAT?" She screeched. "We need to get there." She said forgetting that she was kind of angry as she turned from Severus and began to run in the direction of the hospital wing, with Severus on her tail.

They made it to the hospital in record time, not even gaining a sweat. They pushed open the door, and stood shocked.

Vernon was sprawled out over the ground with Dumarkus standing over him, wand in hand.

**WHATCHA THINK?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to KillerDustBunny for beta reading…!**

**This is to the sort of flame but not really, more criticism person: I do take your review to the heart; I take all of them to the heart, actually. You did make some good points, and I am sorry that you think of my story that way. Sorry that I didn't live up to your standards. Maybe next time I will be better. (If I sounded mean, I didn't mean to.)**

**So…. next chapter will be next week!**

**Sorry Blaise was so out of character…well actually in my story everyone is out of character…lol…anywho…see ya all later!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Dumarkus, stop," Snape commanded as he ran into the infirmary.

Dumarkus turned to Snape's voice, causing Snape and Narcissa to see the look in his eyes. It was the look of someone not entirely there. "Why should I?" Dumarkus questioned as he nudged his wand into Vernon's face.

"Dumarkus please don't hurt him," Narcissa said. "Even though he deserves it," she mumbled quietly.

"What happened?" Snape asked stepping forward after a quick glare to Narcissa, who followed closely behind him.

"I was sitting here watching the boys and I saw something out of the corner of my eye; I turned and this man," he pointed to the unconscious Vernon. "Was about to smash a potion bottle over the top of my head. I reacted, said a spell, and knocked him unconscious." The look in his eyes began to disappear as he became more rational.

"What were you about to do?" Narcissa asked hesitantly.

Dumarkus looked at Vernon, who was on the ground, to the wand in his hand, and then back to Narcissa and Severus. "I… I don't know," he admitted. "What's happening to me?" He said as he lowered himself back into the seat that he had been sitting in.

"Oh, honey," Narcissa said as she came forward and patted Dumarkus on the back. "You're fine. You were just overcome with a deep, intense emotion. If I had been here, I probably would have done the same thing," she said softy.

Dumarkus looked up to her.

"Really?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Narcissa nodded. "Really," she reaffirmed.

Dumarkus nodded back. "It felt like I was going crazy," he admitted. "Did it look like it?" He looked to Severus.

Severus took a step forward. "It did, but you're fine."

Dumarkus said nothing.

"What should we do with him?" Narcissa asked to break the uncomfortable silence, gesturing to Vernon. "Do you think we should question him?"

"Not yet," Severus replied.

"Why?"

"I believe that Harry should be there," Severus said. "He needs to witness it."

"Why would you want to put him through all that pain? You know what his uncle thinks of him," Narcissa said.

"I do know, but I think that when Harry wakes up, he needs to hear what his uncle has to say. In the end, this will make Harry stronger and also help him overcome some issues that he probably has with this man," Severus said.

"I hope you know that I am going to be there when you question him," Narcissa replied. "For Harry and Draco."

"I know," Severus answered.

"What should we do with him in the meantime?" Narcissa asked.

"I think I should place him back in the room that he escaped from," Severus said.

"How did he escape?" Narcissa asked. "It doesn't seem possible that a muggle could escape from a magically locked room."

"But he did, and that is what puzzles me," Severus admitted. "Someone must have definitely let him escape."

"Who would have wanted him to escape?" Narcissa questioned.

"I don't know, but it must have been someone pretty crazy, sadistic, horrible, and psychotic," Snape said.

"Definitely," Narcissa said agreeing. "I guess we should move him," She said as looked down at the body. "He really is ugly," She stated. "Not all handsome like you."

Snape glanced at Narcissa and smiled. "Don't even think of taking this fowl man back to the room, I will." Severus said as he stood up. "Would you like to accompany me, Dumarkus?"

"Sure," Dumarkus said evenly as he stood as well.

"I guess I am going to watch over the boys," Narcissa said.

"Yes," Snape replied, as he lifted his wand, and levitated Vernon. "He really is ugly," Snape said as he and Dumarkus walked out of the infirmary.

Narcissa giggled to herself.

--

"Blaise!" Ron shouted as he ran down the corridor. "Blaise, where are you?" He yelled. "Please answer."

Silence.

"Where are you? You can't be that mad at me," Ron said. "I bet I am making a fool out of myself," He admitted. "You probably aren't even in this hallway," He said as he turned the corner. "Blaise!" He yelled once again.

Silence.

"This is ridiculous," Ron said as he turned another corner and ran straight into someone else.

"Ow," Ron said as he landed on the ground. "Sorry," He said as he looked to the other person. "Blaise."

"Ron, why the hell did you do that?" Blaise said as he rubbed his arm.

"I didn't mean to," Ron said defensively.

"Yeah, right." Blaise said as he stood.

"I swear," Ron said standing up as well. "Did you find Draco?" Ron asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are my boyfriend, and I care about you. If something is bothering you, I want to know, so that I will be able to help." Ron said.

Blaise looked at Ron. He seemed sincere, but Blaise wasn't so sure. "You didn't seem to care when we were in the library."

"Let's just say that I got some sense knocked into me," Ron said as he rubbed his head.

"All right," Blaise said confused.

"I'll tell you later." Ron said when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "After I help you find Draco."

"Serious?"

"Always," Ron replied, smiling.

"Good," Blaise said.

"Where do you think we should start?" Ron asked.

"I already know that he isn't in the library; I checked the Slytherin common room and dorms. He wasn't there," Blaise said.

Ron thought for a moment. "How about the Great Hall, and if not there, we can always check the infirmary."

Blaise nodded. "Sounds good, let's go," He said grabbing Ron's hand, and heading down the corridor.

--

"Are you sure that you are all right?" Severus asked as they continued to the dungeons.

"I'm fine," Dumarkus replied as he rubbed his head. "I have a bit of a headache," he admitted.

"Are you sure that is all?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" Dumarkus all but shouted. "Merlin, can't you catch a hint. I'm fine; you don't have to go searching for answers that aren't there," he said.

"If you are sure," Severus replied.

"I am," Dumarkus said. "Merlin," He said quietly. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay," Severus said. "I am sorry for pestering you."

"Nah, I should know that is just what you do. You've done that since we were in school," Dumarkus said smiling.

"Did I really?" Snape said.

"Oh, yes. All the time," Dumarkus said laughing. "I remember quite a few fights that you and Lucius would get into." Dumarkus paused. "Have you heard anything from Lucius?" He asked innocently.

Severus stopped. "Why do you want to know about Lucius?"

"I was just curious," Dumarkus said.

Snape looked at his friend, then nodded, and continued to walk. "At the first Hogsmeade visit, Lucius made an appearance and threatened one of the students."

"Is the student alright?"

"At the moment, he is not, but at that time he was a bit scattered. He wouldn't admit that something had happened. A few others and I basically had to pry what happened from him. He was that stubborn."

"Who was it?"

"Potter," Snape said simply.

"I see," Dumarkus said.

"Here we are," Snape said as they stopped in front of the still open door.

"So should we just leave him?" Dumarkus asked.

"That's the plan," Severus replied as he whipped out his wand, made a swishing motion, and Vernon fell to the floor with a loud thump. "We're done."

"So it seems," Dumarkus said as Severus magically locked the door. "How was Lucius?" He asked.

Snape turned to Dumarkus. "Why are you so curious about Lucius? He is a traitor to the light side, and a known fugitive," he said advancing towards Dumarkus.

Dumarkus held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I don't mean anything by it. He used to be our friend, if you remember correctly, and I haven't heard anything that has been going on in quite a long time. I have been away in America, before I came here to teach."

Severus looked at his friend. "Alright," hr said as he breathed deeply. He wasn't prepared to lose another friend to the dark side.

"Why don't we head back to the infirmary, to Narcissa," Dumarkus suggested.

Snape nodded. "She is probably worried," He said as he turned away from his friend, and started back from where they came.

Dumarkus continued after Severus, and grinned.

--

"Well, he isn't in the Great Hall," Ron said as he took a bite of a roll. "But the food is." He said. "And man is it great!"

"I see that," Blaise said laughing. "I guess the last place to check is the infirmary."

"I guess it is. Well, let's head on down there," Ron said finishing off his roll.

Blaise smiled. "All right."

--

Dumbledore was still sitting behind his desk when Poppy came storming in his office. "May I help you?" He asked evenly. He was still a bit perturbed that the medi-witch had told him to leave.

"I need to have a word with you," Poppy said as she took a place in front of the desk, across from Dumbledore.

"Proceed," He said as he waved a hand in her direction.

"Albus, don't you dare act this way towards me," She said.

"How am I acting?"

"Like a little child who didn't get their way," She answered. "Now knock it off; I want to speak with the adult Albus."

"Go ahead," He replied.

"I know that you are angry with me, but you were upsetting my patient's guardians, and I could not have that in my infirmary," She said. "I also know that you are probably thinking that Severus and Narcissa are wrong."

"They are. I could not have known that something was going on in the Dursley residence." Dumbledore said.

"I concur," Poppy said. "But that doesn't mean that you couldn't have at least sent someone to check on him. I know that you knew that Lily didn't like her muggle relations."

"Yes, it is true that she didn't like them. But I had no one else to send Harry to," Dumbledore said. "Sirius and Remus were constantly on missions, and not to mention that Remus is a werewolf. The ministry would never have given him custody."

"And I believe that, but why didn't you send someone to check on Harry?" Poppy asked. "Then maybe this never would have happened."

"I didn't send someone because I did not know that I needed to. I believed that Harry was going to be safe with his muggle relatives."

"Okay."

"What do you propose that I do?" He asked her.

"You need to make up for your mistakes," she replied.

"Want to know something? You are absolutely no help. I had already come to that conclusion," Dumbledore said.

"Did you? Maybe you are the intelligent wizard that countless others look to," she replied as she stood. "It is now time that I make my way back to my patients."

"Good day, Poppy." He said.

"As to you," she replied. 'Maybe there is hope for him after all.'

--

Narcissa shifted in her seat. She absolutely could not find a comfortable way to sit in those darned chairs. It was impossible. She placed her back straight against the chair and lifted her head up, staring at the ceiling.

"Merlin, please help these boys," She whispered as she shifted once again. She lowered her hand to Draco's, holding it. He was warm.

"Merlin!" She cried. "Please wake up." She said as she gripped Draco's hand with a bit more force.

The hand gripped her hand back. Narcissa looked to her son. "Draco?" She said quietly, hoping to hear anything.

The fingers began to twitch in her hand.

"Draco!" She cried.

Draco's head moved to the sound of his mother's voice. "Mo…ther…" He crocked, opening his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Draco darling," she said softly.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're back at Hogwarts," Narcissa stated. "And away from that horrid man."

Draco sat straight up. "Harry! Where's Harry?" He yelled.

"He's right next to you," Narcissa said grabbing Draco by the shoulders and holding him in place. "Draco, please stop moving, you're going to reopen your wounds."

"Harry! I need to see Harry," Draco said in a mantra.

"And you will, after you lay back down," She said.

Draco complied, and hissed in pain. "I told you that you were going to reopen your wounds," Narcissa admonished.

Draco said nothing.

"Let me go find Poppy," Narcissa said as she kissed Draco's forehead. "I am so glad that you are awake."

Draco kept silent.

As soon as the doors to the infirmary shut, Draco used his arms to slowly lift himself up. He was in unbelievable pain, but he needed to see Harry. Nothing mattered at that moment more than Harry.

He sat himself up, and turned to his right.

Harry.

There he was. He was only in the bed next to his which was not that far in walking distance.

Draco shifted his body, and very slowly brought his legs to the side, and then continued to place his feet on the freezing floor.

He used to his arms to heave himself off of the hospital bed; his legs threatened to buckle underneath him with his weight.

Draco's whole body trembled with the intenseness of what he was trying to do. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious; it didn't feel like that long, but it had been a while since he had actually used his limbs.

He took a step forward, letting go of the bed, and was about to drop to the floor when someone caught him.

"Are you alright there mate?" Asked a voice.

Draco turned to the person that held him by his underarms. "I'm fine," He replied to Blaise.

Draco turned to his other side, and came face to face with Ron. "Thanks," he said to both of them.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"I'll tell you later," Draco replied as he looked to his friend's face. "But first get me over to Harry."

Blaise nodded, and with Ron, they heaved Draco to Harry's bed.

Draco hissed. Harry looked horrible, probably worse than he did. Draco pulled back the blanket that was covering Harry, and positioned himself next to him.

Not caring about the other people in the room, Draco lightly kissed Harry on the lips at the same moment that the infirmary doors opened.

**WHATCHA THINK?**

**I hoped oh so much that you liked it!**

**Wow, so this was like the longest chapter that I have ever written. 9 pages. That is definitely amazing for me. **

**So…. could yall give me some advice as to what should happen to Dumbledore. Because somehow he is becoming nice, and I know that most of you that review would really like something bad to happen to him. TELL ME! Please and thank you! **

**Well, next chapter will be next weekend. But if I happen to have time tomorrow, I might be able to write another one. DON'T KEEP YOUR HOPES UP. Sorry. **

**I have to say that I was a bit sad when I got my reviews. I didn't get nearly as many as I usually do. BUT I LOVED THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT. Some even guessed correctly what is going on with Dumarkus. Dun Dun DUN! Lol **

**Thanks to KillerDustBunny for beta reading. Gotta love her! Also love her stories. Simply amazing!**

**I would also like to say that if anyone likes HPDM they should read the story posted by Tyger666. I lovelovelovelovelove her story. Also AMAZING! **

**Well, see you all either tomorrow or next weekend. **

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY HOLIDAY/LONG LONG WEEKEND/LABOR DAY!**


	25. Chapter 25

Draco didn't care that people had walked in and watched as he kissed Harry. It was pure magic when his lips touched Harry's, so nothing else mattered. He needed Harry to know, to feel, that he was everything to Draco.

As he kissed Harry, a number of people made their presence known as they walked into the infirmary, and gasped in shock.

Draco released himself from Harry, and nuzzled himself into Harry's side, all along pulling Harry closer to his body, as if protecting him.

He turned to the people that were openly staring at him. "Hello." He said slowly.

"Draco," Snape said breathlessly. "You're awake. I didn't quite believe it."

"How long was I out?" Draco asked. He didn't think it was that long, but he could be wrong from the way that his limbs had reacted when he had tried to use them.

"A few hours, at the most."

"Are you serious?" Draco said astonished. "That's all?"

"I am quite serious, Draco," Snape said tonelessly. "I do not kid." Draco gave him a look. "At least not in public," he admitted.

Draco nodded.

"Draco, I thought I told you not to move," Narcissa admonished.

"I am sorry Mother, but I had to see Harry. I needed to," Draco implored. "I hope you understand."

"I am afraid that I do understand," she said. "I did the same when Severus was hurt a while back. We are more alike than most people think."

"Too true Mother," Draco lowered his eyes to Harry's sleeping face. "When will he wake?"

"I believe that he will wake sometime tomorrow morning. He has been through quite a lot, meaning that his body needs to replenish its magical energies," Poppy said staring at Draco and Harry. "I am glad that you are awake, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am as well. Madame?" Draco said.

"Yes?" Poppy said.

"Please do not call me Mr. Malfoy. I would prefer not to be associated with that man," Draco said smoothly.

"As you wish Draco," Poppy replied.

"What happened?" Blaise asked as soon as Madame Pomfrey had ceased her talking.

"What do you mean?" Draco said ignorantly.

"You damn well know what I mean Draco. I was worried sick about you. I haven't seen you in such a long time, and then I come in here," he waved his hands around the infirmary. "And here you are, unconscious might I add, and you looked horrible."

"Still do," Ron muttered quietly, though no one was really paying attention to him at the moment.

"What happened Draco, or I swear I will hex you into oblivion, and you know that I mean it. You do not disappear on me, without telling me," Blaise took a deep breath. "If you remember correctly, I even knew where you were when you had run away for that short amount of time."

"What?" Narcissa screeched.

Draco shot Blaise a look. "It was nothing Mother, a thing of the past," Draco said reassuring her. "I promise."

"Draco, don't try to avoid the topic at hand." Blaise said. "I want to know what happened, or am I not someone you can trust anymore?"

"Blaise, you know that I tell you everything, but you have to realize that you haven't really given me a moment to respond to your question." When Blaise opened his mouth to retort, Draco added, "You have been yelling at me the whole time."

"Oh," Blaise said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Draco said waving his hand. "Is it okay if I tell him, Severus?" Draco asked.

Severus turned to Narcissa, who turned to Poppy. "I believe that it would be Dumbledore's choice if you were to tell or not, but seeing as no one really cares for the man at the moment, go right ahead." Poppy said.

Draco smiled. "Where should I start?"

"How about after you kissed Pansy," Blaise suggested.

Draco's eyes darkened. "I will have you know that I did not kiss her. Like I would ever willingly kiss someone as horrid as her. She kissed me," Draco said looking Blaise in the eye. "I did not kiss her. I would never cheat on Harry, I love him."

"I believe you," Blaise said. "What happened next?"

"Well, Harry saw her kissing me, and he ran off. By the time that I got Pansy off of me, Harry was long gone. I tried to find him, but I couldn't. I ended up going to Dumbledore's office…" Draco faltered.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I believe that I will take it up from here," Severus said stepping forward. "I as well was looking for Harry, I needed to speak to him about something very important; I went to Dumbledore. Draco, Dumarkus, and I all barged into his office, but Harry was already gone."

"Where did he go?" Blaise asked.

"Where he always goes," Ron said noncommittal. "Home."

"You knew?" Severus asked stunned.

Ron nodded. "I may never have heard of Harry, or noticed him, like everyone else around the school, but I always knew that there was a kid in the school that went home repeatedly during the school year."

"And you never saw fit to tell anyone?"

"Why would I tell someone? I didn't know the kid, never met him, and why would that be bad? If I could go home during the year, randomly, I would love it," Ron said.

"Do you know what happens when he goes home?" Snape asked.

"No, but probably visiting his family, eating, and having an all-around good time," Ron replied.

"That is what Harry probably wished for, but that never happened," Draco said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"What do you mean wished?" Blaise asked.

"I'll continue with the story," Severus said. "And then you shall know. Maybe everyone should take a seat; Narcissa you look as if you are going to fall over any minute."

Blaise and Ron moved over to the bed that Draco had been previously occupying, Narcissa brought a chair over next to Severus, Poppy sat on a bed as well, and Dumarkus leaned against the tip of Poppy's chair.

Once everyone was situated, Severus began again. "I knew what Harry had gone home to and I was outraged."

"He was," Draco piped in.

"I ran all the way back to my quarters, and grabbed some supplies that I hoped I wouldn't need, but I knew I probably would. I went to the fire place, grabbed some floo powder and went to Harry's relatives' home."

"I had ran after Sev; I went after him into the fire place," Draco said. "The home looked deserted, so I went in search of Harry and Sev."

"It is not wise to assume Draco, I stopped him from falling into a possible trap."

Draco snorted. "There was no trap."

"Anyway, we searched the house, it was empty until we made it to the last room upstairs. We opened the door, and that man was smothering Harry."

Gasps were heard from the occupants in the infirmary. "Who was the man?" Ron asked.

"His uncle."

"His own relative did that to him? I can't believe it," Ron said.

"Well, believe it Mr. Weasley," Snape said unpleasantly. "That isn't the worst of it." Snape added.

"There's more?" Blaise said.

"Plenty," Draco said quietly. "When we saw what that muggle was doing to Harry, we both were getting ready to react, when Harry's magic saved him."

"What do you mean, Draco?" Poppy asked intrigued.

"Exactly what I said. Harry's magic produced a bright white light, and forced his uncle off of him, also knocking him out."

"Amazing," Poppy said dazed. "He's so young."

"What are you babbling on about?" Narcissa asked.

"This boy, Harry, a mere sixteen year old, produced wandless magic. It is simply amazing, if I do say so myself. We are definitely going to have to look in on this later on. Oh, continue on," she said.

"Sev and I ran to Harry to see if he was alright. Severus had realized that he had left his potions downstairs so I stayed with Harry when Sev left," Draco said.

"What happened when I was gone Draco?" Severus asked placing a hand on Draco's. "What did that man do to you?"

"All I remember is he came up behind me, and he struck me across the head with a bottle, before I was able to react," Draco said impassively.

"My child," Narcissa cried. She stood up from her chair and went to Draco, pulling him into a soft hug, as to not cause him further pain. "I am sorry that this has happened to you."

"It isn't your fault Mother. You couldn't have done anything," Draco said into his mother's ear.

"I know, but I still feel horrible."

Draco patted her on the back awkwardly. "Don't." He said.

Narcissa gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, and then preceded to go back to her chair; however, Severus stopped her by pulling her into his lap. She made no attempt to release herself from his grip, but made herself comfortable in his arms.

Severus took a deep breath. "After I had retrieved my medical bag, I had gone back to the room that I had left the boys in, but when I got back, I was shocked. Draco was unconscious on the ground; blood matted his hair, definitely not befitting of a Malfoy," Severus said. "Vernon had just knocked himself unconscious, but I was able to catch him in the process of kicking Harry repeatedly in the stomach."

Severus took another breath. "You all know the rest. We got back here with a portkey that I had handy."

"His own family," Ron said quietly.

"Yes, his own family did that to him," Severus replied.

"How did the muggle knock himself out?" Blaise asked.

Severus laughed.

"Sev?" Draco asked. "What could possibly be funny? I do not see anything worthy of laughing at."

"Well Draco, the muggle just happened to knock himself unconscious by hitting his head on a ceiling fan. Absolutely barbaric, if I do say so myself," Severus said stifling a laugh.

Draco began to laugh as well.

"I hate to break up the party, but I need to get back to class, I have many papers to correct, and lesson plans to make," Dumarkus said suddenly.

"Of course, I understand. Didn't mean to keep you, Dumarkus," Severus said.

"Well, I shall be off. I will see you all later, I might even try to stop by later, to see how you are Draco," Dumarkus said smiling in Draco's direction. "I hope you regain your strength quickly."

"Thanks Professor," Draco said smiling, almost blushing with all the attention that was concentrated on him. "Have a good day," he said as Dumarkus left the infirmary.

"Draco, I didn't know that you and Dumarkus were on such good terms," Narcissa said.

"Oh, right," Draco said. "When he started teaching, he stopped me in the hall, introduced himself, and told me that he was a friend of the family. Also I briefly remember him from my childhood, didn't he make an appearance or two?"

"I believe he did," Narcissa said. "I am glad that you two are getting along."

"I am as well," Severus added. "He is a great man. Not an evil bone in his body, always looking out for everyone."

Draco smiled.

"I think someone has a crush on a professor," Blaise joked.

Draco glared at his best friend, but the glare broke halfway through when Draco yawned.

"I think that someone needs their sleep," Poppy said, witnessing Draco yawning.

"I haven't got a clue as to what you are talking about," Draco gave a defiant stare, but yawned again.

"Out!" Poppy said to the other people in the infirmary. "This man needs his rest, and I know that he will not be able to achieve it with all of you in here making constant noise. Out!" She said waving her hands at them.

Everyone made a beeline to the door, saying goodbye to Draco, and telling him that they would be back later, if they were allowed.

Draco settled back into the warmth that Harry's body was producing. He briefly closed his eyes, and then caught himself yawning. Maybe he really was tired, but he had just woken up from a sleep; what was going on with him?

Maybe it was true that even though you are in a coma sleep, you are still tired when you wake. Draco shrugged his shoulders, pulled Harry closer, and drifted off into sleep.

Poppy stared at the two boys.

Absolutely precious.

She needed a camera.

**WHATCHA THINK? **

**LIKE? NO LIKE? LOVE? **

**KNOW WHAT I LOVE? OPINIONS! **

**YEPP THAT BE IT!**

**SO I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT LABOR DAY! AHH, I HAVE SENIOR PICS TODAY! THOUGH I ALSO HAD THEM YESTERDAY. GETTING SOME MORE SHOTS! THEY ARE PRETTY! LOL**

**AS USUAL THE CHAPTER WILL BE NEXT WEEKEND. **

**LOVELOVELOVE THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL AND THEY MAKE ME SMILE! I LOVE TO SMILE!**

**KillerDustBunny will forever rule for beta reading, though she would still rule even if she weren't beta reading!**

**Also-If you haven't read Tyger666's stories yet, you really should. ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! **

**LOVELOVE YOU ALL**

**AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sorry that I posted this a day late.**


	26. Chapter 26

Draco had just woken up and he was trying to regain his beauty sleep by nestling his body closer to Harry's but it wasn't working. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Harry's sleeping face.

He was beautiful; it was as simple as that. Draco seriously wondered how it was possible that he had missed Harry all those years at school.

Harry was absolutely impossible to not see when you walk into a room. His messy hair gave him the look of someone who had just been shagged, and his eyes instantly brighten up when he smiles.

Draco traced Harry's face with his slender fingers. Harry's skin was like porcelain, absolutely longing to be touched.

"I see you are awake?" said an amused voice, bringing Draco away from his musings. He turned to the voice that disrupted him.

"I am," he said to Poppy. "What time is it?" He asked inquiringly.

"It happens to be time for breakfast in the Great Hall," she replied.

"Is it now?" Draco said. "Too bad I am still ill and you would forbid me to leave your care," he said persuasively.

"Quite the contrary, Draco," Poppy said. "In all actuality, it seems that you have healed nicely since you have been cared for by myself and Professor Snape; and I happen to deem you healed enough that it would do you some good to rejoin your classmates for breakfast and then classes."

"What!" Draco asked shocked. "You cannot be serious." This wasn't possible, Poppy was known for trying to keep students in the hospital wing as long as possible until she was entirely sure that they were healed.

"I find myself being utterly serious," Poppy said. "And I want you out of this hospital in a few minutes."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Harry needs to heal, and he cannot fully accomplish that with you hanging all over him. I may have let you join him while sleeping, but I will not stand for it any longer. Get dressed and then get out," Poppy said vehemently.

Draco nodded, too shocked to actually say anything, as Poppy left to leave Draco to his own devices.

Draco numbly grabbed his clothes and began to change. He didn't think that he was causing Harry pain. Maybe he was and he didn't know it. That was the last thing that he would ever want to do to Harry.

Poppy was right, maybe he needed to rejoin his classmates and leave Harry to himself, at least for a while.

Draco once again nodded to Poppy as he finished dressing, signaling that he was going to leave.

"Draco," Poppy said stopping Draco in his steps.

He turned back towards her. "Yes?"

"If you start to feel sick, sore, or anything else along that nature, do not hesitate to come to me or Professor Snape."

"Alright," Draco said before walking out of the hospital wing, without giving a last glance in Harry's direction.

--

Harry unconsciously tried to find the warmth that had been previously occupying his bed, but he couldn't find it. In his sleep filled mind, he knew that if he wanted to find the warmth he would have to open his eyes. But in his mind, he also knew that he wasn't ready for that.

He was scared.

That much was true, but he couldn't remember why he was scared. All he could remember at that moment was going home to Vernon. He couldn't remember what had happened, where he was, or what was going on.

He knew that if he opened his eyes, he would remember. But what if it was something bad? He didn't what to remember that.

Maybe he was hoping that he would never have to wake up again.

Then there was a logical part of his mind that was working also. Harry wanted the warmth back, so if he wanted the warmth back, it couldn't be bad, could it?

So if he opened his eyes, he would hopefully remember really good memories.

Harry growled in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted the sleep to reclaim him, so he could deal with everything at another time.

He tried to shut his brain down by not thinking, but by trying to not think, he began to think even more. Harry counted sheep and sang 'the wheels on the bus go round and round,' but nothing seemed to work.

Harry guessed that this was fate's way of toying with him; making him confront something that he didn't want to confront. Fate really sucked.

Harry blearily lifted an eye, but immediately closed it. It was so bright. If it was bright, that had to mean that he wasn't in his cupboard or his 'bedroom'. He had to be somewhere safe.

He began to open his eye again, but closed it again when the brightness invaded it, and then repeated the process over and over again, until he was able to keep his eye open with out the brightness hurting him. He then repeated the process on the other eye, until he could easily open his eyes.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the site of complete white. Great, he was in the hospital wing. Sure he was glad that he was at Hogwarts, but that had to mean that someone had come and rescued him from Vernon.

If they rescued him from Vernon, that meant they had gone to the Dursley residence, and then found out Harry's deepest secret, that Vernon abused him.

Harry definitely did not want to think about that at the moment, so he settled himself by looking at his surroundings.

He began to sit up, but stopped when he hissed in pain, probably from an injury from Vernon's treatment. Harry fought through the pain that he was experiencing, and made his body sit up.

When he was finally in a propped up position, he noticed that he appeared to be the only one in the hospital wing; he couldn't even see Madame Pomfrey from his bed.

Harry resolved himself to think about what the last thing he could remember was before he had woken up in the hospital wing.

He remembered Snape wanting to talk to him. They had gone outside, and Snape had confessed to being the man who had promised him he would rescue him from Vernon, but had never showed up.

Harry felt his eyes begin to water.

Then he remembered that he had finally made it to Defense against the Dark Arts class, late, and then he had talked back to the professor, angering him; so he made Harry stay after class. When Harry had stayed after class, Dumarkus had given him detention, and then bruised Harry's arm, threatening him.

Harry had run from the professor, knowing that he had to tell someone, and that someone being Draco.

He had run as fast as he could toward where he believed that Draco would be, but when Harry finally found Draco, Draco was in the arms of another, kissing her; Pansy. Harry didn't stick around long enough to watch.

Harry felt his heart clench, and tears began to make tracks down his face. Draco had cheated on him. As many times as Draco had said that he loved Harry, he had been lying because he obviously wanted to be with Pansy. Draco had cheated; it was as simple as that.

After that, he remembered that someone had stopped him, and told him that he was needed in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He had been requested to go back home since Petunia and Dudley had been hospitalized because of a burglar.

When Harry had arrived home, Vernon had been suspiciously nice, and then everything was a complete blank. It was all muddled up. All Harry could remember was an intense pain that left him burning with fever.

Harry shuddered. He was now completely sure that he didn't want to know what had happened during the muddled part and winding up in the hospital wing. It could only be bad, just like everything else in his life.

Harry shook his head, as if trying to knock all of the horrible thoughts out of his head, but his stomach growling accomplished it better than he could have.

He was hungry, and he didn't have a clue as to when the last time he had actually eaten was, and had not winded up sick.

He glanced once more around the hospital wing, wondering what he should do. He was really hungry, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep much down.

Harry didn't see Madame Pomfrey, or anyone else, so he began to slide his legs to the side of the bed. He gritted his teeth from all the pain that he was feeling from straining his muscles. The things he did for food. He grinned to himself, but then scrunched up his face as he tried to stand on his legs. It was torture.

He grabbed hold of the table to keep himself standing. He stood like that for a good seven minutes before he deemed himself well enough to stand without holding onto something.

Harry released the table and began to use his legs. He still gritted his teeth, the pain that was flowing though his body was unbearable, but he needed to move around eventually so since he was hungry, it might as well be now.

His fists clenched, he began his walk out of the hospital wing, knowing that it was most likely going to take him a while to actually make it anywhere.

--

Sirius grinned to himself as he finally set his feet back on Hogwarts grounds. It felt like such a long time since he had been here. He was finally home. "Coming Remus?" He called out to his lover.

Remus smiled at Sirius. "Slow down, and I might just catch up with you. You walk too fast," he stated.

"Sorry, love," Sirius said apologizing. "I just can't wait until we make it back to Hogwarts. I will finally get to see Harry again. It's been such a long time since I have seen him."

"It's alright. I know what you mean. I miss him too," Remus said. "When we make it to Hogwarts, we will search high and low for Harry, and then sweep him up into a huge bear hug." He said with a smile.

"Deal," Sirius said agreeing. He turned around and began running.

"Sirius!" Remus called out. "What are you doing?"

"I want my hug now," he said causing Remus to burst into laughter. "Hurry up." Sirius yelled to Remus.

--

Ron was conversing with his boyfriend, when Blaise stopped listening and began to smile. "Blaise?" Ron asked.

"Draco," Blaise said looking at the doors to the Great Hall.

Ron turned to where Blaise was looking, and there indeed was Draco standing in all his glory. He still looked like crap, Ron thought.

"Be right back," Blaise said to Ron, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and then running towards Draco. "Draco!" Blaise called out.

Draco turned to the voice, and then smiled. "Hello Blaise," He greeted.

"You're back," he said.

Draco cocked his head. "I've always been here, Blaise, just in the hospital wing."

"You know what I mean, you prat," Blaise said lightly swatting Draco on the arm. "Are you okay? Why are you here and not in bed? Did you escape Pomfrey and her white room?"

Draco's face lightly darkened. "Actually, Poppy saw fit to kick me out of the hospital wing. She thought it would be in mine and Harry's interest to not occupy it unless absolutely necessary." Draco said with a scowl on his face. "I cannot believe the nerve of that woman."

"Draco, I'm sorry," Blaise said. "Here, let's go eat some food, and then at lunch sneak into the hospital wing to visit comatose Harry." Blaise said taking Draco's arm and then guiding him towards the Slytherin table.

--

Ron glared at Draco when he saw that Blaise had no intention of coming back to finish breakfast with him.

"Breathe, Ron," Hermione advised. "Draco is not stealing your boyfriend. He has his own so you definitely do not need to worry."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked, looking at Blaise.

"Ron, trust me, I'm a woman. I know these things," Hermione said.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean that I am going to like it," he said through gritted teeth, crumbling his piece of toast with his hands.

Hermione sighed and then began to read the chapter that they would be covering in Potions the following week, but then something caught her eye. She lowered the book back to the table, and examined Pansy Parkinson.

The girl was absolutely beaming with pleasure. Pansy was looking down the table at Blaise and Draco, but when she looked at Draco her smile became even wider, if possible.

Hermione frowned. Something is going on, she thought.

--

Draco glared at the piece of toast that Blaise was shoving underneath his nose. "I'm not hungry, how many times do I need to tell you that?" Draco said pushing the piece of toast away.

"You need to eat, or you are going to wind right back up in the hospital wing, except this time it will be for starvation," Blaise criticized.

"Dear friend, I hardly think skipping one breakfast is going to land me back in the hospital wing," Draco said glaring at the piece of toast that Blaise decided to stick back under his nose. "Please get that horrible looking piece of bread away from me."

Blaise frowned, but complied. "Don't come running to me when you get sick."

"Don't worry I won't," Draco said causing Blaise to frown with sadness. "I'm going to go to class now." Draco said standing up. "See you later." Draco turned away and left.

Pansy grinned.

--

Harry was ever so slowly making his way towards the direction of the Great Hall when he heard something that he knew couldn't be true.

He turned the corner, and sure enough there they were.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted.

Sirius and Remus both turned to the voice they had been longing to hear since they had left that horrible day. "Harry!" They both yelled happily.

Harry slowly limped towards them, while they ran.

Sirius and Remus scooped Harry up into a crushing hug. Harry whimpered. "Harry?" Sirius asked, as they lightly released Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"What happened?" Remus asked, after he took a long and hard look at the state that Harry was in. "What happened to you?" He asked again.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said quietly. "I promise." He added when he saw their looks of disbelief.

"Alright," Sirius said skeptically.

"Where were you headed?" Remus asked.

"Great Hall, I'm starving." Harry admitted.

"You? Starving? Not possible. You're never hungry," Sirius said mockingly.

Harry lightly punched Sirius on the arm. "Shut up." He said laughing.

All three of them slowly made their way towards the Great Hall; they turned the corner, and then Harry stopped.

Sirius and Remus, looking at Harry, stopped too. "Cub? What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can we just go?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. "Please?" He added his voice breaking.

"Harry, what brought this on?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Sure, we can go," Remus said smoothly. "Come on Sirius." He commanded a little bit more strictly.

"Why?" Sirius mouthed to Remus.

Remus mouthed back, "Look behind us."

Sirius turned around in the direction of the Great Hall, and was greeted with the site of Pansy and Draco kissing up against the wall.

He turned back to his lover and godson, and they began the walk to their personal quarters.

**WHATCHA THINK? HMM? **

**DON'T HATE DRACO TOO MUCH. NOT IS ALL, AS IT SEEMS. MUHAHA. **

**ANYWAY, QUESTION. **

WOULD YOU PREFER AN ENDING THAT IS ALL, AWW SO SWEET. OR AN ENDING WHERE IT LEAVES YOU, GRRR WHY DID THAT HAPPEN? WHAT IS GOING ON? I WANT ANSWERS? AND WOULD HAVE A SEQUEL.

**TELL ME IN THE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! )**

**LOVE THE REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY THEY ARE AWESOME! KEEP EM COMING! **

**THANKS TO KILLERDUSTBUNNY FOR BETA READING!**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I NEED OPINIONS! **

**Also. I have just started another fanfic called HOW TO LIVE – HPDM. Abuse. Non-Magic. After 6 years being comatose, Harry has finally woken up for his senior year, and Draco is taking notice. **

**Check it out! Please and thank you! tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

Draco grumbled to himself as he stepped out of the Great Hall. Blaise was really too persistent that he eat something. Blaise should just mind his own business. Draco shook his head; he had no reason to be mad at Blaise. It was all Pomfrey.

She just had to kick him out of the infirmary. Why? Because she thought he was well enough to not be a patient anymore, the nerve of that woman. Oh, she also thought that he was hurting Harry. He would never willingly hurt Harry. Never.

"Draco," a voice called.

Draco turned around to see who was calling him. No one was there. Must be his imagination, he thought. He continued on his way, but he didn't make it another step before he heard it again. "Draco."

Draco turned again, and still no one was there. "Show yourself."

No one replied.

Draco took another step. It was ridiculous, getting paranoid. No one is there, it's just his imagination. Nothing could happen; he wasn't that far from the Great Hall and all of the professors. No one would be stupid to try something. Right?

"Draco," a voice whispered.

Draco turned quickly, and he was pushed up against the wall. "What the…" he started, but his lips were captured in a brutal kiss.

"Drakkie, I love you," the voice whispered seductively in his ear. "And you love me. We're meant to be together."

"What the fuck?" He said, pushing Pansy off of him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Pansy shoved Draco back up against the wall, whispering in his ear. "We belong together, don't try to fight it." She kissed him, letting her hands wander on his chest, leaving light touches.

Draco immediately grabbed Pansy's hands, and pushed her away making her fall to the floor. "Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want your nasty hands touching me. Who do you think you are? I hate you. Don't you get it? I have never liked you, and I never will. It's as simple as that." He glared. "You may think you love me, but I don't love you."

"But Drakkie…"

"Enough, Merlin," he said.

"Why didn't it work?" Pansy cried. "It should have worked."

Draco leaned dangerously close to her. "What didn't work? What did you do Parkinson? Hmm?"

"Nothing," she said averting his eyes.

"Parkinson," he growled.

"I used a love potion," she huffed. "Merlin, is that a crime?"

"Why yes it is, Miss Parkinson," said Dumbledore, standing at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Shit," Pansy cursed, as Draco smirked.

"If you would follow me, Miss Parkinson," Dumbledore said nicely. He began to lead Pansy away, to his office, but he turned back to Draco. "Draco." Said boy looked to him. "I am sorry for all that I have caused. I hope I will be able to make it up."

"Don't tell me, tell Harry."

Dumbledore nodded.

"But thanks, I think you already are by getting rid of some unwanted baggage," Draco said while smirking in Pansy's direction.

--

"And that's what has happened since you have been gone, except for what I don't really remember," Harry said to Sirius and Remus. Harry cringed inside, for he had deliberately lied to them.

Harry had omitted the part about Dumarkus. He really didn't see the need in telling them. There was no need. Though if something happened again, Harry would definitely tell someone. But for now, he wasn't going to mention it.

Also telling about what Dumarkus had done would probably ruin his career, and it would just add more stress to everything that was going on. Everyone had enough on their plates, what with Lucius and now Vernon. Harry would just tell them later. He would. Really.

"Oh, cub," Remus said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I feel so guilty for not being here," Sirius said, and Harry winced. There it was, the unneeded stress.

"It's okay," Harry said, pulling away from Remus, and giving Sirius a hug. "Really, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Sirius said. "You're in denial."

"I am not in denial," Harry said looking Sirius in the eyes. "Do I look like someone in denial?" He asked opening his arms. "Do I?"

"You may not look like it, but you are acting like it," Remus added.

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to say it? I've dealt with abuse for a long time. It doesn't bother me anymore. Really. Every hit, every punch, and every kick, none of it bothers me," Harry had said loudly, but towards the end he had started to whisper. "Really, it doesn't matter."

"But it does matter," Sirius said as he and Remus wrapped their arms around Harry. "It does. You matter. You always have. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to tell you, or show you that."

"It's okay. You weren't allowed to, remember?"

"I know, but that's no reason not to. I could have done something. I could have disobeyed orders. I should have."

"But if you had, think about all the people that may have been hurt in the process," Harry reasoned.

"Harry, quit trying to make excuses," Remus said quietly. "We should have done something, but we didn't. But we are now."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad that you both are back."

"Us too," Remus said.

"Harry? What happened with Draco?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. "I…I don't know. This is the second time that he kissed her. I thought he loved me." He took a breath. "But it was just a lie."

"I'm sorry."

Harry tried to smile, but it didn't really work. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Alright cub. You look like you need it," Remus said.

"I do," Harry concurred. "Could one of you help me to my room?"

"Just take a nap in the spare bed that we have," Sirius said. "That way we can keep an eye on you because I'm betting that you weren't supposed to leave the hospital wing. Am I right?"

Harry flushed. "Actually, besides you two, no one knows that I'm awake."

Remus and Sirius blanched. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll be back," Sirius said. "I need to go find a frantic nurse."

"Good luck," Remus called out as Sirius left. "Now time for your nap." He put his arms under Harry, and lifted him up. He proceeded to carry him to the spare room. Remus gently set Harry on the bed. "Have a good rest." He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead."

Harry smiled into the covers. "Thanks."

--

After the encounter with Pansy, Draco walked aimlessly around the halls of Hogwarts. He was bored, completely bored. Not the 'I just don't want to do anything' bored, but the 'I have no clue as to what I want to do' bored.

He wasn't quite sure if that logic made sense, but it did in his head. And that stratified him.

"This is ridiculous," he said to himself. "If I want to go check up on my boyfriend, I will. No one tells me what I can't do." And with that, he headed off to the hospital wing.

When he entered the infirmary, he expected quiet since it was indeed a hospital, but that wasn't what he was met with. It was loud, and that was because of a frantic nurse under the name of Madame Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" He asked as in stepped inside.

"I can't find him. He was here, and now he isn't," she cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry!" She said. "He isn't here."

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Draco growled. "How could you have lost him?"

But Madame Pomfrey wasn't paying any attention to Draco; she was still stuck in her own world. "And the alarms haven't gone off, so he didn't leave against his will."

"How could this have happened?" Draco said. "Wait, he didn't leave against his will? Pomfrey? Is that right?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Does that mean that he is awake then?"

The nurse paused for a moment. "I guess it does. Harry must be awake, that would be the only reason that the alarms didn't go off."

"Hello? I am looking for a frantic nurse. Does anyone know where I might be able to find one?" Sirius said walking into the infirmary. "Wait. Why aren't you hysterical right now? Didn't you notice that Harry is missing?"

Pomfrey rounded on Sirius. "Do you mean to say Mr. Black that you are the reason for my missing patient?"

Sirius gulped. "Umm. No."

"Where is he?" She questioned.

"In my and Remus' rooms," he replied. "We found him when he was on his way to the Great Hall for some food."

"I see. I will let him stay with you for now, but I want him back in this infirmary before tonight," she said breathing in and out.

Sirius grinned. "Excellent."

"Don't let me regret it," she warned as he headed out of the infirmary, Draco on his heels.

Sirius turned when he heard footsteps behind him. "What now, Pom… Draco? Where do you think you are going?" He said glaring.

"I'm going to go with you to see Harry."

"No."

"What? Why? I have been by his side since all this has happened," Draco said shocked.

"Oh, so you are by his side, but with a bimbo on the side? Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked puzzled.

"If she isn't a bimbo, then what would you call Pansy?" Sirius glared. "I thought you were a good guy, but I guess I was wrong. So was Harry."

"What? I'm not with Pansy."

"It sure looked like you were when you were outside the Great Hall."

Draco groaned. "Did Harry see that? That was all Pansy. I swear. I need to see Harry. Please. Let me talk to him," he pleaded.

Sirius looked at Draco. He seemed sincere. "Alright. Follow me."

**WHATCHA THINK? HMM.**

**WELL IT SEEMS THAT EVERYONE WANTS A HAPPY ENDING. SO THAT IS WHAT IT WILL BE. **

I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. THIS WEEK WAS A HORRIBLE WEEK FOR ME. I EITHER GOT A COLD OR VERY SIRIUS ALLERGIES. SO I APOLOGIZE.

**HOPE THAT YALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT WAS KINDA SHORT COMPARED TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS. **

**SEE YALL NEXT UPDATE! **

**Thanks to KillerDustBunny for beta reading! **


	28. Chapter 28

He lied.

That was the only conscious thought going through Harry's head as he tried to fall asleep. After actually telling Sirius and Remus what had been going on lately, he had gotten truly worn out.

But back to the matter at hand, Draco lied to him.

It was inconceivable. Harry would have never thought that Draco would continually tell him that he loved him, cherished him, and that he, Harry, was the world to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

In reality, he was just romantic garbage to Draco. He really was, at least if Draco's actions with Pansy were to show anything.

Harry beat his head on his pillow. He couldn't understand it. Why would Draco want to be with Pansy? Really? Why? She wasn't attractive, or even physically attractive. It was well known that she was described as a pug faced girl.

Harry wasn't trying to make excuses with himself; he didn't believe himself to be attractive either, but being with Pansy was just mad. Draco could do so much better, even if he wasn't with Harry.

Harry groaned.

Here he was again trying to make everyone else feel better, when he was the one in emotional distress; he had just caught his boyfriend cheating on him, and he was trying to make everyone else happy.

He didn't know what to do or think. His life was much simpler when no one knew he existed. At least back then no one could hurt him, besides his uncle.

Harry could take the pain that his uncle dished out because he was used to it, it had been happening since he could remember, but from someone that actually loved, and cared for him, he couldn't. He might seem like some little girl, but Harry wasn't used to all of this. He had been neglected for most of his life, and this was really new to him.

Harry turned on his side, pulling the other pillow to his chest and hugging it close. Maybe he did seem girly, but he wanted Draco to cuddle with, no matter how much pain Draco caused him.

Harry was baffled with himself. One moment he was insecure and timid, then all mighty powerful with wandless magic. He still needed to figure it out.

He didn't really understand himself. Harry mentally shrugged. He would figure it out later, when he didn't have this pounding in his chest.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, just wishing that it would all stop hurting, that he would finally get a break. It seemed as if each day was filled with more and more pain. When would it all be over?

--

Draco followed Sirius, staying a bit behind. Draco had the feeling that Sirius didn't exactly like him at the moment. That was probably from the fact that he, Remus, and Harry had all caught him making out with Pansy. But he hadn't. Though, currently, no one really believed him.

Draco was going to have to work on that whole trust issue.

"So, uh, how much longer until we get there?" Draco asked to break the ice that he felt forming between him and Black.

Sirius turned his head, and looked intently at Draco. "Soon," he replied, and then turned back around.

"Right," Draco said. "So how are you?" He asked again trying to break the tension.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would utterly enjoy it if you would shut your mouth; I would prefer to walk back to my room in silence, not listening to your lame attempts at conversing."

Draco's mouth widened. "I thought we were on okay terms?"

Sirius stopped walking and rounded on Draco. "I may have agreed to take you to Harry, and let you explain yourself to him, but until that time that he may deem you worthy again, I do not care for you in the least. You may have been there in the past for my godson, but lately, as Harry has said, you have been distracted by a professor."

"What?" Draco asked outraged. "I have always been there for Harry, what the hell are you talking about? I have never been distracted from him; I care for him too much to do that to him."

"That's not the impression that I got."

"Who is this professor that you are talking about? I demand an answer," Draco shouted.

Sirius glared at Draco. "Get this straight Mr. Malfoy, you are a student, you demand nothing from a professor. Are we clear?" He bellowed.

Draco gulped, but tried to hide it. "Crystal," he answered with a bit of an attitude that made it seem as if he didn't care much for what Black had just said. "Who is this professor, if I may ask?"

Glaring Sirius replied. "Professor Dumarkus."

Draco's eyes widened for the second time. "Harry thinks that I'm being distracted from him by Dumarkus? Preposterous. He is a professor, and I am a student. All he is is a friend of the family."

"Don't explain your excuses to me, explain it to Harry," Sirius said turning around, and continuing back to his personal quarters.

--

Lucius sat in front of a burning fire, imaging the face of that Potter brat burning in the flames. He would burn.

His first plan failed, but the second wouldn't, he would make sure of that. It was full proof. This time he had a wizard in on it, not some fat muggle.

Lucius blamed the muggle for the failure of the last plan. All he had to do was make sure the boy drank the entire potion, and then it would have killed him, but no, he couldn't even do that.

The muggle then had to go and try to suffocate Potter, he should have known that the boy's innate magic would save him, but he didn't, and now the muggle was captured, well it wasn't any skin off of his back.

The muggle didn't even know who he was, all he knew was that he was a wizard with long blond hair, but a ton of wizards had that same exact description. No one would have a clue that Lucius Malfoy was in on the plan to kill Harry Potter. No one.

But this second plan. Lucius was definitely looking forward to it. It is going to be brilliant, if he didn't say so himself. His contact was even someone that he trusted with his life, an old friend.

He could never go wrong with an old friend, unless they decided to betray him, like a certain someone and his darling wife did. But that was the past, this is the future, and he was without a doubt looking forward to it. .

As the flames burnt out, Lucius grinned in the dark.

--

Harry tossed back and forth in his thick comforter. It felt like it was smothering him, like his uncle had tried to do. He wanted it to stop. It kept squeezing and squeezing him, leaving him no room to breathe.

Harry battled the comforter, trying to push it off of his body, but unknown to him the comforter had a spell placed on it to stay wrapped around him, to keep him comfy and warm.

With a deathly grip, he tried to force it off of him, but he didn't succeed. Harry didn't know why he never called for Remus or Sirius. He just kept trying to help himself, not relying on someone else.

Harry felt the comforter get tighter, as if trying to strangle him. He desperately wanted it to stop, to just let him free. "Stop…" He muttered, his face covered in a light sweat. "Stop…" His eyes blazed a deep emerald. "STOP." The comforter ripped itself from Harry's body, shredding as it fell to the floor.

Harry immediately jumped from the bed and ran from his room, running to anyone that he could find, and tell him that it was alright, that he was fine.

--

Draco calmly followed Sirius as they walked into his personal quarters. Sirius led him to the living room, and then prepared to leave the room. "Sir?" Draco asked as he made to follow him.

"Stay," Sirius commanded.

Draco took a step back, but nodded as well. Sirius left, and Draco made use of himself by looking around the living room. It wasn't that bad. A table, couch, and a loveseat that were all placed in front of a fireplace. It was homey.

Draco took a seat on the loveseat, and made him self comfortable. Just as he had gotten relaxed, Remus came barging into the room, with Sirius on his heels. Draco immediately stood as if to be respectful. "You have got some nerve coming here," he hissed to Draco, keeping his voice low as to not disturb his cub.

"I need to explain things to Harry."

"I think your actions have done enough explaining. And now I want you out of here. You have hurt Harry too many times to have another go at him."

"I never meant to hurt him, it was never my fault," Draco said, trying to reason..

Remus studied Draco. "No."

"Everything that happened was out of my hands," he said, not even paying attention that Remus had just spoken. "Why won't you let me explain that to him? He needs to hear it from me. I have to make sure he understands that I still love him."

"I don't care. Harry is resting, and I won't allow you to ruin that," Remus said.

"You are impossible. I need to see Harry. What are you not understanding? If I never talk to him, he will never understand what happened. I. Need. To. See. Harry," he all but shouted.

All three men turned their heads as they heard an outburst of power from a room down the hall. "Harry," Remus whispered.

Immediately a tiny body with raven hair came running down the hall, into the living room, completely colliding with Draco. "Oomph," Draco said as he fell back onto the loveseat with Harry in his arms.

Remus made to move closer, but he stopped when he heard Draco's next words.

"Harry, you're shaking. What happened?" Draco said quietly in Harry's ear, as he rubbed his arms up and down his sides, trying to sooth him. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll take that as a no," Draco said lightly.

"Cub, what happened?" Remus whispered.

Draco continued to run his arms up Harry's sides soothing him, and it was working. "Harry, can you tell me what happened?"

Harry nodded. "I…I was trying to fall asleep…the blanket wouldn't let me go…it kept getting tighter and tighter. It reminded me of… my uncle," he said quietly, still lightly shaking.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said placing a kiss on the top of his head. "I will never let that man touch you again. I promise."

"Cub, I am so sorry."

Harry turned his head towards Remus. "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

Remus lowered his eyes. "Actually I placed a charm on the blanket to wrap around you and keep you warm. I never dreamed that that would happen. I am sorry." He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And you accused me of ruining his rest," Draco mumbled to himself. "Are you going to be alright?"

Harry looked to Draco, finally realizing that Draco was indeed there, and he was sitting on his lap, cuddling in his arms, taking comfort in the one person that had just hurt him no more than three hours ago. "What are you doing here?" Harry jumped up from Draco's lap, moving to the couch.

It took a moment on Draco's part to realize that Harry was speaking to him, and then he remembered the reason for his visit to confront Harry about what really happened. "May I talk to him now?" He looked to Remus.

Debating within himself, Remus allowed Draco to talk to Harry. Sirius and Remus left the boys alone in the living room, giving them privacy to converse.

Harry made himself comfortable on the couch, pulling a blanket around his shoulders; he missed Draco's warmth. "Why are you here?" He asked again. "I assumed that you would be with Pansy."

"Harry, everything that you saw was a mistake."

"So you didn't want me to see you in the act, is that what you are saying?" Harry glared. "You just want me to forget that it ever happened, and then tomorrow you can go commit the crime again, me never knowing any better."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that," Draco said.

"Sure you didn't. I'm not stupid, Draco."

"You sure are acting like it," Draco blurted out.

"So I'm stupid now?"

"I didn't mean that. Merlin, Harry will you just let me explain?" He pleaded. "Just give me ten minutes, that's all I need."

"Ten minutes and no more," Harry said.

"I have to admit that Pansy has always been attracted to me, but I have never had an ounce of feelings for her. Never. My love has always been for you."

"I can't believe you, not after what I saw today."

"What you saw in the Great Hall was Pansy coming onto me, if you had stayed behind a bit longer, you would have seen me push her off. I cursed her out telling her exactly what I thought of her, and then Dumbledore arrived."

"What did he want?"

"It seems as if Pansy was using a potion on me to make me fall in love with her," Draco said. "She's probably getting suspended as we speak, because that is illegal."

Harry's eyes widened, but it still looked as if he needed a bit for convincing.

"Harry, I don't love her, I despise her."

"Did you like the kiss?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, it was way too wet for my taste," Draco said. "Nothing like you." He smiled.

"But why did you kiss her the first time?"

"What?" Draco asked puzzled.

"I saw you and her kissing right before I was sent back to my uncle. Why did you kiss her?"

"Again that wasn't me kissing her that was her kissing me. I never kissed her back; I want you to know that. I would never cheat on you. Ever. When you saw that first kiss, I was running after you, but you were already gone before I had made it to Dumbledore's office."

"Oh."

"I tried to explain it to you, but I wasn't able to find you."

"Did you come save me?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Draco blinked at the change of subject, but replied nonetheless. "I did, Sev and I came to rescue you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Harry knew right then and there that he had forgiven Draco. He jumped up from the couch and rushed into Draco's arms. He put his arms around Draco's neck. "Thank you for saving my life," he whispered. "I love you."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close. "I love you."

**WHATCHA ALL THINK? HMM. **

**THAT WAS AN OH SO FLUFFY MOMENT. AWWW. I LOVED IT! I HOPE YALL DID TOO! I'M ALSO GLAD THAT HARRY AND DRACO ARE FINALLY BACK TOGETHER AND AWAKE: ) **

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. At first I had a bit of writer's block, and then when I was ready to start writing, my Internet broke. Time to explain- I have dial up, and AOL. That should be a big clue why it broke. Anyway, I could have fixed it, it was a simple error, but then my mother messed with it, and screwed it up. So I had to reinstall an AOL disk, now I have to cancel it in 45 days. Not fun. Grrr. Damn Mom. **

**Anyway, see you all next chapter!**

**Thanks to KillerDustBunny for beta reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was resting his head on Draco's shoulder, while thumbing his fingers through the blonde's silky locks. Draco was running his fingertips up and down Harry's back, adding to the brunette's comfort since Harry happened to be sitting in Draco's lap. Every now and then, Draco would hear a low purring sound emit from his lover's mouth.

It was quite a serene picture.

"Love?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Hmm?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked amusedly.

"Quite," Harry whispered nuzzling his head deeper into Draco and breathing in the sweet aroma that Harry was finding intoxicating. Harry felt as if he was addicted to Draco, he couldn't get enough of him.

It had been such a long time that Harry had actually been in Draco's arms. He never really realized how much he had missed this. He longed for the contact. Contact from an adult extremely different from the contact that Harry got in the arms of Draco.

It didn't matter that Harry had been pissed beyond belief with Draco not even 3 hours ago, because he knew in truth that Draco would never willingly hurt him.

"Love?" Draco tried again.

"What?" Harry added a tiny whine into his voice. He was comfy and Draco was annoying him.

"I need you to pay attention."

Harry immediately came to awareness, slipped from Draco's arms, and settled himself next to him." What is it?"

"Something's been nagging at me, something that I just don't understand. Do you really believe that I have a crush or something along those lines with Professor Dumarkus?" Draco inquired, staring hard at Harry.

Harry froze. How had Draco found out about that? Harry had never said anything to Draco about Dumarkus. So who told? "What makes you believe I think that?"

"Harry, Sirius told me." That answers that question.

"Oh, I see." Harry shut his mouth slowly.

"Is it true? Do you really believe that I have feelings for Dumarkus? He's a professor," Draco said.

"I know, but sometimes the way you act with him. I…" Harry said quietly averting his eyes.

"What Harry?"

"I don't know…" Harry shrugged. "Can we please not fight? Can we just drop it?" Harry looked pleadingly at Draco. "I don't want to get into another fight."

Draco pulled Harry into his arms, his head on the brunette's. "I don't want to fight either. Just know that I only have student-professor feelings for Dumarkus. I don't randomly have the urge to kiss him, like I do with you." Draco placed a kiss on Harry's head. "Do you believe me?"

Draco felt Harry nod as his head moved up and down. "Good. Are we okay, still?"

Harry turned his around, to face Draco. "We are." Harry hesitantly raised himself to Draco's level, and brought his lips to Draco's. Harry could feel Draco smiling and vice versa.

Draco lightly lowered Harry from the sitting position to lying on the couch, Draco above him, as they kissed.

Harry raised his hands and circled them around Draco's neck, bringing him lower to himself. Draco felt Harry shiver as his cold hands slipped under the brunette's shirt, caressing his torso.

Harry tensed at first when he realized that Draco's hands were up his shirt, but he relaxed as Draco continued to passionately kiss him and treat him with care. Draco was not his uncle. Draco would never hurt him like Vernon.

Draco lips left the younger boy's, and made a beeline for Harry's neck. He began to lightly suck the glowing skin; Draco moaned as Harry unconsciously pressed his body to his. Harry gasped as Draco bit his neck and then started to suck on the bite.

Harry removed his arms from around Draco's neck, and proceeded to place them in the Slytherin's hair, lightly fingering it. Harry moaned as Draco's hands left his stomach, and went to his lower back and began to massage it. Harry felt his skin begin to flush; Draco was causing feelings in Harry that he had never imagined he could feel. "Draco…" Harry breathed.

Draco grinned as he heard Harry whisper his name. He turned back to giving Harry's lips the attention that they deserved. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's tongue slip inside. Harry began to respond to the kiss as a knock interrupted the two boys.

--

Snape stood staring at the Medi-witch with an open mouth. "Why was I not informed that Harry had awoken?"

Pomfrey blinked. "Really Severus, it isn't all about you. I only found out a couple of hours ago that Harry had awoken, and that was after I thought he had been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? What happened?" Severus asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Sirius decided to give me a scare, and steal my patient, but that was after Harry had walked out of here." She waved a hand towards the door. "Just walked out, and I didn't even know it."

"The mutt?"

"You don't know? Sirius and Remus are finally back. Harry is in their quarters as of now. I am going to be paying a visit right before dinner; I need to make sure my patient is fine."

"I see," Severus pondered. " Poppy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll go give Harry his check up for you now. I need to have a word with him anyway, so it's no trouble," Severus said stepping backwards towards the door. Just as he finished he was out the door, leaving Poppy no time for her ebullition.

"Severus!" She screeched. "He is my patient. Why do people keep stealing my patients?" She said to an empty room.

--

Severus stood outside the mutt's quarters, debating whether he should knock or not. He knew that he needed to speak with Harry, but he wasn't exactly afraid, just indifferent. Yeah, that's what he was. Who was he kidding? He was terrified.

He had to continue that conversation he had started about two days ago. Was it only two days ago? It seemed so much longer. So much had happened since he had confessed to Harry that he was the man that had said he was going to save him, but never came.

Severus had never gotten a chance to explain why because Harry had already run from him. And now he had to face his 'demon' or whatever it was and explain to Harry why he had never come that day so long ago.

Severus took a deep breath for confidence, and knocked.

He took a step back as he heard grumbling from the inside, sensing that he was intruding on a moment between the mutt and Remus.

When the door opened, Severus smirked as he came face to face with a rumpled Draco Malfoy. He was a sight to behold. Face all flushed, shirt un-tucked and his hair all-wild, no longer gelled back.

"Draco," Severus said smirking. "Did I interrupt?"

Draco glared. "Do you need something? Because I happen to be quite busy."

"I have business that I need to discuss with Harry. And it happens to be very important," Snape said.

Draco frowned, but moved aside to allow the professor to step inside. "Where are the mutt and Remus?"

Draco shut the door. "I believe they left a while back. Not sure where they went." Draco continued to the living room, where Harry was flushed as well, and happened to be straightening his appearance. "Harry, Sev is here is speak with you."

Harry looked to Draco, and then towards the door that Snape was standing in. "Alright."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Snape, "I think that I should probably talk with him alone." Snape walked into the room, and took a seat across from Harry.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. He wasn't sure if leaving Harry alone with Sev was such a great idea. Sure, the man was his godfather, and he trusted him with his life, but this was Harry. And it wasn't long ago that Snape despised anything that had to do with a Potter.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure." Harry stood, walking to Draco. He embraced him in a tight hug. "I'll be fine, it's Sev. No worries."

"Alright," Draco mumbled. "I guess I'll go find Blaise and catch up with him."

Harry nodded towards Draco, reassuring him that he would be fine. "See you later," he said as Draco walked out of the room, leaving Snape and Harry alone.

"How are you feeling?" Snape inquired.

Harry shrugged. "Probably better than I should be, considering everything that happened."

"I do have to admit that you look a lot better than you did when I first saw you," Snape commented.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Harry blurted out.

Severus froze at the change of subject. "No thank you is necessary. I didn't do it for the thanks."

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

Severus frowned. "…You are a student, and it was the right thing to do."

"Oh."

"Also…well…that is to say… I care about you."

Harry looked at Snape with hopeful eyes. "You do?"

Severus swallowed. "I do."

"I care about you too," Harry admitted, shocking Snape to the bone.

"You care about me? Why?"

"I guess for the same reason you probably care about me. I just do, really, that's all that there is to it. It just happened. You have helped me so much this year. If it wasn't for you and Draco, I probably would still be invisible, home with my uncle, not knowing that I have a godfather, and hurting inside from all the pain."

"I helped with all of that?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah." The corner of Snape's mouth turned into something like a smile. "So what did you need to speak to me about?"

The smile immediately vanished. "Is it something bad?"

"Do you remember when I confronted you about me being the man that said he was going to save you when you were younger but I never came?"

Harry instantly became guarded. "Yeah, why?"

"I want to explain to you why I never came."

"That's simple; you found something better to do," Harry said quietly but with intense ire.

"No, Harry, you're wrong. May I explain?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"That day I made plans to come get you; I had everything prepared: potions, clothes, anything that I could have possibly needed, I had. I was coming for you, but then something unexpected happened," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I got a fire call from Headmaster Dumbledore," Snape said almost choking on the sentence.

"What did he want?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Did Draco ever tell you that I had been married before I began things with his Narcissa?" Harry shook his head. "No, well, I was married, and she was pregnant with my child."

"Dumbledore fire called me that day to tell me that my wife had caught some type of magical disease that feeds off the magic of the wizard or witch that is infected."

"She was infected? Was she okay?"

"No, she was not okay. This type of disease is not possible to destroy. It will kill, though very slowly, and painfully, no matter what. And she was 6 months pregnant with my son," Snape said, showing no emotion, but if one looked hard enough into his eyes you could see the sadness.

Harry stood from the couch, and made his way to Severus, putting his arms around the man. Severus' body shook with sobs that never came. "That's why I never came to save you. I should have, but for the longest time I was wracked with grief."

"It's okay," Harry said, patting him on the back.

Severus shook his head. "It isn't though. I knew that you were in trouble, but I never went to get you. After a while, I slowly forgot about you, pretending that I had never met you; when you started Hogwarts, I could tell something was wrong, but at that time I had forgotten about you. I am so sorry."

Harry kept repeating the mantra that 'it was okay' but Severus didn't seem to believe him. What do you say to a man that blames himself for the abuse he suffered all of those years?

As if struck by an epiphany, Harry knew what to do for the Potions Master. "Severus, I forgive you."

"What? How can you forgive me? Just like that?" He asked shocked. "I don't deserve forgiveness."

"I think that it's in my place to deem who I decide deserves forgiveness. Are you sorry that you never came to rescue me?" Sev nodded. "If you could change the past would you come save me?" He nodded. "If you could make it up to me, would you?" Sev nodded.

"I would do anything."

"Alright, I want you to accept my forgiveness." Harry stated. "Will you? It's as simple as that."

Severus nodded.

Harry smiled. "Good, glad that's over with."

Severus frowned. "Actually…"

"What?"

"Your uncle is here."

**OOOH, WHATCHA THINK?? **

**I actually liked this chapter!**

**Hope everyone had a good fall break! I did! I stayed at home, and caught up on my much-needed sleep! **

**In response to one of the reviews – I believe that this story is going to be somewhere along 10 more chapters. At least somewhere around there. I'm trying to tie everything up, but not rush it. **

**Soo. See everyone next chapter!**

**Thanks to my ever-wonderful beta reader KillerDustBunny!!!!!!!!**

**Also, if you are reading my story How To Live, I will be continuing with it, however, I want to finish this story first. So all my attention will be solely fixed on it when I am ready! **

**HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!**

Laters, I love you all! 


	30. Chapter 30

THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ YET, SO THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE GRAMMER MISTAKES. IT WILL BE FIXED SHORTLY. I just wanted to post this on November 30, in response to one of the reviewers.

"What? Are you kidding me? Who would bring him here?" Harry asked with disbelief in his eyes. "That's insane. No one would willingly being that man here."

"Harry, it's true." Severus said slowly, bringing his hands to rest on Harry's shoulders, trying to calm him as well as stop his rambling.

"Are you sure? I mean it's crazy. Truly, it is."

"I know it's absurd, but it is indeed true."

Harry continued his rambling. "How do you know? What if it's just a big mistake? It could be, you know. Whoever told you this, you know, could just be lying. Maybe he is lying just to get a rise out of me. Sev, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Harry, slow down. You need to listen to me. Are you listening?" Harry nodded. "I am speaking the truth." He said hesitantly. "I brought him here myself."

Harry took a step back from the potions professor, shaking his head, the hands resting on his shoulders, dropping to the Professor's side. "Why would you do that? You know I despise that man. Hell, I hate him."

Severus stood up from the couch. "Believe me, I did this for your own benefit. Harry, this is for your own good."

"What good? So he could have an easier chance to kill me?" He asked angrily, not even noticing that random items around the room began to slowly lift off their surface as if a strong breeze was present.

"Harry! You know I would never willingly let that man hurt you." Severus said, taking in the sheer will of Harry's power.

"So says the man that left me in his care for half of my life." Harry spat as a dish splattered against the wall, right next to Severus.

Everything stopped. It seemed as if time had froze.

"I didn't mean that to do that. Sev, you have to believe me. I didn't. I didn't mean anything that I said. Please, believe me." Harry said quickly with tears in his eyes.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." He said quietly, not saying anything about the half attempt at his life. "I think it's time that I depart." He stared at Harry as if daring him to say something, but he remained silent. "I'll see you in class." He walked to the door, and left, leaving Harry staring at his back.

As he left, Draco walked in. "Did everything go alright?" Harry flopped on the couch, bringing his feet to his chest. "I guess not."

"It went horrible. Well, actually at first, it was okay, but then I messed everything up. Just me being stupid again." He said hiding his face.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh, I definitely did. I said something that was completely not true. I don't even know why I said it because I don't believe it. It was the farthest from the truth then it could have been. And then my magic got out of my control."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I guess I should begin at the beginning." Harry said.

"That would probably be helpful." Draco said lightly, trying to make Harry laugh.

"My Uncle is in the castle." He said somberly.

"Are you serious? Sev brought him with us?"

"He did, and well… I didn't take that quite well."

"It's understandable." Draco reasoned. "Considering your history with the muggle. I wouldn't be surprised if Sev was expecting that reaction. So you freaked, that doesn't sound so bad."

"That's not it. Sev tried to explain to me that it was for my own benefit that my Uncle is here, but I wouldn't listen. He then said that he would never let him hurt me intentionally." Harry swallowed. "I shouted at him that he intentionally left me with my Uncle all those years ago."

"And that's when he left?" Draco guessed.

"Well, not before my magic decided to fling a glass plate at him, almost killing him." Harry added.

"I won't lie to you, you really did a number on Sev." Harry groaned tiredly. "But all is not lost." Harry finally looked up, hopeful. "All you have to do is apologize."

"I don't really think it's going to be that easy."

"Sure it is." Draco said confidently.

"No, Draco. It isn't. Right before he told me that, I completely forgave him for leaving me there all those years ago." He sighed. "And then what I shouted in anger, completely disproved the apologizing bit."

"You want to know what I think?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry replied inquiring.

"To make Severus forgive you for saying something stupid, just do the most easy thing. Can you tell me what that is?" Draco asked playfully.

"I'm not in the mood for games." Harry said stubbornly. "What is it?"

"What I have been saying all along." He said simply. "Apologize."

Harry gave him a look.

--

Vernon groggily woke with a pain coursing throughout his back. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he shakily stood. "Damn, I'm back in this room."

He had indeed been placed back in the room that he had escaped from previously. He didn't understand why he was back here. He was about to do what he had been instructed to do and then everything went blank.

Vernon grimaced as he stumbled over to the door, hoping that the 'freaks' had forgotten to lock him in.

No such luck, he thought as he turned the door handle.

"What the hell happened?" He said to himself, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the plan that they had put together.

First, Vernon would be released. Find the hospital, and then attack the boy. What was hard about that? The boy was even alone. Completely unprotected. What went wrong? He didn't understand. It had to have been those freaks. Obviously something since he was caged up again.

Vernon about pounded his head against the door. It was so simple. He was double-crossed. That was all that there was to it.

He was used as a diversion or something along those lines. Vernon growled. He was not a man to play with. He was the one that was supposed to do the double crossing. Not the other way around.

Vernon grinned. He was going to make those freaks pay. They were going to learn that you do not mess with Vernon Dursley.

"I take it that you are upset?" A voice said from the corner impishly.

Vernon rounded towards the voice. "You!" He pointed to the man. "What the fuck is going on? This wasn't part of the plan. We had a deal."

The man stared. "What deal is this? I remember making no deals with a filthy, fat muggle." He jumped off the table that he was occupying.

Vernon slowly walked towards the man. "You were supposed to set me free, and then I was to kill the boy."

"I see, that plan." He said plainly. "I changed my mind."

"What do you mean, you changed your mind?" He growled.

"It wouldn't bode well with the other professors if the boy winded up dead this soon." He said pulling out his wand. "Just like it won't bode well for me, if you remember our interaction with each other."

"What…are you going to do?" Vernon asked fearfully, staring at the wand that was directing in his face.

"I wouldn't worry. You won't remember me."

"Of course I will! What do you think I am? A freak?" He shouted, gaining some of his courage back.

"Enough of this!" He stared directly into Vernon's wide angry eyes. "Oblivate." He whispered.

--

"Darling." Narcissa sauntered over to Severus, as he came strolling into his quarters. She took one look at his eyes, and knew that something was wrong. He was hurting.

He tried to smile at Cissa, but it came out more as a grimace. "Nothing." He lied. "Not a thing."

"I highly doubt that." She said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Sev, I know you, in and out. I know when something is bothering you. And something is right now."

"I don't want to talk about it." He glared.

"Severus Snape! Don't you glare at me." She reprimanded. "I am only trying to help you, don't bite my head off."

"Sweet, it's something that I have to deal with on my own. Trust me."

"I do." She said. "And that's what worries me the most."

Severus turned his head towards her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Love, you take everything on yourself and you never let anyone help you carry the burden. I believe you when you said that you have to deal with it on your own, but sometimes you can't. I'm here." She said caringly. "I trust you know when to let other people help you?"

"Cissa, I would trust my life with you in a heartbeat, but this particular problem isn't something that you can help me solve." He said honestly.

"Alright." Narcissa stood from the couch. "Is Harry well?"

"He's fine." She didn't notice his eyes darken.

"Is he really?"

"Yes, as in he is up and running around causing mayhem throughout the castle." He sneered, but Narcissa missed it, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Well, I will just have to go bake him something." She stated.

Snape whipped his head towards her. "What? You? Bake?" he asked incredulously. "I would prefer it if you bought himself instead."

"Are you implying that I cannot cook?" She asked, staring directly at Sev.

"Of course he is." Said Draco, as he walked into Severus' quarters. "No offense Mother, but you are definitely better at buying than baking."

"Well, all the nerve." She said in mock anger. "Sold out by my own son." Draco gave her a cheeky grin. "Get over here." She gave Draco a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"I feel the same." He agreed. "How about we go catch up by the lake." He suggested, already leading her towards the door. "I've missed you."

She replied by taking her son's offered arm.

Before they stepped out of the portrait, Draco turned to his Godfather. "Sev," He looked up from the book that he had begun to read. "Be expecting some company soon." He said seriously.

Sev nodded.

--

Harry slowly wandered throughout the castle. Draco had told him to go talk to Sev, but he just couldn't work up the nerve to actually go anywhere near the man, or the dungeons.

He was scared, that was all that there was to it. He didn't know why though. Oh, maybe because he almost killed the man and shouted that he did something that he didn't. Well, maybe he did do that, but not intentionally.

His wife and son had just died. It was a passable reason for not coming and rescuing Harry from the damnable Dursley's. Severus had had a lot on his mind. He was overloaded with pain.

Harry felt for his Professor, he really did. But, when was it going to be Harry's turn. He didn't mean to sound conceited, though it certainly came out that way, but it was never about Harry. It was always about other people.

Did people just assume that he could take care of himself? Sure, he had been doing that since he could walk as well as form coherent thoughts.

It just seemed that ever since people had finally realized that he was alive, breathing, and actually mattered that that was all that they needed to do. Didn't they realize that he was hurting on the inside?

The simple answer would be, I guess not.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Dumarkus said coming towards him. He was a sight to behold. He just shined with an air of perfection, not a single flaw within. But maybe that was why Harry never trusted him at the beginning, no one was ever truly perfect.

"Professor."

"How are you feeling? A bit better, I hope?" He asked casually. He inched forward just a tad bit.

"I am, thank you for your consideration." Harry said taking a step backward.

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to the Defense class, I have something that I wish to share with you."

Harry thought for a moment. What was he playing at? Something definitely did not sound right. "I was actually on my way to visit with Professor Snape," He said. "He requested that I meant him."

"Oh, that's a shame." He said sadly. "Well, we'll just have to talk letter."

"Sure thing, Professor." Not, he added silently.

As Dumarkus began to walk away, he turned back to Harry. "Actually, why don't I walk you to Severus."

"Thanks, but it's not really necessary Professor."

"Nonsense, I would be thrilled to do it." He grinned.

"Alright." Harry replied slowly. Shit, he thought.

They began the slow walk towards the dungeons. Harry and Dumarkus had been walking for five minutes in silence when Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Professor," He looked up. "I heard that you've known Draco since he was a child. Is that true?" Harry knew that he was breaching a dangerous subject, but he wanted to know why the Dumarkus was so obsessed with Draco, even though Draco denied it.

Dumarkus smiled. "It is indeed true. I have only been around the Malfoy manor a few times, but Draco is such a lively boy. I was really surprised you were able to catch his sight." He said evenly.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked, a throbbing pain filling his being.

"I mean no disrespect, but you aren't really anything that Draco has ever looked for in a lover. He has always had better taste, and you really are not anywhere near those tastes." He said harshly.

"Oh."

"Please, don't be saddened with what I said, I'm sure Draco has told you that he loves you." Harry nodded. "As he has always told his conquests, before he dropped them like last nights leftovers."

Harry froze. Draco wouldn't do that. Would he?

"Potter, I need to check something quick." He announced as he stepped towards the door on the right, in the middle of the dungeons.

"Okay." He whispered. "What is it?"

"I just want to make sure that someone is still alive."

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"If you stay behind me, I will let you come with me."

Harry nodded, and Dumarkus grinned maliciously.

--

Severus sat there waiting. What was taking that boy so long? Draco had said to expect a visit, well, he was expecting and nothing was happening. The boy didn't even have the nerve to show his face. Damn brat.

"I'm tired of this." He muttered.

Time to stretch my legs, he thought. He slowly rose and walked out his quarters. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed sometime to think.

Severus didn't know what Harry meant to him, but he knew it was something deep. He was the first person that had forgiven him. When he had done that, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

What didn't help the matter was that he still felt immensely guilty. Sure, Harry had said that he fully forgave him for leaving him there all those years ago, but it still didn't change the fact that he did.

Severus had to make it up to the boy. He didn't know how he was going to do that but he would. Maybe he would take Harry a few weeks during the summer along with Draco, and let them roam Snape Manor. They would be thrilled. Though he would have to get Blacks permission.

Ah, another problem that needed to be addressed, Harry's power. It seemed like every time that he forgot about it, it always made its presence known that it needed to be dealt with.

Drastic measures are going to have to be taken to teach Harry how to control his powers. When things got right between him and Harry, he would start the lessons right after Christmas break. Yes that was what he was going to do.

"If you stay behind me, I will let you come with me."

Severus lifted his head in time to hear that last sentence right before Dumarkus and Harry went through the half open door, the door that was holding Vernon captive. "Dumarkus." He shouted, causing Harry and Dumarkus to stop. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" He said furiously.

Dumarkus shut the door, closing it before Harry was able to see what was inside. "I was only going to make sure he was still alive."

"I would know if he was dead, I have a monitoring spell on the man."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Dumarkus said innocently.

"Sure you didn't." Snape glanced at Harry, who was looking between the two professors with confusion. "Why the hell would you take a student with you? Especially that student being Harry Potter."

"I was accompanying him to your quarters, and on the way here I wanted to…"

"Make sure he was still alive." Sev finished. "That still leaves no reason to involve a student. I should speak to the Headmaster about this." Dumarkus gave him a fearful glace. "But I won't."

"Oh, thank you Severus." He said earnestly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm sure I do." Severus said dryly.

"Of course, next time I will definitely think before I even attempt to do something like this again."

"You misunderstand me. There will not be a next time." Dumarkus nodded. "Harry, follow me, I was expecting you a while ago."

"Oh, Harry." Harry turned to Dumarkus. "You still have yet to have your detention with me, from a while back." Harry frowned. "Defense room, at eight tomorrow."

--

After they were seated back in Severus' quarters, Harry dared to ask a question. "Professor, what was going on back there with you and Professor Dumarkus?"

"Do you know what was behind that door?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "Your Uncle."

"What?" Harry asked sharply. "Why would Professor allow me to go with him? He knows that my Uncle is a dangerous man."

"I know that, but I do not know what is going on Dumarkus' mind. I fear something is dreadfully wrong."

"I don't like him." Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Snape inquired.

"Well, I don't really care all that much for Professor Dumarkus, I think something bad is going on with him. Something like Deatheaters." He silently remembered all the times that he had grabbed his arm a bit too rough and the detention that he hardly deserved.

"He is a great man." Severus countered. "Are you sure that you just don't like him because he keeps his promises of detention?"

Harry stayed silent.

"Don't go making accusations that you cannot prove. It does not bode well to make up stories."

"Yes, sir." Harry said crossly.

"What was the reason for your visit? Hmm."

Harry took a breath. "Professor, I really want you to know that I didn't mean what I said. I truly didn't. Please believe me."

"Harry, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"But I was angry, that's all that there was to that. I was in the heat of the moment. I was upset that my Uncle was here. I just don't see why you believe that would be beneficial to me, and I panicked. Since I was panicked, I lashed out, said things that I didn't mean. Please, I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't have forgiven you, if I didn't mean it."

Harry was near tears when he finished his little speech. "I'm speaking the truth." Severus still looked unconvinced. Harry jumped from where he was sitting, and launched himself at the man. He buried his head into his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Please forgive me." He whispered.

Severus silently held the shaking teen, unconsciously tightening his arms around Harry, bringing him closer. "I believe you." He whispered back. Harry's shoulders sagged with relief. "I believe you, and I'm sorry that I didn't at first."

Harry stayed there until he cried himself out. "Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"I am now." He replied sleepily.

"I think it's time that you rest."

"I've been resting for as long as I can remember." Harry said in protest.

"And you should remember that you are just on the road to recuperation from a terrible ordeal." Severus replied caringly.

"Fine." He said grumpily. Harry slowly untangled himself from Severus, and stood. "I'll see you later, Professor."

"It's Sev." Harry smiled.

Harry left Severus' quarters, feeling loads better.

--

Draco was laughing as he walked back into his Godfathers rooms. "Mother, you were terrible as a child."

Narcissa playfully smacked her son on the head. "Don't I know it, and you better not repeat it."

"Sev?" Draco said as he saw him reading a book. "Did everything go alright?"

Severus nodded. "It went as well as expected."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him on back to his quarters to rest. He looked as if he would fall asleep where he was standing."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be seeing him later." Sev said reassuring. "Now what is this about Narcissa being a horrible child? Hmm."

Narcissa and Draco broke out into giggles.

**WHATCHA THINK? **

**Hello, my lovelies. I am soooooo sorry about how long it took me to update. I apologize profusely. **

**It took me forever to figure out how I wanted everything to go. But I will have you know that I had an epiphany the other day. I know exactly how this story is going to end. Well, let me just tell you this; it is not going to be a happy ending. (Ducks from everyone throwing random things) I AM SOOORRRY, but with the way that the ending is going to be, there will be a sequel. It will start with the beginning of their 7th year, and the sequel will have a very happy ending!! I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter!! **

**I am happy with it!! School had its first SNOW DAY today!!!!!!! It's horrible outside, and I am loving it!!! **

**See you all next chapter!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

Harry woke up feeling better than ever. Well, considering all that he had and almost went through. First his Uncle, yelling hurtful things at Sev, and then Professor Dumarkus accidentally having Harry run in with his Uncle. Actually, Harry believed that Dumarkus purposely had him almost meet his Uncle last night, but no one else thought so.

Harry jumped out of bed, and ran to get ready for the day. He didn't want to dwell on things that he had no control over, at least for the moment. He wasn't sure when the day would come, but when it did, he was going to prove that Dumarkus wasn't the nice guy that he is portraying.

Grabbing his bag, he rushed out the door, to meet Draco. As he made it to the Great Hall, he found Hermione. Or maybe she found him?

"Hermione." He said in greeting. Harry then made to continue on his way to find Draco, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Harry, I think there is something you should know." Hermione paused.

"Go on."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but something is going on with Pansy. I saw her looking at Draco, in a way that I didn't necessarily like." Harry stared at her. "I don't want to start anything, I just thought you should know." She finished quickly, and then made to go.

"Hermione." She stopped. "Thanks, but I already knew. It's okay, Draco found out what was going on, and Dumbledore stepped in."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

"It's fine. Thank you for telling me of your suspicions." Harry said smiling.

"Your welcome." Hermione said blushing. "Um. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat breakfast with me?" She asked uncertainly. "I mean, with Neville, Ron, Blaise, and I?"

"Well…" Harry looked down the hall.

"Draco's welcome to eat with us as well."

Harry nodded. "Sure." Hermione smiled.

--

It was a nightmare. It truly was. Breakfast that is. Harry couldn't decide what was worse, Ron glaring at Draco, or Dumarkus glaring at Harry. It was crazy. No one else realized that Dumarkus was glaring at Harry, but he could feel it. It had probably started when Dumarkus had walked by the Gryfinndor table, and reminded Harry that he had detention tonight at eight. Harry wasn't going to let that get him down, but it continued from bad to worse.

Draco had finally walked into the Great Hall, and Harry could tell that he was in a foul mood, especially when he saw that Harry and Blaise were eating with the Gryfinndors. That definitely did not make him any happier. Draco had walked over to where his friends were, and glared. "Why are you over here?"

Blaise spoke first. "I'm eating with Ron." Of course, Ron became angry when Blaise had said that instead of 'eating with my boyfriend.' Ron had a short temper, and everyone knew it.

"Why are you?" He turned to Harry.

"I was hungry, and I wanted to." That definitely did not help matters. "Sit down, if you want." Draco glared, but complied. The whispers immediately started as he sat down. "SHUT UP!" Draco yelled. "Yes, I am sitting here. Deal with IT!"

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm FINE!" He shouted.

"Merlin, get over yourself." Ron said. "All he was doing was asking you a simple question, as in your boyfriend was." He grabbed a sausage, and chomped on it. Draco looked taken aback. He turned to his boyfriend.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Harry said staring straight ahead. Harry assumed that Draco took that as he was mad at him, but in reality, Harry could feel Dumarkus staring at him, and he did not like it one bit.

"Harry, really, I just had a horrible night, and then I couldn't find you. The end of the semester is coming up on us, and I had a lot of homework, and I'm just sorry." Draco said quickly.

"What? Oh, it's fine." Harry said distractedly. "Really. I understand." Harry grabbed Draco's hand under the table, and squeezed it. Draco smiled.

The rest of breakfast had Blaise talking more with Draco than with his boyfriend, so that's why Ron was in a pissed off mood. Hermione was trying to get him to calm down, but it didn't help with Blaise blatantly not talking to Ron.

Needless to say, Ron was in a foul mood, and then to top it all off, Dumarkus, on his way out of the Great Hall, stopped back by the Gryfinndor table to once again remind Harry of his detention later that night.

By the time Harry made it out of the Great Hall, he had a pounding headache. He had almost gone to Madame Pomfrey, but he didn't want to get stuck in there for the whole day.

Draco had helped him feel better, by taking a relaxing walk to the Room of Requirement, and they had divulged in there natural teenage hormones. Most definitely, by lunchtime, Harry was in a great mood. Though, he had accumulated another detention for skipping class, but at the moment he really couldn't care.

--

Lunch in the Great Hall was fantastic, until Harry became unbearably tired. It came upon him sudden, so someone must have slipped him something, but he wasn't quite sure when he or she would have had the time. "I am going to take a quick nap before our next class." He announced to Draco, and the others.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." He lied. He didn't know why he was lying to Draco, but he figured if he retired to his room, and waited for whatever caused this to wear off, he would be fine, and safe. He didn't want to be in the public unprotected. "I'll see you guys later." He gave Draco a kiss, and then left the Great Hall.

--

As Harry left, Dumarkus grinned.

--

As Draco made his way to Potions class, he was walking at a leisurely pace, Blaise ran up to him. Ron was ahead of them, walking with Neville and Hermione. "Blaise, is there a reason that you are ignoring Ron?"

Draco had definitely caught on that something was going on with his best friend. He had known Blaise for as long as he could remember, by now he had learnt most of his mannerisms.

"Why do you ask?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe because you are paying more attention to me than Ron? You aren't talking to him? You aren't looking at him? You haven't …"

"I get your point." Blaise interrupted.

"And?"

"It's stupid."

"Blaise, nothing with you is ever stupid. You always do something for a reason. I know you; now tell me what is going on. Or I am going to announce to the whole world that you are in love with me."

"The whole world? Draco, I hardly think all the people on their way to the Potions class constitutes as the 'whole world.'"

"Sure it does, if I announce it here, by the end of the day, everyone in Hogwarts will know, then someone will tell Rita, and then finally she will write about it." Draco smirked. "Don't you just love my logic? Now what is going on?"

"Ron forgot our anniversary."

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"Is that all? Of course! That is a very important date to me."

"I don't know why, it isn't to Harry and I."

"Well, everyone isn't like you and Harry, now is it!"

"Alright." Draco said. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Are you mad? I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He is supposed to know. I shouldn't have to remind him."

"Obviously, he doesn't remember, and he probably won't remember unless someone tells him." Draco concluded. "Now get your ass over there, and tell him what is going on!" Draco pushed Blaise into Ron.

"Oomph." Blaise caught Ron before he fell to the ground. "Sorry." Blaise mumbled, glaring at Draco, who in response smirked, and continued onto class.

By the time class finally started, Blaise and Ron had walked back into class, will goofy expressions and bruised lips. Yep, all was right in the world. Well, as right as it could be with Sev taking points away from the Gryfinndors left and right.

--

"Draco!" Sirius called out, as he saw him passing by.

"Yes." He inclined his head. "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Harry?"

Draco shook his head. "During lunch he left to take a nap, so I would assume that he is still sleeping."

"Alight." Sirius replied.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I was just a tab bit worried, since I haven't seen Harry for awhile now."

"Padfoot? A tad bit worried, please, I can see pacing marks on the floor." Remus said laughing.

"Fine, I was more than a tad bit worried, give me a break, I worry about him."

"We all do." Draco said, Remus agreeing.

"Oh, Professors." Dumarkus said coming up.

"Professor." Draco said in greeting.

"Draco! Hello." He said. "Professors, if you happen to see Mr. Potter, could you please inform him that his detention begins at 8 sharp, and not a minute later. Draco, I will see you at dinner. Good day, gentlemen." He swept away.

"That was odd." Draco mumbled.

--

Harry groggily opened his eyes. That potion must have been stronger than he had believed it to be. He slowly stretched his arms, and turned to the clock.

7:57

"Shit!" Harry cursed. Why had no one woken him? Harry stumbled around for his bag, and ran out the door. It was a good thing that he had fallen asleep still in his robe.

Harry ran down the corridors. He couldn't understand why on one had woken him up. Did they forget him? What had happened? Surely someone had realized something when he didn't show up for his classes, or dinner? Maybe they had tried, but they couldn't get through the potion? Harry shook his head, he would deal with it later, he had a detention to take care of.

--

Unknown to Harry, in the Great Hall, every Professor, ghost, feline, and student, were unconscious, faces in their food, and collapsed on the floor. All were present, except for two men. One locked inside a monitored room, and the other waiting for the beginning of a detention.

--

Harry knocked on the door. Merlin, he didn't want to be here. But he was. He had to get it over with. As Harry knocked again, he couldn't help feel as if everything was about to change. He shook it off. He didn't like those feelings. Nothing was going to change. It was going to stay the same. It had to.

--

"Come in." Dumarkus said, as he heard the knock. Harry stepped into the room, and walked towards Professor Dumarkus. "Take a seat Mr. Potter." Harry did as he was told. "Since this detention is long over due, I hope you remember what it was for."

Harry nodded. "I was being disrespectful." Not.

"Did I say you could speak?" Dumarkus said. Harry shook his head. "Never speak, unless I say you may. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dumarkus backhanded him. "I didn't say you could speak." He whispered.

Harry's hand was holding his cheek. His Professor had hit him. A Professor. They aren't supposed to do that. "You hit me." Harry replied.

Dumarkus backhanded him again, and Harry stumbled out of his chair, to the floor. "You worthless, little shit. I didn't give you permission to speak. Now, unless you want me to hit you again, shut UP!"

Harry slowly pushed himself away from Dumarkus. He had to get away from him. He's crazy. Harry was almost halfway to the door before Dumarkus looked his way. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dumarkus stalked over to him, and grabbed Harry by his robe. Dumarkus swung Harry against a desk.

Harry's side ran into the point of the desk, and he felt a sharp pain, as the point ripped skin. "Stop IT!" Harry yelled, as he was swung against the stairs, that lead to Dumarkus' private room.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Dumarkus yelled. "You deserve this treatment! I loved her, he didn't! I know it. You got her killed. I should have been with her. But I'm not! And it's because of YOU and your FATHER!"

"What?" Dumarkus struck Harry in the stomach.

"I learned some interesting things from your Uncle." He laughed. "You should be used to this. Why aren't you taking it like a MAN?" He lunged at Harry, and dragged him up the stairs. Harry tried to trip Dumarkus on the stairs, but Dumarkus would have none of that, and slammed Harry against the wall. "Be a good little boy."

Harry could feel the blood trickling down his neck, from his head. He even felt himself go dizzy as Dumarkus dropped him on the floor. Nothing would stay still.

"I have him." Dumarkus said.

"Good." Harry turned towards the voice, and found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"What? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, inching himself towards the door. Lucius saw what he was doing, and took out his wand and waved it towards the door. It was locked.

"Is it ready?" Lucius asked.

"It is." Dumarkus replied, revealing a glowing orb.

Harry looked questioningly at it.

"Since you won't remember, I guess I shall divulge what this is going to do." Lucius said, turning towards Harry. "It is going to erase, everything that has happened that has dealt with you. Any friends that you have made, anyone that you have spoken to, any guardians that you have found, and especially any lovers that you have been with, it is all going to be gone. No one will remember it. Not them, not me, not Dumarkus, and finally not you!" Lucius smirked.

"No!" Harry yelled. He began to stand up, but Dumarkus grabbed him.

"Yes!" Lucius said. "And you will be back with your dear Uncle."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Dumarkus, keep him restrained, while I begin the process." Harry began to struggle with all that he had, but he couldn't get free. He could hear Lucius reciting the spell, and Dumarkus laughing at his plight.

It couldn't be over. He couldn't forget Draco. Sev. Sirius. Remus. He couldn't forget them. He didn't want to. He wouldn't.

Harry's magic finally kicked in right when Lucius completed the spell.

--

A blinding light shone throughout Dumarkus' office. Blank looks came over Lucius and Dumarkus' faces.

--

Harry felt Dumarkus' grip on him lighten, and he ran. He needed to find someone that could help him.

--

In the Great Hall, every Professor, ghost, feline, and student woke.

--

As Harry made it to the Great Hall, he heard a familiar voice yell out, "Why the HELL am I SITTING at the GRYFINNDOR table?"

--

**And that is the end. **

**Sorry for anyone that is angry that it is over. There will be a continuation. I promise. **

**I'm also sorry that it took so long to update. First it was finals, a paper, and now I'm finally almost finished with all my college stuff. (I got accepted to a University!) I'm happy. **

**But I was finally able to just sit down and write. **

**Read and Review! Please. It will help my motivation to start the sequel to the story! **




	32. Chapter 32

Hey, Everyone!

I would just like to announce that the Sequel to Double Looks, Keep Holding On, is now posted! Or at least the first chapter!

Go check it out!

Abbz


End file.
